L'échange bouleversant
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke ne partira jamais rejoindre Orochimaru, car j'en ai décidé ainsi... Non bon c'est pas tout à fait l'histoire... Tout commence par un hurlement, tout continu par deux hurlements... qui sait comment tout cela se finira... Ca c’est du résumé… SasuNaru
1. Tout commença dans un cri

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :(  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** Sasuke ne partira jamais rejoindre Orochimaru, car j'en ai décidé ainsi... Non bon c'est pas tout à fait l'histoire...  
Tout commence par un hurlement, tout continu par deux hurlements... qui sait comment tout cela se finira... Ca c'est du résumé… (et en plus il ne raconte rien du tout, faut pas gâcher le plaisir)

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple :** jeune homme aux cheveux blonds recherche beau brun ténébreux… bref Sasunaru

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même!

* * *

Si Sasuke n'avait jamais quitté le village de Konoha (si seulement) il aurait pu se passer toutes sortes de trucs rigolos et bizarres et paranormales et romantiques… 

Alors on va dire que Sasuke n'a jamais quitté le village, que ses amis étaient bien plus précieux pour lui que le pouvoir (on est carrément dans un rêve), mais peu importe de toute façon puisque c'est peu avant qu'il le quitte que l'histoire commence : à Konoha, avec l'équipe 7, et surtout avec un hurlement soudain qui aurait pu réveiller tout un cimetière.

C'était Sakura, oui la jeune fille aux cheveux roses venaient d'hurler à pleins poumons, non pas sans raison pour une fois, elle qui criait à tort et à travers « Sasuke-kun » (mais si j'adore Sakura), non en fait elle hurlait parce que Sasuke-kun et Naruto venaient de se balancer un chidori et un rasengan dans la tête, les deux attaques s'étaient repoussés et ils gisaient maintenant tous deux chacun de leur côté. Sakura continuait d'hurler, puis manquant tout à coup d'air elle s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration. Avant qu'elle ne recommence à brailler Kakashi fit son entrer, pour le plus grand bien des oreilles de nos lecteurs.

- Sakura… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle pointa du doigt ses camarades assommés, que le cri de Sakura n'avait pas réussis à tirer de leur inconscience, et ça c'était franchement bizarre… Parce que comme dit plus tôt elle aurait réveillé tout un amas de mort à elle toute seule. Puis la fille en rose lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kakashi soupira, vraiment ces deux là étaient fous… s'envoyer des attaques comme celles-ci entre amis… Il se demandait où était entrain de passer le travail d'équipe, tout en s'approchant de Naruto, de regarder vite fait son état et de le mettre sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, puis se dirigea vers Sasuke qu'il déposa sur l'autre épaule.

- Bon Sakura j'emmène ces deux là à l'hôpital, tu peux rentrer chez toi, il n'y aura pas de mission aujourd'hui.

Elle aurait préféré suivre Kakashi pour savoir si Sasuke-kun n'était pas en danger, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, son sensei avait déjà disparu.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient juste assommés, et n'avait aucune blessure grave. Ils dormaient tous deux à l'hôpital dans une chambre à l'opposé l'une de l'autre (pour pas qu'il recommence à s'entretuer quand il se réveillerait).

C'est le blond qui ouvrit en premier les yeux. Fixant le plafond blanc il se demanda où il était, puis se souvint de sa bagarre plus tôt. Il se releva avec difficulté en soupirant, impossible il avait perdu ? Il secoua la tête, c'était insensé il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu…

De son côté le beau brun finit par se réveiller lui aussi. Se posant les mêmes questions que son rival et suivant le même raisonnement.

- Si je suis dans cet état c'est que je me suis fais battre, merde ! Comment j'vais lui prouver ma valeur si je n'arrive pas à lui foutre sa pâté !

Il ne reconnu pas sa propre voix… Il se sentait étrange… Il se releva…

De son côté le blond debout avançait doucement dans sa chambre pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Même geste pour le brun… Leurs images se reflétèrent sur les vitres, et tous deux restèrent quelques secondes figés n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et puis…

Deux hurlements retentirent dans l'hôpital essayant de rivaliser avec le niveau sonore du cri de Sakura quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le bureau de la cinquième Hokage, cette dernière tapait la table avec ses doigts se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir résoudre le grave problème qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle soupira, sur ce coup là, Tsunade aurait préféré qu'une météorite tombe à côté du village, que Jiraya lui fasse de soudaines avances, ou même encore une attaque surprise d'Orochimaru. Le brun et le blond restaient silencieux, regardant fixement Tsunade et espérant tous les deux qu'elle trouve une solution à leur problème.

- Ré expliquez moi tout encore une fois…

Le brun qui est d'habitude si calme, si sûr de lui-même, et qui montre très peu de réaction, fit un pas en avant en montrant un point et commença à brailler :

- Tu le fais exprès la vieille ? Ca fait déjà trois fois qu'on te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ! T'es l'Hokage oui ou non ? C'est ton boulot de nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Tsunade cligna des yeux, voir le brun s'agiter ainsi était tellement… Hors du commun… Finalement cette situation était vraiment comique. Une envie de rire irrépressible monta en elle, et l'Hokage ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Le blond releva un sourcil, émit un grognement, et n'eut pas plus de réaction. S'en fut trop pour la pauvre Tsunade et elle explosa franchement de rire. Le brun trépigna, donna un coup sur le bureau, ce qui n'eut pour but que de rendre le rire de Tsunade encore plus violent.

- Te moque pas la vieille ! C'est franchement pas drôle comme situation !

Tsunade essaya de se contenir et retrouva avec énormément de difficulté son sérieux. Elle essuya d'une main les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux, respira un grand coup et reprit :

- Bon récapitulons : vous avez essayez de vous entretuez comme à votre habitude depuis ces derniers jours. Naruto a utilisé le rasengan et Sasuke le chidori puis vous vous êtes foncé dessus, c'est bien ça ?

- OUI ! Ca fait trois fois qu'on te le dit, t'as un cerveau de moule ou quoi ?

A cette remarque du brun, Tsunade n'eut plus du tout envie de rire, elle s'énerva même, essaya de n'en faire rien paraître et serra du point sous la table.

- Ensuite vous ne vous souvenez plus trop, juste que les deux attaques se sont repoussées l'une et l'autre… Puis vous vous êtes réveillés à l'hôpital chacun de votre côté, et c'est là que le cauchemar commence…

Le brun opina du chef, et le blond émit un grognement.

- Et maintenant si je comprends bien…

Elle pointa le brun du doigt :

- Toi… Tu es Naruto

Puis le blond :

- Et toi… tu es Sasuke…

Le brun tapa dans ses mains :

- Voilà, t'as finis par comprendre, et bien dit donc… L'apparence de jeune fille ça va, mais on voit que t'es vieille au temps que tu mets pour comprendre.

Tsunade serra encore plus fort le point.

- Vous avez échangez vos corps, vous ne savez pas comment, et vous voulez les récupérer.

- Ouiii c'est tout à fait ça ! alors comment on fait ?

Le brun la regardait avec un grand sourire impatient, c'était vraiment surprenant de voir Sasuke avec un sourire comme celui-ci…

- J'en sais rien, c'est votre problème ! Débrouillez vous !

- NANY ?

Sasuke, enfin plutôt Naruto dans le corps de Sasuke venait de sauter sur le bureau en gueulant, et Sasuke dans le corps de Naruto avait crié.

- Calmez vous vous deux, et Sasu… euh… Naruto descend de mon bureau ! Après tout c'est vous qui avez essayez de vous entretuez pas moi, ça vous donnera une bonne leçon de rester dans le corps l'un de l'autre.

- Mais c'est impossible la vieille, je refuse de rester dans le corps de ce vantard une seconde de plus…

- Et bien tu n'as pas beaucoup le choix Naruto, il le faudra le temps que je trouve une solution au problème.

Le brun… Enfin Naruto dans le corps du brun trépignait, il allait devoir vivre avec ce corps le temps que la vieille trouve une solution, mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'était que ce vantard de Sasuke lui était dans son propre corps… Il allait abîmer son pauvre corps chéri et le polluer de son air hautain. Cela le rendait fou de rage. Il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser son corps à ce crétin égoïste. Quand à Sasuke dans le corps du blond avait à peu près les mêmes pensés, surtout en voyant son enveloppe s'agiter de partout, ça allait vraiment nuire à son image de fier Uchiwa.

- Vous allez devoir faire avec, en même temps vous n'avez pas trop le choix !

- La vieille t'es vraiment nulle, c'est quoi ça ? Et tu te dis Hokage, alors que t'es incapable de nous aider !

Tsunade se releva furax :

- NARUTO ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute, alors FERME LA, où je te refais le portrait !

- Pff, j'm'en fous, se serait le corps de Sasuke qui prendrait tout !

- Dans ce cas je frappe ton corps Naruto !

- Pff, j'm'en fous, ça sera Sasuke qui prendra les coups…

Tsunade repris sa respiration, essaya de ne pas balancer le bureau par la fenêtre de colère, puis eut une idée super :

- Tu vois Naruto, que c'est bien d'avoir le corps de Sasuke et que Sasuke partage ton corps, imagine tout ce que tu vas pouvoir faire !

Naruto assimila les paroles de Tsunade et se mit à réfléchir, puis soudain compris où elle voulait en venir… Mais oui c'était une idée redoutable, il explosa d'un rire machiavélique et fixa son propre corps avec un sourire carnassier. Sasuke, lui, avait des sueurs froides, il n'aimait pas du tout les idées que l'Hokage était entrain de souffler à Naruto…

- Génial ton idée la vieille !

- Bon ce problème là réglé, j'ai autre chose à vous dire !

- Nany, nany, nany ? Demanda Naruto avec la bouche et la voix de Sasuke et sa propre curiosité.

- Je ne veux que personne au village ne sache ce qu'il vous arrive.

Sasuke, enfin… Naruto dans le corps à Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux ronds :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela pourrait causer d'énormes problèmes, croyez moi, des gens pourraient mêmes essayer d'en profiter ! Et quand je dis personne au courant, c'est personne au courant : même pas Sakura, ni Kakashi et pas non plus Iruka ! C'est bien compris ? Menaça t'elle avec un regard froid et malveillant.

Sasuke et Naruto n'eurent le choix que d'acquiescer.

- Donc toi Naruto tu vas vivre dans la maison de Sasuke, et toi Sasuke chez Naruto.

- Pourquoi j'irais vivre chez ce vantard ?

- Réfléchis crétin, si tu vis chez toi on verra Sasuke vivre chez toi et on va commencer à se poser des questions…

Pas sur d'avoir bien saisit, Naruto lâcha quand même un Ok de compréhension sous le regard glacé de Tsunade.

- Bon, maintenant sortez de mon bureau, avec vous dans les pattes je perds du temps pour régler ce problème.

Le blond se tourna sans en dire plus et partit, suivit du brun qui lui courait après en beuglant :

- Attend moi Sasu… euh… Naruto

Tout en se disant que c'était vraiment bizarre de se voir soit même et de s'appeler par son prénom.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, enfin sauf au moment où Naruto a mit ses doigts dans son nez, donc en fait il a mit les doigts de Sasuke dans le nez à Sasuke, ce qui avait rendu fou de rage ce dernier :

- Enlève mes doigts de mon nez !

Et bien fait rire Naruto qui venait d'avoir une idée machiavélique :

- Fiche moi la paix, où alors je me trimballe avec un doigt dans le nez dans tout Konoha !

Sasuke fulmina et se vit l'espace d'un instant étrangler son propre corps, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal (à son corps, pas à Naruto). Naruto lui s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette, et si le brun maintenant blond l'énervait il ne se gênerait pas pour le frapper. Pour résumé : Naruto était en position dominante face à Sasuke, et cela lui prodiguait un plaisir incroyable. Finalement cette situation était vraiment géniale et amusante.

Sasuke n'avait plus rien dit à partir de là, et Naruto qui avait une once de cœur quand même ne mit plus les doigts de son rival dans le nez de son rival.

Toute personne qui aurait assisté à la scène aurait cru rêver : voir un Naruto silencieux, les mains dans les poches, un air énervé sur le visage, et un Sasuke tout sautillant avec un large sourire sans arrêt entrain de brailler… c'était vraiment trop irréel…

Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Sasuke qui n'était vraiment pas rassuré de laisser son corps à l'emmerdeur qui lui servait d'ami et de rival préféra le suivre chez Ichikaru (le restaurant de ramens préféré de Naruto) quand ce dernier l'invita en ajoutant « bien sur tu payes ta part ».

Voir Sasuke commander en beuglant des bols de ramens et les avaler à une vitesse incroyable était totalement inhabituel, et voir un Naruto calme réfléchir devant son bol de ramens sans le toucher était surnaturel. Au fond de lui Sasuke se demandait vraiment comment leur secret allait bien pouvoir rester secret… Tous deux étaient bien trop différent… C'était comme demander au feu de geler et à la glace de réchauffer…

Il était perdu comme ça dans ses pensés quand une voix bien connue retentit à ses oreilles :

- Sasuke-kun

Par habitude, il se prépara à recevoir le corps de Sakura… Mais rien ne se passa… Sakura se trouvait à côté de lui et serrait… bah lui-même dans ses bras… ou du moins Naruto qui était en lui même, mais ça elle l'ignorait, alors…

Il soupira, finalement être dans le corps de cet abruti avait du bon.

Quand à Naruto il paru très surpris d'être serré d'aussi près par Sakura, puis se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas son corps habituel il décida d'en profiter. Cela lui rappela le jour où il avait fait une technique de transformation en Sasuke pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui, mais là c'était différent, il était carrément Sasuke, il jubila.

- Sakura-chan ! Je suis heureux de te revoir tu m'as tellement manqué.

A côté Sasuke dans le corps de Naruto qui avait commencé a mangé ses ramens failli s'étrangler, il toussa et toussa encore, jusqu'à ce que Sakura lui tapote gentiment le dos :

- Tu vois Naruto ce que c'est que de manger trop vite !

Il essaya de prendre l'air niais de Naruto, mais ne réussis qu'à lancer à la kunoichi un regard glacé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ?

Il essaya de faire le sourire stupide de Naruto, mais ne réussis qu'à faire une espèce de grimace.

- Tu as mal au ventre ?

Il essaya de dire une des phrases gentilles et bêtes que Naruto répétait à longueur de journée, mais ne réussis qu'à dire :

- Lâche moi Sakura !

Et puis abandonnant totalement l'idée de ressembler à Naruto il retourna regarder son bol de ramens.

Sakura n'y compris rien, mais de l'autre côté se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait alors elle oublia Naruto, et se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke. Il avait totalement cessé de s'occuper de la jeune fille et était tranquillement entrain de manger son… Sixième bol de ramens.

- Ouah ! Sasuke-kun, tu as de l'appétit aujourd'hui, enfin je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien !

- T'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, rien ne peut m'arrêter moi, encore moins cet espèce d'arrogant vantard.

C'était la première fois que la jeune fille entendait Sasuke-kun aligné autant de mot l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait Sakura chan. Mais elle failli tomber de sa chaise quand le beau brun ténébreux lui lança un sourire joyeux et sincère, un sourire qui le rendait encore plus craquant … Alors comme un sucre sous la pluie, comme la glace sous le soleil, comme le chocolat sous la chaleur elle se sentit fondre, et continua d'admirer le sourire de Sasuke sentant des papillons voler dans son estomac.

- Sakura-chan, youhou ça va ?

Il passait une main devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir, elle cligna des yeux, non elle ne rêvait pas, l'homme qu'elle aimait était là devant elle, lui souriait, l'appelait Sakura chan, et avait un regard inquiet devant son manque de réaction… C'était trop beau.

- Mieux que jamais, Sasuke-kun

Il lui sourit encore plus joyeusement, la jeune fille crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter sous le choc.

- Sasuke… kun…

- Oui ?

Et cet air innocent lui allait si bien…

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu souris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Il rougit… Et Sakura crut s'évanouir de bonheur.

De son côté Naruto, ou plutôt Sasuke dans le corps de Naruto faisait la gueule, comme à son habitude (pas au corps de Naruto, mais à Sasuke, pour ceux qui auraient du mal à suivre tout ça). Cette situation l'énervait, bien sur Sakura n'était plus collée à lui, et c'était tant mieux, mais Naruto était totalement entrain de le ridiculiser. Il le regardait ou se regardait ? Du coin de l'œil. C'était vraiment bizarre, c'était comme se regarder dans un miroir, mais dans un miroir qui ne l'imiterait pas du tout. Un miroir qui montrerait l'opposé de ce qu'il est en vérité. Mais un miroir avec son corps. Il soupira.

Naruto racontait des âneries à Sakura, toutefois elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait, bien trop occupé à contempler son sourire.

Sasuke soupira à nouveau. Finalement tout cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point, et il décida d'aller se coucher plutôt que de voir une seconde de plus son corps faire de si grands gestes et parler aussi fort.

- Où tu vas Naruto ?

- J'ai plus faim, jme casse.

Sakura n'en cru pas ses yeux, Naruto dire qu'il n'avait plus faim devant un bol de ramens… Vraiment tout cela semblait fictif, d'un côté Sasuke lui souriait et de l'autre Naruto ne mangeait plus.

- C'est ça barre toi, espèce de jaloux !

Sasuke ne se retourna pas, et continua son chemin.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend à Naruto ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu dire non à un bol de ramen ?

- Laisse tomber Sakura-chan, ce type n'est qu'un vantard et un idiot finit.

Si Naruto réfléchissait un peu plus il se rendrait compte qu'il est entrain de s'insulter lui-même dans un sens, mais bon il s'amusait tellement dans le corps de Sasuke qu'il n'y fit pas attention. Et pour montrer sa joie il commanda un autre bol de ramen.

A suivre…

Sasuke : je suis dans le corps de l'autre idiot !

Naruto : tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'autre idiot ?

Sasuke : je suis dans le corps de l'autre idiot !

Naruto : OH ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

L'autatrice : laisse le Naruto, il est choqué je crois là…

Naruto : pourtant il devrait être content d'être dans mon corps nan ? Je suis plutôt sexy et tout…

L'autatrice : oui c'est vrai, mais tu sais Sasuke rien ne l'amuse

Naruto : bah, après tout c'est ce qui fait tout son charme

L'autatrice : oui…

Naruto : pi le voir sourire, aaaah, rien que d'y penser…

L'autatrice : oui…

Naruto : ahlalala, Sasuke serait un si bel homme avec un sourire franc…

L'autatrice : c'est bon t'as finis Naruto ? Tu fous de la bave pleins le plancher là…

Naruto : oups…

Sasuke : je suis dans le corps de l'autre idiot …

Sakura : je suis bien d'accord avec Naruto, Sasuke-kun avec un sourire y a que ça de vrai…

bave partout

Sasuke : je suis dans le corps de l'autre idiot…

L'autatrice : bon laissons le déprimer dans son coin… Dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça


	2. nouveau premier baiser?

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :(  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? Euh… lent ?

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple :** beau brun ténébreux recherche tête jaune et yeux bleus … bref Sasunaru

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Le soleil traversa les carreaux et le réveilla. Il se leva doucement, il ne chercha même pas à savoir s'il avait rêvé ou pas, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Rien que de voir le désordre qui traînait dans la chambre, il su qu'il était dans la chambre de Naruto, rien que de regarder ses mains plus bronzés que celles qu'il était habitué à avoir, il su qu'il était encore dans son corps. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Il avait très mal dormi, déjà parce que quand il était arrivé chez Naruto il avait eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que c'était un bordel incommensurable : des boites de ramens s'empilaient partout, des habits traînaient dans tous les coins, et dans la chambre le lit était en vrac, et ensuite parce qu'il avait du dormir avec le corps de Naruto. Et dormir avec le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il avait eut envie toute la nuit de se couper les cheveux et se demandait comment Naruto réussissait à dormir avec ses cheveux en brosse (il sait même pas que Naruto a un joli bonnet de nuit , pi il peut parler lui, vu la coupe qu'il a…). Il entra dans la salle de bain… Et eut envie de pousser un grand OUF, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La salle de bain était niquel, pas un truc qui traîne par terre, rien, pendant une seconde le blond enfin Sasuke qui est toujours à l'intérieur du blond se demanda si Naruto se lavait pour que se soit aussi propre ? Puis il se déshabilla (ou déshabilla Naruto, bref c'est Naruto qui se retrouve tout nu même si c'est Sasuke qui pense) et rentra sous la douche, il lava ce corps qui n'était pas le sien en essayant de faire comme si c'était le cas. (Il n'eut même pas d'idée perverse… contrairement à je suis quasiment sûr toutes les fans, moi la première). Une fois lavé, habillé, il essaya de trouver quelque chose à manger… Peine perdue, il n'y avait que des ramens et tout le reste était périmé. Ne se voyant vraiment pas manger des ramens dès le matin, ni même boire du lait qui allait le rendre malade jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il préféra sauter le petit déjeuner. Il sortit alors et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez vous habituel de l'équipe 7.

Pendant ce temps chez Sasuke, sur le lit de Sasuke un gros tas de couverture ronflait. Naruto était ce qu'il était, même dans le corps de son ami, il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Un bref moment plus tard il se réveilla. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était dans le corps de Sasuke, où même qu'il était dans sa maison. Alors quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda franchement où il était et qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que tout à coup sa couverture soit couverte d'éventails. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir pourquoi deux mèches de cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux, lui qui habituellement était blond. Il était dans le corps de l'autre vantard. Ne réfléchissant pas plus à la situation, il s'habilla, oubliant de passé dans la salle de bain, puis il farfouilla dans les placards de la cuisine de Sasuke en cherchant du ramen. Il n'en trouva pas. Pesta contre son rival qu'il n'était qu'un crétin abruti de ne pas avoir des ramens chez lui. Tant pi il passerait chez Ichikaru en manger. Il laissa sur place tout le chantier qu'il avait mis, et se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers des ramens qui n'attendaient que lui.

Naruto arriva le premier. Enfin je m'exprime mal, le corps de Naruto arriva le premier. Ce dernier s'accouda à la rambarde du pont et regarda la rivière en dessous. Il observa son reflet… Le reflet de ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. Soupira. Mais s'attarda sur l'image que la rivière lui renvoyait. Voir Naruto avec un air aussi fier c'était vraiment étrange, et il ne put décrocher son regard des yeux bleus glaciaux. Ce n'était pas un regard qui allait à Naruto. Mais ça il s'en contrefichait. Toute cette histoire était de la faute de cet abruti conclu-t'il et il cessa de regarder le reflet que la rivière lui renvoyait. Sakura arriva peu de temps après.

- Coucou Naruto, tu es le premier pour une fois !

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais ne se découragea pas.

- Ca va mieux qu'hier ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

Elle n'eut le droit qu'à un hmf, et elle ne su quoi dire d'autre. Voir Naruto dans cet état lui fit se poser quelques questions… Puis lui vint une idée :

- Je sais c'est à cause d'hier, tu es vexé parce que tu n'as pas gagné et que tu as finis à l'hôpital…

Naruto leva un regard étonné vers elle :

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiété, Sasuke-kun n'a pas plus gagné que toi. Et puis tu sais bien qu'il est très fort, tu n'aurais pas du te battre contre lui.

Sasuke-kun n'a pas plus gagné que toi, Sasuke-kun n'a pas plus gagné que toi : cette phrase dite par la jeune fille tourna sans cesse dans la tête à Naruto où habitait désormais Sasuke, et l'énerva vraiment. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu être à égalité avec ce crétin ? Et maintenant à cause de tout ça il se retrouvait prisonnier de ce corps… Si un jour il récupérait sa véritable enveloppe il jura de faire payer à Naruto tout ce qu'il était obligé de subir, et surtout qu'il ne serait plus jamais à égalité avec cet imbécile, il devait être plus fort que lui. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas que la jeune fille attendait une réaction de sa part. Sakura commençait à s'inquiéter pour Naruto, elle ne l'avais jamais vu si sérieux ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Allo Naruto ?

Il releva les yeux vers la kunoichi :

- Quoi ?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal

Ca c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Rien…

- T'es sur ?

- Je suis juste fatigué, Sakura… chan

C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'il avait ajouté le chan. Mais s'il voulait que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne se pose pas trop de questions, il fallait qu'il essaye d'agir un minimum comme Naruto.

- Ok ! Tant mieux !

Il ne répondit rien. Agir comme Naruto mais alors juste le strict minimum, et il se dit que d'appeler la kunoichi Sakura-chan, c'était déjà bien suffisant. Cette dernière de toute façon n'attendait aucune réponse bien trop occupée à regarder un Sasuke tout souriant courir vers elle en gueulant :

- Sakura-chan, comment ça va ce matin ?

Le véritable Sasuke sentit les cheveux de Naruto se dresser un peu plus haut sur sa tête et se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas balancer un coup de poing à son corps qui hébergeait toujours ce crétin de Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à brailler si tôt le matin ?

- Oh toi la ferme, Monsieur le jaloux ! Si tu voulais que Sakura-chan s'intéresse un peu plus à toi, tu n'avais qu'à t'y prendre plus tôt…

- Je suis jaloux de rien du tout, encore moins de toi, baka !

- Qui c'est que tu traites de baka ? Baka !

- Toi, dobe.

Arrêt sur image de la part de Sakura. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Naruto ne venait-il pas d'insulter Sasuke de dobe ? Ne serais ce pas plutôt le contraire normalement ?

- Je vais te tuer, abruti !

- Dans tes rêves

- Tu vas voir, tu vas me supplier d'arrêter de te taper après

- Cause toujours !

Elle croyait halluciner, ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes à Sasuke de gigoter comme ça, et encore moins à Naruto de rester aussi froid et calme.

- Sasuke, je te vaincrai…

Et encore moins au brun d'appeler Naruto Sasuke…

Sasuke se rendant compte de la bourde de Naruto soupira, et essaya de rattraper la chose :

- Tu comptes te vaincre toi-même, abruti ?

- Que… Quoi ?

- Essaye un peu de réfléchir à ce que tu dis va, Baka, avec le peu de neurones qui logent dans ta tête.

- La ferme Sasu…

Et puis soudain la tête de Sasuke fit tilt, mais bien sur c'était Naruto qui venait de comprendre, il finit sa phrase dans un étranglement et ajouta avec un air niais :

- Euh… Naruto

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était censé s'adresser à lui-même…

Quel abruti il fait, pensait Sasuke dans la tête à Naruto.

Sakura comprenait de moins en moins, heureusement avant qu'elle ne se pose vraiment trop de questions Kakashi arriva. Naruto boudait parce qu'il s'était fait avoir par cet abruti de Sasuke, et qu'il préférait ne plus commettre d'erreur, si Sakura venait à découvrir la vérité et que Tsunade l'apprenait il n'osait même pas imaginé dans quel colère elle se mettrait. C'est donc Sakura toute seule qui cria à Kakashi :

- Vous êtes en retard.

Et soudain elle se sentit vraiment très seule. Ces deux coéquipiers devenaient incontestablement trop étranges.

La journée se passa comme une journée habituelle… Ou presque… Leur mission était de rang D, Tsunade avait préféré leur en donner des faciles pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de problèmes.

Donc ils durent promenés des chiens, trouver des chats, nourrir des poissons rouges, s'occuper de jardins, faire les courses… Ce qui différait avec la journée normale, c'est sûrement que Sasuke ait laissé fuir un chien, s'est fait griffer de partout par un chat, a tué trois poissons rouges en les nourrissant avec des ramens, détruit deux jardins, et s'est trompé dans la liste des courses. Et aussi peut-être que Naruto est resté calme dans son coin en se moquant de lui. Kakashi et Sakura se regardait ahuri se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez le brun et le blond. Penser que les deux rivaux avaient échangé leurs corps ne leur vint pas à l'esprit (en même temps quand on trouve quelque chose de bizarre chez deux personnes on se dit pas « tiens ! Ils ont du échanger leurs corps ») mais ils se posaient tous deux des questions. Au moment de se séparer, Sakura pris Sasuke par le bras et comme à son habitude lui demanda un rendez vous, Sasuke lui lança son plus beau sourire et répondit :

- Mais bien sur Sakura-chan avec plaisir !

Naruto soupira, grogna, et laissa ses deux compagnons seuls (enfin ça c'est ce que vit Sakura, parce qu'en fait comme vous l'avez compris : c'est Sasuke qui soupire, qui grogne et qui part, et c'est Naruto qui accepte de sortir avec Sakura)

Sakura bien trop contente que SON Sasuke-kun accepte enfin un rendez vous avec elle ne se formalisa pas de la bizarrerie de ses compagnons, puis s'accrocha au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait (ou du moins à son corps, parce que l'esprit n'est plus du tout le même…) et l'entraîna faire un tour de Konoha rien que tous les deux.

Sasuke de son côté était vraiment fatigué. Voir Naruto se ridiculiser toute la journée c'était amusant, mais voir Naruto le ridiculiser toute la journée ça l'était beaucoup moins, ce crétin était en train de nuire à sa réputation. Il décida de rentrer. Puis compris que c'était une erreur quand il regarda à nouveau l'état des lieux.

- Naruto, c'est vraiment le bordel chez toi !

Il retroussa ses manches, et décida de tout mettre en ordre. C'était peut-être pas chez lui, mais il était obligé d'y vivre, alors autant que se soit rangé, parce que sinon il allait vraiment devenir fou.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment de la situation, et surtout essayait de trouver dans ses livres comment y remédier. Mais elle eut beau cherché, elle ne trouvait aucune solution. Sa conclusion fut que ce n'était pas un problème courant, même si elle le savait déjà avant, et qu'elle allait devoir trouver une solution toute seule sans l'aide des livres. Elle soupira. Et si elle laissait les deux concernés se débrouiller tout seul ?

- Sakura ? Lâche tout de suite Sasuke-kun, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais de l'ombre avec ton grand front !

Sakura eut bien envie de balancer son poing dans la tête à Ino, mais n'en eut pas le temps car Sasuke demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut celle là ?

Ino s'étrangla. Regarda Sasuke, regarda Sakura, et repassa à Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, ne me dit pas que tu préfères cette fille au grand front à moi quand même ?

- Bah moi j'aime bien son front, elle est mignonne Sakura-chan.

Ino cru s'évanouir, alors Sasuke avait son choix, et c'était Sakura.

Sakura enfin plutôt le moi intérieur de Sakura criait « génial, génial, il aime mon front, il me préfère même à Ino, c'est génial »

Et Sasuke, enfin Naruto essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour qu'Ino fasse une tête pareille, mais il eut beau réfléchir, il ne saisissait pas du tout. Alors il tira Sakura et laissa Ino prendre racine sur place. Sakura ne disait plus rien, autant dire qu'elle était aux anges.

- Sakura chan, on va chez Ichikaru! Je t'invite manger un bol de ramen.

Sakura ne trouva même pas cela bizarre que Sasuke l'invite manger des ramens, comme dit plutôt elle était tellement heureuse que si tout à coup Sasuke-kun lui avait demandé de rejoindre Orochimaru elle aurait accepté sans poser de questions.

Sasuke était couché sur le lit à Naruto, dans une chambre toute brillante, il avait tout nettoyé de fond en comble et c'était vraiment plus agréable comme ça. Il observait le plafond, espérant que tout à coup Tsunade allait débarquer et crier « j'ai la solution », mais c'était sûrement peine perdue. Il déglutit en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être rester dans ce corps à tout jamais, et essaya de penser à autre chose, mais n'y réussit pas vraiment. Non il ne pourrait pas rester dans ce corps, l'Hokage allait sûrement trouver une solution. Mais et si il n'y en avait pas… Il doit bien y en avoir une, s'ils ont réussis à échanger leur corps une fois ils pourront bien recommencer. Mais si jamais c'était irrémédiable ? Ca ne devait pas l'être… Oui mais si jamais… Il n'y avait pas de « si » qui tienne, il fallait qu'il retrouve son corps, sinon il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il finit par s'endormir…

- Encore un autre !

C'était Naruto qui en était à son huitième bol de ramen. Sakura à côté de lui le regardait manger avec appétit, mais toujours trop heureuse pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'élu de son cœur.

- Sakura-chan ? Tu ne manges pas ?

- Si, si, Sasuke-kun

Mais elle ne toucha pas plus à son bol, continuant de fixer son Sasuke. Puis en elle-même prit une décision, si Sasuke-kun avait accepter de sortir avec elle, qu'il aimait son front, qu'il repoussait Ino, et qu'il l'invitait manger un bol de ramen c'était… qu'il était sûrement lui aussi amoureux d'elle. Alors aujourd'hui, elle lui volerait son premier baiser… Ou presque son premier baiser, ce dernier ayant été volé par ce crétin de Naruto, on pouvait dire que ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

- Sasuke-kun ?

Il se retourna vers elle la bouche encore pleine de ramens.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit plus calme, s'il te plaît ?

Naruto acquiesça dans le corps de Sasuke, finit son bol, et suivit Sakura.

Sasuke était assis en sueur sur le lit de Naruto, il venait de faire un cauchemar horrible où il était poursuivi par des centaines de Naruto mais des Naruto qui était dans son corps. Il décida de ne pas se rendormir, que sortir était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Prendre l'air et penser à autre chose.

Sakura et Sasuke alias Naruto étaient assis sur un banc dans un coin tranquille et totalement désert.

- Tu sais… Sasuke-kun… Je t'aime vraiment…

Naruto l'écoutait, et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, alors quand elle se retourna vers lui et s'approcha pour l'embrasser il ne réagit pas et attendit avec une certaine impatience le moment fatidique. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, leur nez se touchèrent, tous deux fermèrent leurs yeux, et puis… Dans l'esprit de Naruto apparut une image de Sasuke, il eut un mouvement de recul et entendit un grand STOP. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Naruto (enfin Sasuke dans son corps) avait la main sur la bouche de Sakura et un regard de tueur envers lui.

- Sakura… chan

Ne pas oublier le chan, pensa Sasuke avant de continuer :

- Je te l'emprunte un instant.

Puis il tira Naruto plus loin. Sakura trop surprise par ce qu'il venait de se passer ne réagit pas, et resta planter là sans bouger.

- Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je t'empêche d'embrasser Sakura.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu es jaloux c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas embrassé quand t'en avait l'occasion, quand t'étais encore dans ton corps ? Bâtard !

Sasuke soupira.

- C'est pas le problème, j'aime pas Sakura, et je suis pas jaloux, mais je te signale que tu allais l'embrasser AVEC MON CORPS ! Abruti !

- Et alors ça te pose un problème ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Je ne veux pas que Sakura croie que je l'aime, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Dit plutôt que t'es jaloux !

Sasuke commença à vraiment s'énerver :

- Baka ! Elle pense qu'elle m'embrasse moi… T'es entrain de lui mentir…

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème !

- C'est mal ce que tu fais !

Naruto explosa de rire. Quelqu'un serait passé par là et aurait en fait vu Sasuke rire, en serait certainement tomber raide mort par terre tellement ça semblait irréel. (Je sais que dans les animés, il rigole, mais c'est un rire méchant et stupide, Naruto rit avec un rire à la Naruto mais dans le corps de Sasuke… Enfin vous avez compris)

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça abruti ?

- C'est toi, et arrête de m'appeler abruti, abruti ! Tu me dis que c'est mal ce que je fais… Je pensais franchement que t'en avais rien à faire de ce qui était mal et de ce qui était bien.

Sasuke pris l'air vexé et tourna la tête, mais ajouta :

- Elle est persuadée de m'embrasser moi, et pas toi ! C'est MOI qu'elle aurait embrassé, et c'est à MOI qu'elle aurait pensé après. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était toi…

Et Naruto cessa de rire, il venait de se rendre compte que Sakura croyait sincèrement embrasser Sasuke et pas lui. Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle l'embrasse en sachant qui elle embrassait vraiment…

- C'est bon j'ai compris Sasuke, fiche moi la paix… Je n'essaierai plus de l'embrasser.

Puis il se retourna et partit. Sasuke regarda son dos (oui c'est bien le sien) et soupira, non pas parce qu'il avait de la peine pour Naruto, mais parce qu'il venait d'échapper au pire, heureusement il était arrivé au bon moment, sinon Sakura ne l'aurait plus lâché une fois son corps récupéré.

Naruto lui, avait vraiment de la peine. Pas pour cet idiot de Sasuke, non il avait de la peine pour lui-même. Il s'était tellement prit au jeu, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que les autres ne voyaient que Sasuke, l'espèce de choses brunes vantardes et égoïstes mais qui fait tomber toutes les filles, et pas lui Naruto le beau blond souriant adorable et fort qui ne fait tomber rien du tout. Ce jeu ne l'amusait plus du tout, et il espérait maintenant que Tsunade arrive en courant et criant « j'ai la solution ».

Sakura était toujours assise sur son banc, malgré cela elle venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et jura en son fort antérieur que le lendemain elle allait faire payer à Naruto ce qu'il venait de faire.

Dans son bureau, l'Hokage venait de s'endormir, épuisé par cette journée de recherche. Elle avait peut-être trouvé une idée pour résoudre le problème, mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour appeler les deux énergumènes et leur expliquer, alors elle avait préféré se laisser emporter par Morphée en attendant le lendemain. Laissant une énorme pile de travail à côté d'elle.

A suivre…

Sasuke : Naruto allait embrasser Sakura…

Naruto : mais non, mais non, je l'ai pas fait c'est ce qui compte !

Sasuke : Naruto allait embrasser Sakura…

Naruto : Oh non ! Ca y'est il recommence.

L'autatrice : il se choque vraiment pour rien lui… Bon sinon désolé pour ceux qui attendent un peu plus d'action, et qui attendent autres choses que de l'eau de rose et tout ça… Mais bon, je ne pense pas que je vais mettre beaucoup d'action de toute façon (mais y en aura quand même un peu)… Cette histoire tourne essentiellement autour de Sasuke et Naruto (c'est mes petits chouchous c'est pour ça)

Naruto : mouais, j'aurais préféré n'être le chouchou de personne dans ces conditions…

Sasuke : Naruto allait embrasser Sakura…

Naruto : ah ! Je pense que lui non plus…


	3. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait? le véritable ami

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :(  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? Euh… mielleux ?

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple :** Réfléchissons… Con arrogant attiré par petit crétin blond… Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Quel fut le bonheur de Naruto et Sasuke quand le lendemain ils furent convoqués par la cinquième Hokage. Et encore plus quand elle leur dit « avoir peut-être trouver une solution ». 

- Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

S'impatientait Naruto tout en remuant le corps du brun.

- Du calme Naruto, bon tout est arrivé quand le chidori et le rasengan se sont rencontrés, alors il suffit peut-être que vous recommenciez.

Sasuke passa la main de Naruto dans les cheveux de Naruto, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Choses dites choses faites, les voilà dans un coin tranquille de Konoha, accompagné de Tsunade qui surveille qu'ils n'en profitent pas pour s'entretuer et qui s'arrange pour que personne n'assiste à la scène. Comme Naruto était dans le corps de Sasuke, il pouvait faire le chidori, son corps se souvenait inconsciemment de cette attaque et par conséquent il pouvait l'utiliser, tout comme Sasuke lui pouvait faire le rasengan ainsi que les clones. Quand Naruto activa le sharingan, il fut impressionné, ces yeux étaient vraiment incroyables, et c'était vraiment agréable de regarder avec, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout voir. Aucun des gestes de Sasuke ne lui échappait. Quand Tsunade donna le départ de leur attaque ils se jetèrent tous deux l'un sur l'autre avec une violence extrême. Inconsciemment Sasuke espérait réussir à le battre il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle égalité, et en fait Naruto avait exactement les mêmes pensées, parce qu'il voulait être reconnu par son rival et ami. Alors quand les deux attaques se rencontrèrent elles avaient une grande puissance et se repoussèrent avec force. Naruto et Sasuke valsèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. L'un atterrit dans la rivière, et l'autre contre un arbre. Et ils se réveillèrent tous deux quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital…

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux quasiment en même temps ils espérèrent tous deux de toute leur âme que tout était redevenu normal. Ils s'assirent sur leur lit, se regardèrent un instant (oui on les avait mis cette fois ci dans la même chambre, pour qu'ils soient tout de suite au courant si le plan avait fonctionné), et se recouchèrent tous les deux en soupirant.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, c'est parce que t'as pas su utiliser le rasengan.

- Dobe, c'est toi qui n'a pas su maîtriser le chidori.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. De toute façon cette conversation ne menait à rien… L'un comme l'autre avait donné le meilleur de lui-même pour l'attaque et l'un comme l'autre le savait très bien. C'était juste… Que ça n'avait pas fonctionné…

Mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas et retournèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage lui demander de réessayer. Elle accepta, et pour la deuxième fois dans la journée ils utilisèrent la technique de l'autre. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée ils se réveillèrent à l'hôpital sans que rien n'ait changé. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils résoudraient le problème, alors complètement abattu ils quittèrent l'hôpital, et retournèrent chacun chez l'autre.

Naruto ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit là, et Sasuke n'essaya même pas, il sortit de chez Naruto tard dans la nuit, et se dirigea vers le pont : point de rendez vous habituel pour l'équipe 7.

Il regarda à nouveau la rivière, comme la lune était claire, il put voir très clairement Naruto s'y refléter, et il l'examina. Il le scruta comme si c'était vraiment le blond qui était là. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir le véritable Naruto, parce que celui qu'il connaissait n'avait pas ce visage froid, ni ce regard fier. Après tout voulait-il retrouver son corps où juste le sourire de Naruto ? Son corps bien évidemment, le sourire du blond il s'en contrefoutait. Il décida de rentrer, penser à tout ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

Le lendemain Sasuke arriva le premier. Sakura peu après. Elle se planta devant lui et regarda Naruto (oui parce qu'elle voit Naruto elle, pas Sasuke, nya je sais que c'est évident, mais je précise ). Ses yeux crachaient des flammes. Sasuke ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, il avait complètement oublié la scène qui avait eut lieu deux jours plus tôt, par contre Sakura, elle, s'en souvenait parfaitement et était bien décidé à lui faire payer. Elle fit craquer son poing et commença à piailler :

- Naruto, aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour !

Il releva un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris l'autre jour d'intervenir ? Sasuke-kun allait m'embrasser et toi, TOI TU AS TOUT GACHE, JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !

Ah ! C'était donc ça… Il rebaissa son sourcil pour montrer qu'il s'en contrefichait. Sakura lui balança son poing dans la figure… qu'il arrêta sans trop de difficulté à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle fut si surprise du réflexe de Naruto qu'elle ne pensa même pas à utiliser l'autre poing ni même les pieds.

- Fiche moi la paix, Sakura !

Et merde, voilà qu'il avait oublié le chan… Oh ! Et puis tant pis, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

- C'est toi qui aurait du me ficher la paix ce soir là !

- Je ne te laisserai JAMAIS l'embrasser

- POURQUOI ? Tu es jaloux, je le comprends, mais moi je ne t'aime pas, tu devrais être capable de le comprendre non ? C'est Sasuke-kun que j'aime.

- M'en fout, je ne te laisserai pas l'embrasser pour autant.

- Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'était son corps, qu'il ne voulait pas que son corps soit utilisé de cette façon, et que même s'il aimait bien la jeune fille, elle n'était pour lui qu'une amie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusion, il ne voulait pas non plus que si jamais il récupérait son corps elle le colle encore plus. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le dire sans subir après les foudres de Tsunade.

- Parce que c'est un crétin !

- Moins crétin que toi !

Si c'était toute l'estime que Sakura portait à Naruto, il le plaignait… Quoi que non, en fait il s'en foutait que Sakura ait ou pas de l'estime pour Naruto.

- Je sais que tu es jaloux, mais la prochaine fois laisse moi tranquille

- Je ne suis pas jaloux

- Pourquoi tu nies ?

- Je ne nie pas !

- Je sais que tu mens !

- Je ne mens pas

(Partie comme ça on est pas couché)

- Arrête tes blagues ! T'es jaloux c'est tout !

- Je ne t'aime pas, donc je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Mais oui bien sur !

Sasuke soupira, elle commençait à l'énerver. Heureusement il vit Naruto arriver avec son corps derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, elle allait enfin le laisser tranquille. Il pointa du doigt Naruto et dit :

- Tiens, va le coller lui, et fiche moi la paix !

Elle se retourna et quand elle aperçut son Sasuke-kun, elle oublia totalement Naruto, puis elle couru vers l'homme de ses rêves pour l'accueillir.

- Sasuke-kun, je suis si contente de te revoir, on va peut-être pouvoir continuer ce qu'on a du arrêter l'autre fois à cause de l'autre jaloux.

Mais à son grand regret, Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, il baissa les yeux, fit non de la tête et dit :

- Sakura-chan… Non ! Je ne t'embrasserai pas et je ne sortirai plus avec toi non plus, je vais me comporter comme l'arrogant crétin que je suis à partir d'aujourd'hui. Désolé…

Sakura ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ce revirement soudain chez celui qui faisait battre son cœur ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je pensais… Je pensais que tu m'aimais…

- Eh bien tu t'es trompé, c'est tout.

Naruto ne voulait pas être si méchant avec la jeune fille, mais il ne désirait pas non plus continuer à se servir du corps de Sasuke pour être avec elle.

- Sasuke-kun, pourquoi ?

Commença t'elle à pleurer

- Je ne t'aime pas, Sakura !

Dire ces mots étaient assez difficiles pour lui, il n'avait même pas ajouté le « chan » à Sakura, mais quand il releva les yeux et qu'il vit Sasuke l'observer il se sentit un peu mieux même quand son rival tourna le regard. Il sourit, Sasuke ne changerait jamais peu importe le corps dans lequel il était et finalement cela le rassura un peu. Alors quand Sakura se cramponna à lui, il put la repousser sans se sentir trop mal, lui lancer un « fiche moi la paix » digne de Sasuke, et la laisser planter là. Une fois près de son rival, il s'assit par terre contre la rambarde et attendit Kakashi dans le silence. Imiter Sasuke n'était finalement pas difficile il suffisait de jeter des regards à glacer le sang à tout va, ne parler que pour dire des choses froides, et le reste du temps se taire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Naruto de se conduire comme ça, et il se demandait comment son ami arrivait à ne pas se sentir mal en étant aussi distant avec les autres.

- Tu dis plus rien, dobe

- Un connard arrogant loge dans mon corps, moi je loge dans le corps du connard arrogant, hier on a essayé de récupérer nos corps mais on a échoué, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je n'ai même pas manger de ramen ce matin parce qu'il n'y rien chez toi, et en plus je viens d'envoyer balader Sakura… Je ne vois pas franchement qu'est ce que je pourrais trouver à dire avec ça.

Sasuke fidèle à lui-même ne répondit pas. De toute façon lui non plus n'avait pas grand-chose à dire : après tout un crétin logeait dans son corps et il logeait dans le corps de ce crétin, il n'avait pas réussit à récupérer son corps, il n'avait pas non plus dormi de la nuit… enfin le reste il s'en moquait puisqu'il ne mangeait pas de ramen aux petits déjeuner, et qu'envoyer balader Sakura était dans ses habitudes quotidiennes. Celle-ci d'ailleurs était toujours plantée sur le pont à l'endroit où l'avait laissé Naruto et ne bougeait plus. Peut-être était elle morte sur le coup et qu'elle s'était enraciné. Trois heures plus tard quand Kakashi se décida enfin à arriver aucun d'eux n'avaient bougés, et aucun d'eux ne lui reprocha son retard. La journée se déroula sans encombre, les trois ninjas n'eurent aucun problème, même Naruto ne provoqua aucune catastrophe. Sakura déprimait totalement et ne courait pas sans arrêt après Sasuke, et Sasuke était égal à lui-même : froid et distant.

Kakashi les regardait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ses élèves étaient aussi étranges et déprimés. Tout en lisant son livre préféré il les observait du coin de l'œil et il remarquait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors à la fin de la journée il proposa de les inviter à manger quelque chose. Sakura trop déprimée déclina l'invitation, elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Sasuke refusa catégoriquement, il en avait par-dessus la tête des ramens, seul Naruto accepta avec plaisir. Voir Naruto refuser des ramens, et Sasuke les accepter créa un doute chez Kakashi, comme si ses deux élèves s'étaient échanger leur corps pendant la nuit… Il se mit à rire de lui-même de cette idée saugrenue, non c'était impossible voyons. Et puis comme Sasuke avait accepté son invitation ils allèrent tous deux manger des ramens.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à rentrer tout seul chez Naruto, quand la fille aux cheveux roses lui demanda s'ils pouvaient aller quelque part tous les deux pour discuter. Curieux de savoir ce que la jeune fille avait à lui dire, où plutôt avait à dire à Naruto il accepta. Ils marchèrent doucement sans aller dans un endroit bien précis, puis Sakura se décida à prendre enfin la parole.

- Tu sais… Je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus ce matin…

Sasuke accepta les excuses en restant dans un silence des plus total.

- Depuis… Enfin depuis que tu t'es battu avec Sasuke-kun l'autre jour, vous êtes tous les deux très bizarre, c'est comme si vous aviez totalement changé de personnalité.

Ils n'avaient pas exactement changé de personnalité, mais bon vu d'un regard extérieur cette explication pouvait concordée.

- Tu sais… J'étais vraiment contente quand Sasuket-kun a accepté mon rendez vous, quand il m'a sourit, quand il m'a appelé Sakura-chan avec cet air si doux et naïf…

Comment ne pouvait elle pas devinée… Cet air si doux et si naïf qui appartenait si bien à Naruto… Comment ne pouvait elle pas voir qui il était vraiment ?

- Il a même dit qu'il aimait bien mon front devant Ino…

Il réussissait facilement à imaginer la tête que la blonde avait du faire devant cette remarque…

- Il semblait tout à coup si… Si innocent… On aurait dit un nouveau Sasuke…

Un nouveau Sasuke… Ou alors juste Naruto…

- Et puis ce matin… Il m'a rejeté… Il est redevenu froid et distant.

Parce que Naruto ne voulait pas profiter de la jeune fille après que lui-même Sasuke lui ait expliqué ce qu'il faisait.

- Alors je me suis demandé… Comment je devais réagir face à lui… Toi Naruto tu devrais pouvoir me répondre, il a l'air toujours si attentif envers toi, il te cherche des noises tout le temps c'est vrai, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il aime bien te faire réagir, et quand il te regarde on voit qu'il te considère comme un ami proche même si vous êtes rivaux…

Naruto s'arrêta (vous avez compris bien entendu qu'en fait c'est Sasuke qui s'arrête). Il essaya d'assimiler les paroles de Sakura. Lui ? Attentif envers Naruto ? N'importe quoi, il le surveillait juste pour voir s'il était devenu plus fort. Et puis il ne lui cherchait pas de noises du tout, c'est juste que ça l'amusait quand le blond sortait de ses gonds, et il le regardait encore moins comme un ami proche, juste comme un rival, même si c'était peut-être vrai qu'il le considérait comme un ami. (Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il se cherche des excuses et qu'il se contredit ?)

- Tu vois Naruto, des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de trop entre vous deux.

Il se figea encore plus, mais il fallait qu'il réponde à la jeune fille parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'il la considérait comme telle, même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments

- Euh… Sakura chan… Voyons ne dit pas n'importe quoi… Bien sur que non tu n'es pas de trop…

- Hum…

Bon sang, ça ne suffisait pas… Qu'est ce qu'aurait dit Naruto dans ces moments là ? Il aurait sûrement sourit bêtement en disant que Sasuke n'était qu'un idiot arrogant, que lui il aimait bien quand elle était là, il aurait peut-être ajouté que Sasuke tenait aussi à elle, même s'il le cachait bien… Et puis il aurait finit en lui souriant encore plus.

Mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sourires et encore moins de consoler…

- Sakura chan… je t'assure que tu n'es pas de trop. Nous sommes une équipe de trois… et puis sans toi se ne serait sûrement plus pareil…

- Je ne fais que traîner dans vos pattes.

Sasuke pensa très fort « aide moi Naruto », alors une image du garçon blond tout souriant avec la pause du mec cool qu'il avait piqué à Lee et Gai lui apparu et ça suffit à le booster :

- Sakura-chan tu es une chouette fille, je suis sur que même Sasuke pense la même chose, tu ne traînes pas dans nos pattes, tu es très importante pour l'équipe, cesse de penser comme ça. Si Sasuke t'as blessé je suis sûr qu'il le regrette, ne te pose pas trop de questions, ne te prend pas trop la tête soit toi-même envers lui, et aussi envers moi ! Parce que tu es notre amie !

Il n'avait jamais tant parlé, tout était un peu emmêlé, toutefois c'était aussi la première fois qu'il consolait quelqu'un. Etrangement quand Naruto était apparu dans son esprit il avait su quoi dire. Il tenta même un petit sourire. Même si ça ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Naruto, c'était déjà terrible venant de sa part. Et regarda Sakura. Ces mots lui avaient fait un certain effet, elle sécha ses larmes et lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci Naruto, tu es un véritable ami.

Puis il la raccompagna chez elle. Une fois seul il murmura pour lui-même :

- Merci Naruto, tu es un véritable ami…

- C'est gentil, Kakashi sensei de m'inviter manger des ramens.

- De rien Sasuke, mais euh… Tu n'en à pas assez, c'est le quatrième bol que tu manges…

Quand son professeur l'appela Sasuke, il se souvint qu'il n'était plus dans son corps (oui un bol de ramen lui fait tout oublier au petit Naruto). Il cessa de sourire, et repoussa même ses ramens. Devant ce changement subit de la part du brun Kakashi ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas :

- Vous savez Kakashi sensei je m'inquiète un peu pour Sasu… euh Naruto.

Le professeur fut surpris que Sasuke se mette à parler tout à coup de ses problèmes et qu'en plus il dise s'inquiéter pour Naruto, mais le laissa continuer à s'expliquer.

- En ce moment il est plutôt froid envers tout le monde, et en fait… Je me demande s'il ne se sent pas des fois super mal de repousser les gens comme ça, de rester si froid et distant avec ses amis… S'il ne sent pas un peu seul de refuser notre amitié…

Kakashi le regardait encore plus surpris, ce n'était pas vraiment Naruto qu'il décrivait, même s'il voulait bien reconnaître que ce dernier était plus distant que d'habitude ces derniers jours… En fait le jeune brun se décrivait lui-même…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il refuse votre amitié, il n'est juste pas habitué. Je pense aussi qu'il doit des fois complètement regretter ses paroles, mais n'en laisse rien paraître et pire encore continu de les dire.

- Alors pourquoi Kakashi sensei, pourquoi il n'essaye pas de changer un peu ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il est comme ça, et que malgré votre amitié, il n'a pas trouvé la personne qui l'aimera assez pour l'aider à s'ouvrir un peu plus.

- Il a Sakura...

Kakashi en fut certain à ce moment là, Sasuke ne parlait pas du tout de Naruto mais de lui-même. Il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi, mais finit par conclure que le brun agissait ainsi parce que cela lui permettait de se confier.

- Non, Sasuke, Sakura c'est après toi qu'elle court… lui dit il avec un petit air amusé.

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, Naruto bafouilla :

- Euh… oui oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire !

Puis repris :

- Mais Sakura est quand même son amie, alors pourquoi il ne change pas ?

- Peut-être que Sakura n'est pas la bonne personne…

Naruto se retourna vers son professeur et plongea les yeux de Sasuke dans le seul œil que Kakashi offrait :

- Alors qui ? Qui serait la bonne personne pour lui ? Qui pourrait l'aider et le rendre moins triste ?

Et sans vraiment bien comprendre pourquoi Naruto pensa un instant qu'il aimerait être cette personne pour Sasuke. Mais bon il n'y fit pas plus attention et attendit la réponse de Kakashi qui réfléchissait à sa question.

- Hummm… Je pense que ça… C'est à lui de le découvrir…

- Alors on ne peut pas l'aider ?

Kakashi se prenait vraiment au jeu de Sasuke qui cherchait la personne qui pourrait le soutenir…

- Je pense que si… Comme je te l'ai dit, avoir des amis doit déjà le rendre un peu moins triste, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'espère…

Le professeur sourit derrière son masque. Et Sasuke cessa de poser des questions, réfléchissant à ce que son sensei venait de lui expliquer. C'était bizarre pour Naruto mais le fait d'être dans le corps de Sasuke le forçait à se poser beaucoup de questions sur ce que pensait réellement le brun. Enfin plus qu'à son habitude, parce que son ami et rival l'avait toujours un peu intrigué.

Tsunade, elle, était désespérée, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour rendre leur corps aux deux sales gosses, son idée pourtant pas si mauvaise avait été un échec total. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que le destin s'était moqué d'elle et surtout du brun et du blond, comme s'il l'avait fait exprès… Et même si c'était une remarque qu'aurait pu sortir Neji avant que Naruto le batte, elle se demanda bien ce que le destin avait prévu en leur jouant ce mauvais tour…

A suivre…

Naruto : oui moi aussi je me demande bien !

L'autatrice : espèce de curieux va !

Naruto : bah on voit que c'est pas toi qui es dans ce corps !

Sasuke : quoi qu'est ce qu'il a mon corps ?

Naruto : bah justement, rien de spécial, moi je veux redevenir le beau blondinet trop craquant que j'étais, et pas cet espèce de chose ringarde ! Ah tient au fait t'es réveillé toi ?

Sasuke : Oui ! Je suis réveillé ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'espèce de chose ringarde ?

Naruto: que tu m'aimes?

Sasuke : Oui… Euh… (complètement déstabilisé)… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

L'autatrice : mais si voyons, mais si… Et vous quelque chose à dire ?


	4. Quatre affreux

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :(  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? Euh… un peu d'action, un peu d'humour… Un peu de suspens…

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple :** Je crois que dans ce chapitre Naruto est attiré par lui-même… mais sinon c'est Sasunaru

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

**Note 2 :** Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, je suis super contente, ça me fait trop plaisir que ça vous plaise super fière d'avoir des fans nananana !

* * *

Naruto, toujours dans le corps de Sasuke (eh oui entre les chapitres ils n'ont pas récupérés leur corps) était allongé sur un arbre et dormait. C'était le début de l'après midi, et il avait passé la matinée à faire des missions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, il était temps qu'il retrouve son corps pour que la vieille leur redonne enfin des missions sérieuses. Il était entrain de rêver de ramen (il ne pense franchement qu'à ça) et ne sentit pas la présence de quatre personnes autour de lui. En fait c'est quand ces personnes le balancèrent dans la rivière en dessous qu'il se réveilla pleinement, et sortit la tête de l'eau en maudissant celui qui avait osé le réveiller au meilleur moment de son rêve : il allait entamer son neuvième bol. Il sortit de l'eau pour se secouer et chercher le coupable. Quatre personnes descendirent de l'arbre où quelques secondes plus tôt il piquait un somme. C'était donc eux, ils ne les connaissaient pas, ils ne venaient pas de Konoha, mais peu importe ça allait chauffer.

- Pff, il est nul ce gosse, il a même pas remarquer qu'on était là.

Naruto sentit les cheveux de Sasuke se dresser sur sa tête, il allait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas nul, et activa le sharingan. Il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de pouvoir tout voir, c'était … vraiment extraordinaire. Bon pas le moment de rêvasser, il attaqua. Quelques minutes plus tard il gisait par terre sans aucun moyen de se relever (et oui il n'a plus le chakra de Kyuubi pour l'aider).

- Tu vois que t'es faible !

- Franchement t'es trop nul.

Le garçon se vexa au plus haut point. Surtout qu'il était entrain de ridiculiser son ami alors avec une énorme volonté bien connue de Naruto il se releva. Il sentit une douleur à l'épaule et vit des tâches se former un peu partout sur le corps de Sasuke. Il avait déjà vu ça une fois… Quand il avait combattu Gaara… Mais il ignorait bien ce que c'était. Les quatre personnes qui l'avaient attaqué prirent la même forme que lui et dire :

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir la marque d'Orochimaru

La marque d'Orochimaru, il n'était pas certain de comprendre… Ce serpent aurait jeté un sort à Sasuke et c'est pour ça qu'il avait toutes ses tâches sur le corps ? Il jura intérieurement qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais Orochimaru d'avoir touché à Sasuke et que quand l'occasion viendrait il lui ferait bouffer ses serpents puis le transformerais en sac à main…

- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Nous sommes les quatre du son… Et nous voulons te rendre plus fort !

- Je suis bien assez fort sans votre aide

Ils rigolèrent :

- C'est pour ça que tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes…

Naruto lui ne rigolait pas.

- Viens avec nous, Orochimaru pourra te rendre fort !

- Non merci !

- Aurais tu oublié ta vengeance ? Ce n'est pas en restant dans ce village minable que tu pourras l'accomplir…

De quel vengeance voulait il parler ces quatre là ? Il ne comprenait rien. Et puis d'abord pourquoi en avait-il après Sasuke ?

- Alors décide toi, est ce que tu veux rester faible toute ta vie ? Ou devenir fort pour accomplir ta vengeance ?

Comme Naruto ne comprenait pas du tout de quel vengeance ces quatre là parlaient il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Puis il se souvient que Sasuke avait parlé de tuer un homme, que c'était son unique but, puis de sa rencontre avec son frère Itachi… C'était peut être ça… Bah et puis de toute façon…

- Si je vous suis est ce que je pourrai accomplir ma vengeance ?

- Bien sur, et tu deviendras beaucoup plus fort… Comme nous !

- Une autre question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que je deviendrai aussi affreux ? Non mais c'est parce que vous êtes vraiment laid, et en plus de ça trop stupide !

Les quatre affreux ne surent que répondre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction

- Si vous pensez que j'ai besoin de devenir moche pour devenir fort, bah je préfère encore rester dans ce village minable et devenir fort par moi-même.

(Moi je dis que c'est ce qu'aurait du répondre Sasuke à ce moment là, mais bon il ne l'a pas fait… Commence à déprimer toute seule dans son coin… Pourquoi Sasuke, pourquoi donc es-tu partis ? Sasuke : hum, tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment là, y a des gens qu'attendent la suite… L'autatrice : euh, ah oui ! )

- Répète ? Sale vermine faible !

- Les faibles c'est vous, vous pouvez même pas être fort par vous-même, vous êtes obligé de lécher les pieds à Orochimaru pour qu'il vous prête ces pouvoirs minables. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de votre aide pour devenir puissant.

Il était en train de les énerver et de les provoquer, les tâches qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt avaient disparu et c'était tant mieux. Par contre les quatre affreux en face de lui les avaient toujours. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas, Naruto n'était pas un lâche, ni un minable. De toute façon ils s'étaient trompé de personne, ces quatre là croyaient s'adresser à Sasuke et il s'adressait au blond. Et jamais il ne laisserait le corps de son ami aux mains de ceux du son, et encore moins à celles d'Orochimaru.

Pendant ce temps là les quatre du son ne savait pas quoi faire, une envie irrépressible de tuer ce sale petit morveux leur titillait l'esprit, mais s'ils le faisaient Orochimaru les ferait certainement mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, alors comment réagir ? Ce n'était pas du tout prévu que Sasuke refuse de les suivre. Puis ils eurent une idée :

- Si tu ne nous accompagne pas on s'arrangera pour tuer tes amis !

Le brun explosa littéralement de rire :

- Alors là, si vous vous croyez capable de tuer Naruto, vous êtes encore plus bête que je ne le pensais, pi n'essayez même pas de toucher à Sakura-chan où je risque de m'énerver !

- Très bien c'est ce qu'on verra !

- Oui oui on verra, répondit il encore mort de rire.

Les quatre du son disparurent alors pour réfléchir à un plan afin que le brun soit obligé de les suivre.

Naruto attendit quelques minutes voulant être sûr qu'ils étaient bien partis, puis couru en direction de chez lui. Peut-être était ce une mauvaise idée, peut-être aurait il du aller d'abord prévenir la vieille ou mettre Sakura à l'abris, mais Naruto n'était pas réputé pour réfléchir et il avait besoin de savoir et de comprendre plusieurs choses après ce qu'il venait de vivre, et les réponses il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pourrait lui donner : et c'était Sasuke.

BOUM BOUM

Non ce n'était pas deux bombes qui venaient d'exploser simultanément, c'était juste quelqu'un qui venait de donner des coups à la porte. Sasuke à la violences de ceux-ci reconnu Naruto sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir la porte. Il prit tout son temps pour le faire d'ailleurs, n'étant pas tout à fait sur de vouloir voir cet énergumène avec son corps ni même de l'entendre brailler il ne savait quel ânerie…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit Naruto ne put arrêter son élan, trébucha et se cogna dans lui-même. (Enfin dans Sasuke, mais bon c'est contre son corps qu'il se cogne). Tous deux se cassèrent la figure l'un sur l'autre.

- Naruto, bordel qu'est ce que tu fous.

Naruto se frottait le nez assis sur ses jambes (enfin sur les jambes à Sasuke qui était dans son corps, vous n'avez pas oublié ?) puis il regarda bah … lui-même quoi. Et puis soudain il s'approcha, tout près, vraiment tout près :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, barre toi !

Mais Naruto semblait comme hypnotisé. Finalement il posa une main sur sa joue (enfin sur Sasuke mais bon il est toujours dans son corps alors ça reste la joue de Naruto). Sasuke ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, il se demandait bien ce que Naruto avait en tête, puis soudain ce dernier s'écria :

- Wouah, je suis vraiment mignon y a pas à dire… Mais qu'est ce que c'est bizarre de se voir de si près et de pouvoir se toucher.

Cette remarque était tellement stupide qu'elle énerva Sasuke au plus haut point et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, pour virer Naruto il lui balança un coup de poing. Tant pi si c'était son corps qui prenait, quand c'était trop, c'était trop.

- Aïeuh !

Dit Naruto en frottant la joue de Sasuke. (Qui pour l'instant était sa joue a lui… Ah ! Vous aviez compris…)

- Bon à part pour venir mâter ton corps, qu'est ce que t'as à taper comme un fou contre la porte ?

Naruto se souvint alors la véritable raison pour laquelle il était venu.

- Sasuke il faut qu'on parle !

- De quoi ?

Naruto ne savait pas trop par où commencer…

- Euh… Bah… En fait…

Devait il lui dire qu'il avait rencontré quatre personnes du son et qu'ils le cherchaient… Il ne savait pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, alors il préféra élider ce sujet là.

- Sasuke, tu sais tout à l'heure… Pendant l'entraînement… Quoi c'est quoi ces yeux ?

- Tu t'entraînes ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Je sais pas, c'est bizarre, en fait tu t'entraînes, mais dans un sens c'est mon corps que tu entraînes…

- Ah ouais… J'y avais même pas pensé…

- Usuratonkachi

- Tait toi baka, bref où j'en étais moi dans tout ça.

Naruto réfléchit un peu puis repris où il en était :

- Oui donc je m'entraînais, où j'entraînais ton corps comme tu veux, et j'étais fatigué, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner… C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressenti une douleur à l'épaule… et tout pleins de tâches sont apparu sur mon corps… euh… enfin sur ton corps… Alors je voulais te demander ce que c'était et puis pourquoi t'avais ça ? J'avais déjà remarqué que t'en avais durant le match contre Gaara, alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer…

Sasuke mordit les lèvres de Naruto (oui puisqu'il a son corps c'est les lèvres de Naruto qu'il mords, et non il ne vient pas tout à coup se jeter sur lui et le mordre…), il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Naruto soit au courant de ça.

- Et si je refuse de t'en parler ?

- Est-ce que ça te dope pour devenir plus fort ?

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu n'es pas fort par toi-même ? Est-ce que tu triches ? Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin de devenir fort d'abord ? Pour accomplir ta vengeance et tuer ton frère? Est-ce vraiment important ? Serais tu près à aller chez Orochimaru rien que pour devenir fort ? Est ce que tu connais des personnes qui se font appeler les quatre du son ?

Sasuke était ébahit devant les questions de Naruto, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais comment pouvait il savoir tout ça tout à coup : surtout sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de devenir fort et qu'il voulait tuer son frère, bien sur Naruto avait assisté la scène la dernière fois quand il s'était battu contre Itachi mais pourquoi Naruto s'y intéressait il soudainement et qui était les quatre du son ? Et pourquoi lui demandait-il s'il était près à aller chez Orochimaru pour la force ?

- Naruto…

- Répond moi s'il te plaît !

Sasuke ne savait franchement pas quoi lui dire, devait il tout simplement lui avouer la vérité, où ne rien répondre et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ses affaires…

- Est-ce que tu me considères comme ton ami ?

Cette dernière question finit de déstabiliser Sasuke. Il se releva, choppa son corps par le col pour le forcer à se lever et le fixa avec un regard noir.

- Naruto, pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions tout à coup… Tu me caches quelque chose, et ne me dit pas que c'est soudainement pendant ton entraînement que tu t'es posé toutes ces questions.

Mais Naruto ne voulait rien expliquer du tout, non lui il voulait des réponses… Il voulait savoir… Non il avait besoin de savoir… Et puis au diable Orochimaru, au diable les quatre du son, et au diable même cette histoire de vengeance, ou de tâche, ou même de force, ou même de savoir si Sasuke le considérait comme un ami. Il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait savoir, autre chose qui le perturbait depuis sa conversation avec Kakashi sensei, autre chose qui le torturerait tant qu'il ne saurait pas :

- Sasuke est ce que tu souffres ?

Sasuke lâcha Naruto. (Ne pas oublier qu'en fait se sont les mains de Naruto qui lâche le col de Sasuke… Ok c'est bon j'arrête). Il baissa les yeux, et ne répondit rien.

- C'est la marque d'Orochimaru

- Hein ?

- Ces tâches qui sont apparu c'est parce que pendant l'examen chuunin dans la forêt, après t'avoir assommé, Orochimaru m'a imposé sa marque. Et si ! Je suis fort par moi-même, tu as déjà eu assez l'occasion de te battre contre moi pour savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de cette marque pour devenir fort. Et si j'ai tant besoin de devenir fort c'est parce que je dois accomplir ma vengeance et tuer mon frère… Et oui c'est important pour moi, c'est mon but. Je ne sais pas si je serais près à aller vers Orochimaru pour devenir fort, tout dépend de la force qu'il me propose, mais pour l'instant je ne ressens pas l'envie d'aller chez ce serpent. Et je ne connais pas les quatre du son. Et puis… oui… Je te considère comme un ami !

Il avait répondu à toutes ses questions… Toutes, avec une grande sincérité. Et dans l'ordre en plus… Enfin toutes, toute sauf une. Il avait préféré répondre à toutes les autres questions de Naruto plutôt qu'à celle là. Naruto était ébahit, il essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis acquiesça en essayant de prendre un air intelligent, mais même avec le corps de Sasuke c'était peine perdue.

- Je vois…

En fait il ne voyait pas tout, mais bon il comprenait un peu mieux toute l'histoire. Et puis… Sasuke avait dit qu'il le considérait comme un ami. Et à ses paroles il avait sentit monter en lui une immense chaleur, il s'était soudainement sentit rassuré et bien. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas donné de réponses à la dernière question… Il soupira intérieurement, il avait répondu à toutes les autres, celle là viendrait plus tard, tant pis.

- Bon Naruto, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ?

- Euh… Ok !

Alors il lui raconta ce qui c'était passé, et Sasuke réagit assez violement :

- Bordel ! Mais t'es con, c'est pas ici que tu aurais du venir, mais chez l'Hokage pour la prévenir et chez Sakura pour la mettre à l'abris.

- Je sais, je sais bien… Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, je sentais qu'il fallait que je vienne ici, c'est comme si... Si je ne le faisais pas tu allais disparaître et ne jamais revenir, alors je voulais savoir, que tu répondes à mes questions… Parce que je ne veux jamais que tu partes, je veux que tu restes ici, avec nous : avec Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan et avec moi… Parce que tu es mon ami.

Et Sasuke se sentit bien aussi en entendant ses paroles. Sans savoir pourquoi elle le rassurait… Naruto le considérait comme son ami, et en plus il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, comme s'il avait besoin de lui… Enfin… Tout ça il s'en foutait, c'était franchement pas le moment, il fallait sauver Sakura et prévenir Tsunade. Non mais vraiment qui est ce qui lui avait mis un idiot pareil dans les pattes ?

A suivre…

Sasuke : c'est tout ?

L'autatrice : quoi c'est tout ?

Sasuke : Bah je sais pas, moi quand Naruto m'est tombé dessus, a posé une main sur ma joue et tout ça j'ai pensé qu'il allait enfin y avoir un peu d'action

L'autatrice : les quatre du son débarquent, ça c'est de l'action

Sasuke : je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'action !

L'autatrice : je m'en doute bien…

Sasuke : alors c'est quand que je saute sur Naruto et que je le viole ?

L'autatrice : jamais pourquoi ?

Sasuke : comment ça jamais ?

L'autatrice : bah jamais comme jamais…

Sasuke : tu rigoles là nan ?

L'autatrice : nan !

Sasuke : alors ça sert à quoi tout ce cinéma si je finis pas à faire des cochonneries avec Naruto ?

L'autatrice : si t'es pas content je peux aussi faire une deathfic !

Sasuke : euh… non c'est bon ça ira

L'autatrice : et puis attend la suite au lieu de te plaindre… Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés mes petits lecteurs courageux


	5. Combat avec le corps d'un autre

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :(  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? Youpi un combat euh… abrégé

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple :** SASUNARU ! Evidemment…

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

**Note 2 :** j'ai beaucoup de défauts, le premier c'est que je suis nul pour écrire des scènes d'actions, donc ayez pitié de moi… C'est peut-être un peu trop rapide… Je suis plus doué pour le mélodramaromantique…

* * *

C'est après une brève réflexion que Sasuke décida qu'il était mieux qu'il aille lui-même chercher Sakura et que pendant ce temps son crétin d'équipier irait prévenir l'Hokage. Naruto bouda un bref instant : pourquoi est ce que c'était Sasuke qui allait voir Sakura-chan et pas lui ? Mais après s'être reçu un regard de menace de mort de la part de ses propres yeux, il obéit.

Sasuke courrait à vive allure vers la maison de Sakura. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. Heureusement quand il frappa chez elle, c'est cette dernière qui ouvrit la porte.

- Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est pas le moment, viens !

Il choppa la main de Sakura et repartit chez Naruto. Il venait d'avoir une idée…

Naruto arriva devant le bureau de la vieille, il ne prit pas le temps de frapper et rentra en trombe… pour tomber sur une Tsunade entrain de roupiller sur une pile de papier. Il inspira, expira, et se mit à lui crier dans l'oreille :

- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DORMIR !

Elle sursauta, choppa le corps de Sasuke et le balança contre le mur d'en face. Puis se gratta la tête et émit un petit rire gênée :

- Aha, c'est toi Sasuke… Euh enfin Naruto, tu m'as fait peur, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Naruto appuya sur la bosse qu'il venait de se faire, il songea un instant que Sasuke allait le tuer s'il récupérait son corps dans un sale état, puis se souvint de la véritable raison de sa venue.

- La vieille, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

Il se releva et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, l'apparition des quatre du son, leur dialogue, et puis qu'il avait couru direct chez lui pour prévenir Sasuke. Il omit au passage leur discussion, ça ne regardait en rien la vieille.

- Le morveux, t'aurait pas pu venir directement ici ? Ou mettre Sakura en sécurité, je pense que Sasuke, même dans ton corps pourra très bien se défendre.

Décidément, tout le monde lui reprochait son geste, mais il ne répondit rien, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi tort que tout le monde semblait le croire.

- Bon c'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant. Et si Sasuke est avec Sakura il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de grabuge.

Mais bon si ces quatre là sont sous la coupe d'Orochimaru, ils devaient avoir plus d'un tour dans leur sac, alors elle décida d'appeler Kakashi, il irait avec Naruto, tout en croyant bien sur être avec Sasuke, il valait mieux qu'il continu d'ignorer la vérité, ça éviterait que les quatre du son l'apprennent et s'en servent pour prendre le corps de Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke se cachait chez Naruto avec Sakura.

- Mais vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Naruto ?

Il soupira, après tout la jeune fille avait bien le droit d'être au courant !

- Tout à l'heure Sasuke est passé me voir… Il m'a expliqué qu'il était recherché par des sbires d'Orochimaru, et qu'il avait refusé de les suivre. Alors ceux-ci pour le forcer l'ont menacé de s'en prendre à nous. Il m'a donc demandé d'aller te chercher et te mettre à l'abri pendant qu'il allait prévenir l'Hokage.

- Je vois…

Puis elle lui donna un coup :

- Abruti va !

Il la regarda étonné :

- Tu penses que nous caché chez toi est un lieu sur, je pense que ces quatre là ne sont pas stupide au point d'ignorer où tu habites, surtout s'ils ont menacé de nous faire du mal.

- Ils ont peut-être bluffé

- Je ne pense pas, ils ont été sincères avec Sasuke-kun, ils pensaient vraiment qu'il allait les suivre, et puis ils ont bien dû regarder où se dirigeait Sasuke-kun si tu veux mon avis… Enfin peu importe je suis quand même rassurée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a refusé leur offre… J'avais tellement peur que Sasuke-kun parte avec eux… Tu sais il est vraiment à la recherche de force et puis… Il m'avait demandé de ne pas te le raconter mais Orochimaru lui a imposé une marque pendant l'examen chuunin, et il lui a dit qu'il viendrait bientôt à lui… Alors j'étais effrayé que Sasuke-kun ait envie de le rejoindre…

Sasuke regardait la jeune fille. Puis il se demanda… Si lui et Naruto n'avait pas échangé leur corps, et si c'était à lui qu'était apparu les quatre du son, lui expliquant qu'il pourrait accomplir sa vengeance en allant chez Orochimaru… Est-ce qu'il aurait accepté ? (Nous on sait que oui, mais bon…).

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit toujours là !

Sakura lui sourit. Et il se dit que finalement peu importait qu'il y soit allé ou pas, maintenant ce qui comptait c'était qu'il n'y allait pas, et que donc il devait protégé la jeune fille.

- Bon il y a une véritable raison pour laquelle je nous ai emmené ici…

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai un plan !

Lui répondit-il avec un sourire à la Sasuke (vous savez ce sourire fier et vantard).

Kakashi sensei regardait Sasuke insulter Naruto de tous les noms :

- Mais quel crétin, quel idiot, quel vantard, quel égoïste, quel…

- C'est bon Sasuke, je pense que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend tout à coup…

- Mais ce baka a totalement oublié de me dire où l'on devait se retrouver…

- Peut-être chez Sakura, non ?

Sasuke s'arrêta, prit une pose pour réfléchir, et puis dit soudain comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse :

- Mais oui bien sur !

Kakashi frotta son bandeau en soupirant, Sasuke n'agissait vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Enfin bref, il le suivit jusque chez Sakura. Cependant tous deux eurent la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'un petit blond était déjà passé chercher la jeune fille et qu'on ne savait pas où ils étaient allés. Alors Sasuke recommença à pester contre cet idiot, ce crétin, ce vantard…

Pendant ce temps, quatre ombres venaient de rentrer chez Naruto. Ils avaient observer de loin le manège de Sasuke, puis celui du blond. Et par conséquent avaient vu que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et le crétin aux cheveux blonds s'étaient cachés ici. Ils scrutèrent l'appartement pour se recevoir toute une armée de clones sur la tête. Ce qui ne les arrêta pas pour autant. Une fois tous les clones disparus, ils leur furent facile de trouver les deux amis blottit dans un coin. De les assommer et de les emmener avec eux. Avec ces deux là ils leurs seraient facile de forcer Sasuke à venir avec eux.

- Bon sang, mais où sont ils passés ?

Kakashi regardait Sasuke se tortiller dans tous les sens, et eut envie d'exploser de rire, mais comme ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes il réussit à se contenir.

- Bon Sasuke, reste calme, je vais appeler Pakkun

- Ah ? Oui bonne idée ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencez par là ?

- Parce que je pensais qu'on les trouverait sans aide, mais comme apparemment non…

Il invoqua donc Pakkun. Il lui demanda de trouver Sakura et Naruto. Le chien renifla à la recherche de leur odeur puis se mit à courir en direction de la forêt de Konoha. Se cacher là bas était une bonne idée, mais Kakashi espérait ne pas arriver trop tard quand même.

Tsunade, réfléchissait. N'avait elle pas fais une erreur en laissant l'équipe 7 régler ce problème ? Elle pensa que non. Cela pourrait peut-être remédier à la situation de Sasuke et Naruto. Et puis elle avait aussi peur que si elle demandait à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en mêler le secret pouvait être révéler, car même si l'idée que les deux garçons aient échangés leur corps ne passent certainement pas par toutes les têtes, la différence avec d'habitude se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte Naruto serait certainement en danger, et Sasuke aussi par la même occasion puisque si son corps disparaissait il ne pourrait plus le récupérer. Elle décida que s'ils mettaient trop de temps à revenir, elle interviendrait.

- On approche !

Kakashi et Naruto avec le corps et l'odeur de Sasuke suivaient le chien espérant retrouver le blond et la rose rapidement. Mais ils ne purent aller aussi loin, quatre personnes les arrêtèrent.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin !

- Laissez nous passez, bande d'affreux, qu'avez-vous fais à Sakura et à Sas… ruutooo

Demanda-t-il se reprenant à la fin, ayant failli commettre une gaffe.

- Tes amis vont très bien pour l'instant, mais ça risque de ne pas durer si tu n'acceptes pas de nous suivre.

Kakashi était rester en retrais, décidant de ne pas agir sans avoir plus de détails.

- Je ne vous suivrai pas, tant que je ne les aurai pas vu de mes propres yeux !

- Très bien ils sont là !

Dit le plus gros en pointant du doigt derrière lui et en bas (oui parce qu'ils sont dans les arbres). Naruto pu voir son corps et Sakura attacher l'un contre l'autre et bâillonnés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke n'agissait pas… C'était pas des cordes qui allaient l'arrêter. Alors il cria :

- Bordel Naruto, qu'est ce que tu glandes, ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas te délivrer de simples cordes, où alors tu es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais.

Les quatre du son rigolèrent :

- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut pas se défaire des cordes, c'est surtout que s'il le fait lui et votre petite copine partent en fumé ! Nous avons entouré les cordes d'un talisman explosif, si jamais ils se tortillent trop : BOUM !

- Salops ! Je vais vous refaire le portrait pour vous en être pris à mes amis !

Ils rigolèrent de plus belle :

- Tu n'es pas assez fort pour nous battre… Par contre si tu viens avec nous…

- Jamais je n'irai avec vous !

- Très bien alors dans ce cas dit adieu à tes amis !

Pendant ce temps Kakashi s'entretenait en silence avec son chien. Ce dernier sentait l'odeur des corps en bas et il avait avertit Kakashi du regard que quelque chose clochait.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il refusait de suivre les quatre du son, ses amis étaient en danger, même s'il attaquait il n'était pas sûr qu'un des quatre n'en profite pour faire du mal à ses amis. Il se demandait franchement qu'est ce qu'il devait faire.

- Sasuke, active ton sharingan.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Kakashi sensei lui demandait de faire ça, mais il obéit. Quand ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur son corps et celui de Sakura… Il comprit immédiatement. Il sourit. Et reporta son regard sur les quatre affreux.

- Je ne dirai adieu à personne ! Je vais d'abord vous fracasser et ensuite j'irai les délivrer.

- C'est ça cause toujours…

Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il décida de passer à l'action. Sa première attaque fut… Le chidori.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sasuke agissait vraiment bêtement d'utiliser son attaque la plus puissante tout de suite. Son élève attaqua d'abord le gros, mais ce dernier l'arrêta dans sa course et le balança contre un arbre.

- Putain fais gaffe gros lard, tu vas l'abîmer ! Lui reprocha la fille.

Sasuke atterrit plus bas. Les quatre étaient bien trop occupé par lui pour voir Kakashi qui s'approchait des prisonniers. Enfin il se fit quand même repéré par celui à deux têtes qui lui balança des Kunai, que l'homme aux cheveux gris reçu en pleins dans le dos, pour être remplacer quelques secondes plus tard par un tronc d'arbre, et réapparaître devant « deux têtes » pour lui donner un coup magistral dans l'estomac. Celui-ci valdinga quelques mètres plus bas. Puis Kakashi se tourna vers le gros et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Ce fut au tour de la fille qui se reçu un coup de pied dans la tête et tomba, et enfin à l'homme au plusieurs bras qui se pris un Kunai dans chaque main pour aller se planter dans l'arbre le plus proche. Tous les quatre se transformèrent alors à leur tour en rondin. Puis réapparurent sur la branche où était Kakashi qui se prit les coups cette fois là. Il atterit sur le dos quelques mètres plus bas, se releva, et leva son bandeau pour utiliser son sharingan.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke, enfin Naruto, s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau. Il aurait bien utilisé un petit kage bunshin, mais se demandait si ça n'aurait pas paru bizarre que Sasuke se mette à utiliser l'attaque préférée de Naruto. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'utiliser ce corps, il ne savait pas vraiment quel attaque pourrait utiliser Sasuke dans ces conditions, ni même la manière dont il aurait réagit dans ce combat. Se battre avec le corps d'un autre c'était vraiment pas l'idéal. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, les quatre du son s'étaient transformés et était passés à ce qu'ils appelaient le niveau deux. C'était nécessaire d'après eux pour en finir rapidement avec le ninja copieur.

- Vois Sasuke, le pouvoir que peux t'offrir Orochimaru

Lui dirent ils avant d'attaquer tous en même temps son professeur. La fille fit apparaître trois gros hommes affreux et les dirigea avec sa flûte, l'homme à plusieurs bras invoqua une énorme araignée, celui à deux têtes se dédoubla, et le gros décupla sa force.

Kakashi ne s'en formalisa pas (c'est quand même pas n'importe qui) et attaqua. Quelques minutes plus tard l'énorme araignée gisait avec un trou dans le ventre, les trois gros hommes affreux étaient chacun encastré dans un arbre, le dodu avait trois Kunai dans les épaules, et les deux derniers s'étaient rassemblé et étaient redevenus un homme à deux têtes. (c'est ce qu'on appel faire le ménage). Mais le combat n'était pas fini. Tous quatre réattaquèrent en même temps et réussirent à enfermer Kakashi dans un kekkai. Il était pris au piège et ne pouvait plus attaquer.

- Bon maintenant que ce problème est réglé, Sasuke tu vas venir avec nous.

- Hors de question.

- Si tu nous attaques l'un d'entre nous fera exploser tes amis, et si tu ne viens pas, ils finiront pareil.

- Jamais je ne vous laisserai faire !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bon sang mais qu'aurait fait Sasuke à sa place ? Il ferma les yeux, prit sa respiration, et décida d'agir au feeling. Il rouvrit les yeux et se jeta dans le tas. Grâce au sharingan il pouvait voir facilement les attaques de ses adversaires et les contrer, mais entre réussir à les contrer et remporter la victoire il y avait de la distance à parcourir. Alors il s'épuisa assez vite et finit par s'écrouler. Il tomba par terre et ne put se relever sous le choc.

- Maintenant tu es obligé de nous suivre.

- Jamais !

- Alors ce n'est pas grave si on fait ça ?

Dit le gars à deux têtes en s'approchant de son corps et de Sakura, et en plaçant un Kunai sous le cou de la jeune fille.

- Non ne la touchez pas !

Il se mit à rire.

- Alors suis nous !

- Bon ben finalement tranché lui le cou.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que vous pouviez la tué !

- Tu es fou ? Tes amis ne sont donc pas importants pour toi ?

- Bof vous savez, cette fille est vraiment chiante et collante, si vous la tuez, j'en serai enfin débarrassé.

- Alors dans ce cas je tue ton copain blond !

- Vous gênez pas, c'est un abruti faible qui pense pouvoir devenir Hokage. Quelle blague.

Naruto s'amusait comme un fou, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour une fois dans l'imitation de son ami. Le deux têtes fou de rage décida que puisque le brun arrogant se fichait de ses amis de mettre ses menaces à exécution, il trancha donc le cou à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui le regardait d'un air désespéré, ainsi que celui du blond. Etrangement… Etrangement tous deux s'évaporèrent et disparurent : des clones.

C'était pour ça que Kakashi lui avait dit d'activer son sharingan et c'était là qu'il avait vu que ce n'était que des clones, c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il se moquait que deux têtes les tuent.

C'était ça le plan de Sasuke (ou de Naruto suivant le point de vue), créer deux clones et en transformer un en Sakura. Les quatre captureraient les clones. Sasuke et Sakura les suivraient et se cacheraient quand ils décideraient d'attaquer Naruto (ou Sasuke suivant le point de vue) puis lui venir en aide quand leur subterfuge serait découvert. Enfin Sasuke avait décidé qu'il irait seul aider, car leurs ennemis étaient fort et qu'il ne voulait pas que Sakura soit blessée. Après une petite dispute la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avaient acceptés d'obéir au blond (oui parce qu'elle voit toujours Naruto elle).

Les quatre du son ne rigolaient plus du tout, leurs otages n'étaient que des leurres, ils s'étaient fait avoir. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le brun qui était mort de rire, et jurèrent de lui casser bras et jambes pour l'emmener de force chez leur maître. Alors ils attaquèrent le brun. Mais des milliers de blonds apparurent autour d'eux avant qu'ils n'atteignent Sasuke. Ce dernier souris :

- T'en as mis un temps…

Les milliers de Naruto lancèrent un regard fier digne de tout le clan Uchiwa :

- Alors usuratonkachi, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Naruto pris la mouche se releva et beugla :

- Tu rigoles, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je vais me les faire sans ton aide.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement en entendant son ami. Il aimait cette volonté chez Naruto, cette façon qu'il avait de ne jamais abandonné… Mais là il avait autre chose à pensé et ses clones s'attaquèrent aux quatre du son. Il s'occupa tout d'abord de la fille à la flûte en détruisant son instrument. Celle-ci n'ayant aucune autre arme ne put rien faire contre la rafale de coup qu'elle se prit dans la tête, et encore moins contre l'Uzumaki Naruto rendan (cher gens si vous saviez comme j'adore cette attaque), euh… pardon les trois Uzumaki Naruto rendan d'affilé puis un Uzumaki Naruto 2000 Rendan. En le voyant faire Naruto sentit monté en lui beaucoup de jalousie, son rival arrivait très bien à maîtriser ses propres techniques… Avoir un autre corps ne le dérangeait pas du tout dans le combat. Alors il décida que si ce crétin arrogant de Sasuke en était capable, il l'était sûrement lui aussi. Ainsi pendant que les clones s'occupaient du gros et de deux têtes, il décida de s'attaquer à multi bras. Après lui avoir balancer plusieurs Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu et déstabilisé son adversaire il utilisa le Shishi rendan. Sasuke et ces clones venaient d'en finir avec le gros à l'aide de plusieurs centaines de Kunai qui s'étaient planté en lui. Il ne restait plus que « deux têtes » qui se dédoubla à nouveau. Sasuke et ses clones de Naruto (oui, parce que vu qu'il est dans le corps de Naruto, ses clones sont des clones de Naruto) s'occupèrent de celui de droite, et Naruto celui de gauche. Sasuke s'arrangea pour qu'il arrête de bouger avec quelques clones et s'approcha une boule bleue dans la main. Naruto lui balança son adversaire de l'arbre afin qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre et prépara le chidori. Sasuke fonça sur son adversaire et lui fit manger le rasengan, Naruto se jeta sur le sien en sautant de l'arbre et alors qu'ils étaient encore au dessus du sol lui enfonça le chidori dans le corps, et se mangea le par terre quelques secondes plus tard. Peu de temps après les clones disparurent et Sasuke atterit à côté de lui. Naruto se releva et lui sourit. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire… Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler… Pas cette fois là. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Ils avaient combattu l'ennemi avec un corps qui n'était pas le leur, et chacun de son côté avait appris à connaître un peu plus l'autre, les sensations que l'autre éprouvait quand il se battait : ses forces comme ses faiblesses. C'était une expérience unique (en même temps pas beaucoup de gens s'échangent leur corps)… Leur aparté silencieux fut coupé par Kakashi qui posa ses mains sur leurs épaules, il avait été libéré du Kekkai par la mort des quatre du son:

- Jolie travail d'équipe vous deux.

Naruto toujours dans le corps du brun se retourna vers son sensei et lui fit la pose du mec cool. Sasuke qui n'a pas bougé du corps du blond lâcha un petit hmf pour la forme. Puis tous les trois allèrent chercher Sakura cachée un peu plus loin, et retournèrent voir l'Hokage.

Cette dernière se trouvait enfoui sous un tas de crayons cassés, 4436 crayons plus exactement, en fait elle était tellement stressée qu'elle s'en était prise aux crayons. Alors quand elle vit Sasuke et Naruto rentré dans son bureau elle explosa de joie et les pris dans ses bras :

- Ah ! Mes petits choux vous allez bien …

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, puis le brun la repoussa, donc en fait c'est Naruto qui la repoussa :

- La vieille tu deviens totalement gâteuse.

Tsunade était tellement rassurée qu'elle ne s'énerva pas devant cette remarque. Elle demanda :

- Et les quatre du son ?

Kakashi lâcha alors quatre cadavres dans le bureau. Ne sachant pas bien quoi faire de ses dépouilles, Tsunade prit une décision, leur corps seraient brûlée et ont laisserait le vent emporter leurs cendres. Elle avait bien songé un moment les envoyés à Orochimaru avec une carte de vœux, mais elle n'était pas à ce point aussi sadique… Et surtout elle ne savait pas où trouver Orochimaru.

- Bon maintenant pour fêter ça, allons manger des ramens !

S'extasia le brun.

- Tu ne penses qu'avec ton estomac, dobe !

Naruto eut bien envie de lui répondre que pour l'instant c'était avec l'estomac de Sasuke qu'il pensait, mais comme Kakashi sensei et Sakura-chan aurait trouvé cela douteux, il préféra se taire (Naruto qui réfléchit avant de parler, on aura tout vu).

- Bah je pense que vous avez bien mérité une récompense, alors allons mangez des ramens tous ensembles !

- YOUPI ! Merci Kakashi sensei.

Le professeur sourit devant la réaction exagérée de son élève, il commençait à s'habituer à ce changement de personnalité. Bref tout le monde finit à Ichikaru. Même Sakura et Sasuke, après tout Naruto avait raison il fallait fêter ça.

Après son quatrième bol, Naruto observa son corps du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier mangeait calmement son unique premier bol. Naruto ne put détacher son regard de ces gestes si calmes, même s'il voyait son enveloppe, il devinait facilement Sasuke derrière, ce n'était plus comme s'il se regardait lui-même, non, il le regardait lui, le brun arrogant et prétentieux. C'est quand ce dernier se retourna vers lui et qu'il croisa ses yeux bleus qu'il repris conscience que ce n'était que son corps qu'il scrutait après tout.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à me mâter comme ça ?

Naruto sursauta, passa une main derrière la nuque et répondit avec un air innocent :

- Rien, rien …

Sasuke retourna à ses ramens en soupirant. Décidément ce crétin s'adorait pour regarder son corps aussi fixement. Sakura, elle, avait observé leur petit jeu, et se demanda ce qu'il y avait tout à coup entre ces deux là, elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'ils s'appréciaient même s'ils ne le montraient pas, mais là elle avait vu comme autre chose, un lien plus fort entre les deux, comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux… Néanmoins elle cessa de se casser la tête quand Sasuke-kun lui demanda en souriant si ça allait.

Plusieurs bols de ramen plus tard, tous se levèrent pour rejoindre leur habitation. Naruto fit quelques pas, sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait tout flageolant sur ses jambes, puis ce fut le trou noir. Le brun tomba dans les bras du blond.

- Sasuke-kun ?

Paniqua Sakura. Kakashi s'approcha du brun, l'examina rapidement, il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Je pense qu'il s'est juste endormi.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. Sasuke lui ne bougeait pas tenant toujours son corps contre lui. Il était comme figé…

- Naruto ? Tu peux t'en occuper ?

Aucune réponse du blond.

- Naruto ?

Il releva la tête

- Hein ?

- Tu t'occupes de Sasuke ?

- Euh… Ah… Oui… D'accord.

Sakura et Kakashi leur dirent alors au revoir et laissèrent le brun dormir dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à bouger… Il le sentait, il sentait Naruto, il avait bien son corps entre ses mains, mais c'était comme si c'était Naruto qu'il touchait, il le sentait à travers son enveloppe… Sasuke demeura quelques instants perdus dans ses pensés et décida soudain que rester planté là à cogiter sur n'importe quoi ne mènerait à rien. Alors il souleva le blond devenu brun et décida de le ramener chez lui. C'était plus proche que sa maison.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : je me dis que… Comme même Neji a eu du mal à battre tout seul l'homme multi bras, et que les autres étaient tout aussi difficiles à tuer, que peut-être j'ai abrégé le combat… Mais bon vu que c'est moi qui écrit … Bah c'est moi qui décide

Naruto : mais naaaan, c'est parce que je suis super fort, qu'on a réussis à les vaincre facilement !

Sasuke : (toussote)

Naruto : quoi ?

Sasuke : rien, rien !

Naruto : si, je sais bien que tu insinues que je ne suis pas fort…

Sasuke : je n'insinue rien, c'est le cas, tu es faible !

Naruto : répète un peu pour voir ?

Sasuke : tu es faible !

Naruto avec un air boudeur : bon puisque c'est comme ça… plus de câlin

Sasuke s'étranglant : plus de câlin ?  
Naruto : non, et plus de bisous non plus !

Sasuke s'étranglant encore plus : plus de bisous ?

Naruto : non !

Sasuke se prosternant : Oh ! Naruto tu es très fort, je n'ai même jamais vu de personne aussi forte que toi, tu vas mettre la pâtée à Orochimaru. Tu es le roi de la puissance interplanétaire

Naruto avec un petit air naïf : c'est vrai ?

Sasuke : bien sur ! Alors tu retires la punition ?

Naruto réfléchissant : hummm d'accord !  
L'autatrice : bon pendant que ces deux là trouvent un compromis, dites moi ce que vous en pensez


	6. Sensations

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :(  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? Oulà … « je t'aime moi non plus » … Un truc comme ça

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple :** Couple à trois si je continus comme ça… Mais non je rigole : SasuNaru

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Quand le soleil vint caresser ses joues, et ses paupières, il ouvrit les yeux. Malgré une propreté inconnue de lui dans ces lieux il reconnu immédiatement sa chambre. Il n'était pas chez Sasuke, il ne dormait pas dans le lit du brun, alors peut-être pendant la nuit avait-il récupéré son corps. C'est avec un espoir grandissant qu'il se leva. Il trébucha sur quelque chose qui traînait par terre et s'étala de tout son long sur… bah lui-même. Il eut sa réponse instantanément, non il n'avait pas récupéré son corps. Mais alors pourquoi était-il dans son lit et pourquoi Sasuke dormait-il par terre ? Il essayait de se souvenir de la veille, mais après être sorti du restaurant avec Sakura-chan, Sasuke et Kakashi sensei c'était le grand trou noir, il ne se rappelait pas. Le blond en dessous de lui émit un grognement :

- Pousse toi !

Naruto complètement perdu dans ses pensés avait totalement oublié qu'il était allongé sur son corps où logeait Sasuke. Cependant il ne se poussa pas, s'étala encore plus au contraire, calla ses mains autour de Sasuke et dit :

- Bonjour !

Le blond autrefois brun soupira.

- T'es lourd, bordel !

- En théorie c'est donc toi qui es lourd.

Affirma Naruto en souriant.

- Allez bouge !

- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Sasuke soupira pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

- Tu t'es évanoui, alors je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, c'était moins loin que chez moi.

- Et tu m'as couché dans le lit puis tu as pris le futon ! Impossible tu n'es pas Sasuke, tu es bien trop gentil !

- C'est moi, baka !

- Mais tu m'as laissé le lit…

Il s'approcha de son visage très très près, en fait si près que les deux fronts se touchaient :

- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas être regardé comme ça de si près par ses propres yeux.

- C'est pas le moment, allez enlève toi !

- T'es désagréable dès le matin toi !

- Fais pas chier, bouge !

- Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi déplaisant et égoïste que toi m'as laissé le lit…

- Putain, mais casse toi !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

Sasuke soupira encore… Bien sur qu'il refusait de répondre, il n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait ressentit juste avant quand Naruto s'était évanoui dans ses bras, encore moins lui raconter que ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et qu'il n'avait même pas songé à le coucher sur le futon.

- Parce que je prends soin de mon corps, et mon corps doit dormir dans le lit !

- Oh, c'était que pour ça ? Fit Naruto l'air déçu...

- Oui ça n'est que ça ! Tu pensais franchement que c'était pour autre chose ?

- Peut-être que…

Naruto allait dire : « peut-être que pour une fois tu avais décidé de laisser parler ta gentillesse », mais il se reprit :

- Non, laisse tomber.

Puis il se dégagea enfin, et s'assit à côté de Sasuke qui se releva en position assise.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Tu penses qu'un jour on pourra récupérer notre corps ?

- Y a plutôt intérêt, j'ai pas envie de rester dans le corps d'un abruti tel que toi toute ma vie.

- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire alors, moi je suis dans le corps d'un vantard désagréable.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Alors Naruto reprit :

- J'ai l'impression que la vieille ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort pour trouver une solution, peut-être qu'elle a abandonné… Après tout la tentative la plus logique à laquelle on pouvait penser a échoué… Peut-être qu'en fait on ne reviendra jamais à la normal, que c'est une punition pour nous êtres battu ce jour là…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, il essaya de s'imaginer dans son corps et voulut croire que cette main était vraiment celle de Sasuke.

- Naruto, tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner, ni baisser les bras… Si on a réussi à échanger nos corps une fois, on doit sûrement pouvoir retourner à la normal.

Naruto posa alors sa main sur celle de Sasuke (bon en fait il pose la main de Sasuke sur la main qui lui appartient… Bouhahahaha !) tout en continuant d'imaginer que c'est bien celle de Sasuke et pas la sienne. A se contact Sasuke sentit des frissons partir de sa tête (enfin de la tête à Naruto, c'est chiant hein ? De faire un échange de corps), et passer dans chacun de ses membres jusqu'au petit orteil et retira aussitôt sa main, se leva, prit ses affaires et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Naruto resté seul dans la chambre avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il l'avait sentit. Sasuke. C'était comme s'il l'avait touché pour de vrai, comme s'il avait frôlé son âme et son esprit. Il se coucha en travers sur le futon. Cette sensation avait été si agréable. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose comme cela auparavant, c'est vrai que jamais il n'avait échangé son corps avec quelqu'un antérieurement. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya d'imprimer ce qu'il venait de ressentir dans son esprit, ce sentiment de bien être. Il ne voulait jamais l'oublier. Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit la main du corps de Sasuke qu'il avait posé sur celle de son corps. Il l'observa, la scruta même, l'examina sous tous ses côtés, et plus il la regardait plus il l'aimait. Il chérissait cette main qui appartenait à son rival et ami et il se surprit à penser tout à coup qu'il aimerait un jour que cette main soit dans la sienne…

Sasuke plongeait la tête dans l'évier qu'il avait rempli d'eau froide. Il l'avait ressentit à nouveau, cette impression… Comme s'il avait effleuré pendant un bref instant l'essence même de Naruto. Il essayait de se réveiller de cette sensation… Mais peine perdue… Il s'était senti si bien pendant ce court moment que même l'eau glacée n'arriva pas à lui faire reprendre totalement ces esprits, alors quand il releva la tête et qu'il croisa les yeux bleus de Naruto dans le miroir il eut un mouvement de recul. Puis il le regarda. Il dévisagea le miroir comme s'il s'agissait de Naruto, et il n'y trouva aucune ressemblance. Comme les deux fois où il s'était observé dans la rivière. Bien sur il avait l'apparence de Naruto, mais c'était tout. Comment les autres pouvait il le regarder et ne pas comprendre tout de suite. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude si souriant (oui les yeux souriant ça existe) n'étaient plus qu'un regard froid. Son sourire de dix kilomètres de long s'était transformé en une espèce de grimace glaciale. Ses gestes d'habitude si impulsifs étaient plus réfléchis et calmes. En fait s'il regardait à travers cette apparence il se voyait lui-même dans la glace. Pourtant il avança la main toucha le miroir et traça le contour du visage de son ami… Puis soupira, mais à quoi il s'amusait là ? Il était plus que temps qu'il récupère son corps, marre d'avoir l'apparence de cet imbécile.

Naruto se dirigea vers sa cuisine à la recherche de ramen. En faisant un rapide état des lieux, il ne fut pas certain de reconnaître sa cuisine, il n'était pas habitué à la voir aussi propre. Mais bon il farfouilla dans les placards et prit un pot de ramen (Sasuke n'avait pas jeté ceux qui n'étaient pas périmés). Il l'ouvrit et s'écria :

- Itadakimasu (j'adoooooore dire ça maintenant avant de manger)

Puis il engloutit son repas tout en pensant qu'au petit déjeuner les ramens y'avait que ça de vrai.

- Usuratonkachi, tu ne manges vraiment que ça !

- Tait toi, baka !

- Bon je pars en premier !

Il mit ses chaussures, ou plutôt les chaussures de Naruto, et commença à partir. Naruto finit ses ramens en quatrième vitesse, laissa tout traîner, enfila les chaussures de Sasuke et lui couru après :

- Attend moi !

Et finit par le rejoindre essoufflé :

- T'es vraiment lent, abruti

- Abruti toi-même !

Sasuke les mains de Naruto dans les poches de Naruto continua à avancer sans plus rien dire. A côté de lui Naruto piaillait, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, ce dernier parlant d'une dernière recette de ramen. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi tous deux vers le point de rendez vous. Ils arrivèrent les premier, et Sakura peu de temps après s'agrippa au bras de Sasuke-kun au plus grand plaisir de Naruto qui lui envoya son plus beau sourire. Même s'il refuserait clairement ses avances tant qu'il serait dans ce corps, il était content d'être aussi proche de Sakura-chan (ça va finir en couple à trois tout ça.) Kakashi sensei arriva trois heures plus tard. Sasuke ou tout du moins son apparence et Sakura s'écrièrent :

- Vous êtes en retard.

Et le véritable Sasuke se dit que si ni Sakura, ni Kakashi ne comprenaient à cet instant là qu'ils avaient échangés leur corps, alors c'était qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais. Mais leur professeur inventa un mensonge plus gros que lui et se fit traiter de menteur sans que ni lui ni Sakura ne réagissent. Il soupira, bah après tout s'ils ne comprenaient pas c'était tant mieux… Et la journée se déroula avec différentes missions. Naruto essaya de ne pas faire trop d'idiotie, mais peine perdue, Sasuke essaya de ridiculiser Naruto en se servant de son corps mais échoua lamentablement, il n'était pas doué pour se ridiculiser, c'était le don de Naruto. Et Sakura fidèle à elle même colla celui qu'elle croyait être l'homme de sa vie. L'amour rend il si aveugle qu'on n'est pas capable de voir que l'homme qu'on aime est devenu blond aux yeux bleus ? Finalement, peut-être que la jeune fille n'aimait Sasuke que pour sa beauté, et non pas pour sa personnalité. Sinon elle aurait vu, elle aurait su, elle aurait sentit que celui qu'elle collait n'était pas celui qu'elle disait aimer… Enfin il jugeait, il jugeait, mais si Kakashi sensei et Sakura échangeaient leur corps, le remarquerait-il ? La réponse fut évidente à ses yeux : oui, il le saurait ! Voir Sakura lire « le paradis du batifolage » et le professeur crier « Sasuke-kun » lui aurait certainement mit la puce à l'oreille. Cette idée fit naître sur son visage un micro sourire amusé.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, quand ils eurent finit les missions, chacun parti de son côté. Même si Sakura essaya d'obtenir un nouveau rendez vous de Sasuke-kun, il refusa… Puis se dirigea vers la forêt pour s'entraîner. Le vrai Sasuke décida de faire un petit tour avant de rentrer.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi il se mit à observer les gens qu'il croisait… Peut-être parce qu'il cherchait un regard capable de le voir lui et pas Naruto, où bien juste parce que ça passait le temps. Etrangement plusieurs fois il rencontra des regards haineux. Il sentait bien que ses regards ne le concernaient pas lui mais étaient bien destinée à Naruto. Il voulu croire un instant qu'il hallucinait, mais non ces yeux étaient bien remplis de haine pour le blondinet. Il se demanda bien pourquoi… Pourquoi des gens dévisageaient Naruto de cette manière, pourquoi méprisaient-ils tant le jeune homme blond ? Il savait que Naruto était du genre à se faire remarquer et qu'il était turbulent, mais de là à le haïr… Non ce n'était pas ça, il y avait autre chose. Un secret que Naruto devait garder caché tout au fond de lui. Une autre question s'immisça dans son esprit… Est-ce que… Est-ce que derrière ses sourires et sa joie de vivre Naruto souffrait ? Comment pouvait il supporter tous ses regards haineux ? Peut-être avait-il l'habitude après tout, peut-être n'y prêtait-il plus attention… Mais Sasuke savait qu'au fond il devait en souffrir… Il se demanda s'il devait lui en parler et lui demander… Puis soupira, après tout si Naruto voulait en parler il l'aurait déjà fait…

Naruto lui s'entraînait. Enfin entraînait le corps de Sasuke. Mais il s'en moquait d'entraîner le corps d'un autre, Naruto était ce qu'il était, et il aimait s'entraîner, être dans le corps de Sasuke ne lui enlevait pas cette envie. Il s'entraîna jusqu'à l'épuisement. La nuit tombait quand il s'écroula contre un arbre. Il s'allongea contre le tronc, et regarda les étoiles. Il resta comme ça, il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement, mais longtemps. Il se sentait… En fait il n'en savait rien. C'était comme s'il était aspiré par le ciel, comme s'il tombait dans ce grand trou noir sans moyen de retour, il était entouré par la solitude de la nuit… Oui, voilà comment il se sentait… Seul. Mais il ne bougeait pas, l'idée de retrouver la grande maison vide de Sasuke lui donnait encore plus la nausée, l'impression de silence et de solitude y étaient plus présente encore. Ici il était seul sous un ciel étoilé, mais au moins il n'était pas entouré de murs oppressants. Il se demanda ce que faisait Sasuke à cet instant précis. Il ne mit pas longtemps à connaître la réponse quand une voix derrière lui retentit :

- Tu comptes dormir ici ? Dobe !

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le regarda d'en haut. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, et puis Naruto lâcha :

- Tu me caches la vue !

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda au dessus de lui :

- Y a rien d'intéressant à voir, à part deux ou trois étoiles qui se battent en duel !

- Oui, mais je regarde…

Sasuke soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que…

- Est-ce que quoi ?

Il soupira, et posa le menton de Naruto sur les genoux de Naruto !

- Non rien, laisse tombé.

Naruto n'insista pas, et continua à regarder le ciel avec les yeux de Sasuke. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis Sasuke s'étala à côté de Naruto. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et continua à fixer le ciel, mais il se sentait mieux. Il n'était plus seul, il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, quelqu'un qui logeait dans son corps, qui n'était qu'un crétin arrogant, mais ce même quelqu'un était son ami et quand il était là, l'impression de solitude disparaissait instantanément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke était venu, mais il espérait que c'était parce que lui aussi se sentait bien en sa présence…

Sasuke réfléchissait, être si proche de son corps électrisait chaque partie de son esprit. Etais-ce parce qu'il était à proximité de son enveloppe corporelle qu'il sentait autant de chaleur en lui ? Ou bien parce qu'il était avec Naruto ? Il ferma les yeux, quel était ce sentiment de plénitude qui s'emparait de son être chaque fois qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre ? Etait ce parce qu'ils avaient échangés leur corps que Sasuke se sentait aussi bien en sa compagnie ? Il savait parfaitement que non, il s'était toujours senti bien en présence de Naruto. Quand il était avec lui, c'est comme si ses blessures cicatrisaient, comme s'il pouvait enfin se permettre de souffler et d'aimer. De sourire…

Naruto avait tourné la tête de Sasuke pour regarder son enveloppe. Il se regarda si fixement, qu'à travers son corps il put voir l'image de Sasuke. C'était comme s'il était hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Le brun était bien là malgré ses nouveaux cheveux blonds. Alors quand ce dernier sourit, quelque chose de nouveau prit feu en Naruto. Il approcha la main qui n'était toujours pas la sienne comme pour palper ce qu'il voyait. Mais son ami se tourna à cet instant vers lui. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Naruto en fut si embarrassé, qu'il se releva en position assise, qu'il passa la main de Sasuke dans les cheveux de Sasuke et se mit à rire bêtement.

Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi cet idiot se mettait tout à coup à rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Naruto rit de plus belle. Sasuke haussa un sourcil du blond ;

- Alors ?

Mais Naruto ne répondit pas. Il l'observa quelques instant, il imaginait bien le blond rire derrière son corps de brun. Et l'entendre rire ainsi le rassurait. Il avait envie de rester ici à jamais et d'écouter sans cesse le rire de Naruto. Puis il se souvint que le blond riait avec sa propre voix… Pourtant pendant un instant il avait cru entendre… Non il avait imaginé c'est tout. Naruto cessa peu à peu de rigoler, et le silence se réinstalla. Sasuke le coupa

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es mis à rire bêtement ?

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Naruto lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu soudainement envie de rire ! En tout cas ça fait du bien, tu devrais essayer Sasuke !

- Hmf !

Naruto approcha les mains de Sasuke vers son visage, puis il pris les lèvres entre ses doigts et les étira pour former un sourire.

- Voilà c'est mieux comme ça, je suis vachement plus beau avec un sourire.

Sasuke grogna, Naruto était vraiment un abruti. Il choppa ses mains et le repoussa. Il se releva passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns qui appartenaient pour l'instant à Naruto et les ébouriffa.

- Bon le gosse, je rentre ! Fais pas trop de bêtises.

Naruto se releva en montrant le poing :

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis plus un gosse ! Je suis le grand ninja Naruto !

- Tu es surtout le stupide ninja Naruto !

Naruto tapa du pied avec celui de Sasuke !

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Pff ! Dès que je récupère mon corps, je t'écrase en moins de deux !

- Ah ouais, tu crois ça ?

- Ouais !

- Et bien moi je pense que je t'écrase même dans ce corps !

- Pas envie de me battre tant que je n'aurai pas récupéré mon corps.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perdre ?

- Non, mais comme je vais tout de suite gagner c'est mon corps qui va en subir les dégâts et je n'en ai pas envie.

- La vieille excuse, je sais qu'en fait t'es mort de trouille.

- Non

Le brun qui cache un blond braillait et s'impatientait, peu importe que Sasuke refuse de se battre avec lui, s'il l'attaquait il n'aurait pas le choix. Il couru vers lui le poing en avant. Sasuke soupira, vraiment Naruto était aussi têtue qu'il était bête. Il arrêta son poing, puis son coup de pied, et son autre coup de poing et le repoussa, mais Naruto revint en charge. Agacé, Sasuke choppa ses deux mains et le bloqua contre un tronc d'arbre. Naruto essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur ses poignets. Le blond dans le corps du brun eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il ne réussit pas à s'arracher à la pression de son rival.

- Ecoute moi Naruto, quand je dis non, c'est non. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi tant que je n'aurai pas récupéré mon corps.

- Peut-être que c'est pour ça…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on ne récupère pas nos corps respectifs, parce que quand tu m'attaques avec le rasengan tu n'es pas à fond par peur d'abîmer ton corps chéri.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi ?

- L'autre fois j'y ai été à fond avec le rasengan, j'ai oublié que c'était contre mon corps que je me battais, parce qu'au fond je savais que c'était contre toi. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, alors ce n'est pas ça qui a échoué, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on n'a pas récupéré nos corps.

Naruto baissa les yeux de Sasuke.

- Et si c'était toi qui n'y étais pas allé à fond hein ? Peut-être que toi aussi tu aimes ton corps, vu que t'es tout le temps entrain de dire que t'es beau et de le mâter.

Il releva les yeux et se dévisagea.

- Tait toi, j'ai aussi donné tout ce que j'avais. Je ne voulais en aucun cas perdre contre toi.

Le blond autrefois brun soupira, cette conversation ne menait à rien.

- De toute façon tu ne pourras jamais me battre, usuratonkachi

Il desserra son étreinte. Naruto en profita pour se dégager et le pousser de toutes ses forces.

- Très bien, j'attendrai de récupérer mon corps pour me battre contre toi, mais tu perds rien pour attendre.

Et il partit en courant, sans bien savoir où. Sasuke l'énervait, ce n'était qu'un connard arrogant et désagréablement méchant. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa force… Quel abruti…

Sasuke resta planté là quelques instant, secoua la tête de Naruto, soupira, et décida de rentrer avant de prendre racine. A nouveau seul. C'était mieux comme ça, au moins il était loin de ce crétin brailleur.

Naruto était assis sur un banc dans un coin désertique du village. Il n'avait toujours pas le courage de retourner dans la grande maison vide de Sasuke. De ce crétin de Sasuke. Il sentit une rage intense grimper en lui contre son rival. Dire qu'il avait pensé pendant un instant que Sasuke pouvait être quelqu'un de gentil, pff mais oui bien sûr, c'était comme demander à Jiraya de se passer des femmes pendant une semaine, c'était impossible.

- Quel crétin idiot stupide arrogant…

Il trépignait sur son banc en jurant contre Sasuke. Quand une jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bah, Sakura-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi alors ?

Lui demanda-t'elle en souriant.

- Je suis un peu énervé, et j'ai pas envie de rentrer dans une maison où le silence et la solitude règne en maître. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu soudainement envie de sortir, et je t'ai trouvé là… Sasuke-kun…

Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un petit sourire triste.

- Ou peut-être que tu m'as vu passé devant chez toi tout à l'heure, et que tu as décidé de me suivre parce que tu avais envie de me parler.

Sakura rougit, oui c'était ça. Naruto n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir fait preuve de tant de lucidité, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

- Je suis désolé Sasuke-kun, si je te dérange…

- Non c'est bon, tu peux rester si tu veux, et me dire ce que tu as à me dire.

- Tu sais… Je… C'est bizarre… Mais je voulais te parler de Naruto…

Naruto se sentit rougir. Elle s'intéressait donc à lui un petit peu finalement, puisqu'elle venait en parler à Sasuke.

- Ces derniers jours il semble triste, et ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à Naruto. Enfin je le considère comme un vrai ami, et ça me fait de la peine pour lui. Je me dis que c'est peut-être parce qu'il nous a vu… quand on a failli s'embrasser, et que ça le rend triste de voir que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui.

Il le savait que Sakura ne l'aimait que comme un ami, mais comme ça au moins c'était clair. Il soupira. Sasuke ne reconnaissait pas sa force, et il n'avait aucune chance en amour avec Sakura… Quelle bonne journée !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il s'en ai déjà remis…

- Pourtant…

- Tu sais, Naruto n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit. Puis tous deux restèrent quelques instant silencieux.

- Sasuke-kun ?

- Oui

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il venait d'avoir une autre idée en tête. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Sakura-chan, il essayerait au moins de la coller avec ce vantard qui ne la méritait pas. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son amie soit triste, il allait savoir ce que Sasuke ressentait vraiment pour elle, lui rendre son corps et les marier ! Voilà c'était une nouvelle mission pour le grand Naruto futur Hokage.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment Sakura-chan ?

Les joues de Sakura devinrent rouge et rivalisèrent avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Oui, Sasuke-kun, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… Je voudrais tellement qu'un jour tu me dises aussi que tu m'aimes…

Il lui sourit.

- T'en fait pas Sakura-chan, je vais arranger ça.

Puis il se leva, lui dit au revoir de loin et couru en direction de chez Sasuke. Passer une nuit dans cette maison allait être beaucoup plus drôle s'il préparait tous pleins de plans machiavéliques pour coller Sakura-chan et Sasuke ensemble.

Sakura resta quelques instants sur son banc, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les dernières paroles de Sasuke-kun et se demanda bien ce qui lui passait par la tête…

Sasuke lui était couché sur le lit du blond et regardait le plafond. Il entendait le rire de Naruto résonné dans ses oreilles et l'image de son sourire ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Il essaya de fermer les yeux mais l'image et le rire se firent plus puissant encore dans son esprit. Il les rouvrit, prit l'oreiller de Naruto et se cogna avec.

- Putain, sors de mon esprit !

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas parler à voix haute, parce que la voix de Naruto résonna encore plus forte à ses oreilles (oui puisqu'il parle avec la voix de Naruto, lol). Pendant un instant il eut envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, mais il se reprit en trouvant cette idée totalement stupide. Il accusa le destin à la façon Neji, et l'insulta de tous les noms… Dans quel bordel il l'avait entraîné… Puis après avoir maudit tous les dieux, il essaya de reprendre son calme et de dormir. Mais l'image de Naruto semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter... Alors il se retourna encore et encore dans les couvertures avant d'abandonné et de laisser l'image de son ami envahir sa tête…

A suivre…

Sasuke : pourquoi est ce que Naruto va essayer de m'engluer avec la Sakura ?

Naruto : elle est gentille Sakura-chan…

Sasuke : hmf !

L'autatrice : qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas chez elle ?

Sasuke : trop rose à mon goût…

L'autatrice : ah ! Bah moi non plus avant je n'aimais pas le rose, pi à force de traîner avec des fadas du rose… Ben je me suis habituée. Surtout quand je suis allée en Angleterre et qu'ils ne juraient que par le rose…

Sasuke : on s'en fout de ta vie !

Naruto : mais tu vas arrêter d'être désagréable comme ça ? On le sait que tu n'aimes rien ni personne, mais tu pourrais faire semblant !

Sasuke : si j'aime quelqu'un

Naruto : toi-même ?

Sasuke : mais non

Naruto : alors qui ?

Sasuke : toi, abruti

Naruto : ah oui, j'avais oublié

L'autatrice : peut-être que parti comme ça je vais faire un Sasusaku !

Sasuke avec du feu lui sortant des yeux : t'es sur de ce que t'avance…

L'autatrice : ou un Narusaku

Sasuke encore plus en colère : colle pas mon mec avec cette nana.

L'autatrice : ou je finis ça en deathfic…

Sasuke et Naruto : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

L'autatrice : meuh nan je rigole, j'aime bien Sakura, mais vous deux vous êtes mes petits chouchou Alors je finirai bien par vous coller ensemble ! Siouplet les gens continuez de m'envoyer des petits rewiews


	7. Je te mettrai avec Sakura!

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :(  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? Gluant !

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple : **Sakura fait joujou avec le mur… : SasuNaru

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Ce matin là c'est Sasuke qui arriva en premier. Ou plutôt Naruto avec le corps de Sasuke. Il avait passé la nuit à mettre au point pleins d'idées pour faire avouer à Sasuke qu'au fond il aimait Sakura.

Sasuke ne tarda pas.

- T'es déjà là, dobe ?

Naruto secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation. Puis entama la conversation :

- Hier soir j'ai vu Sakura-chan, et on a… beaucoup parlé… Rien que d'y penser… Ce matin j'étais tellement content de la revoir bientôt que je me suis dépêché.

Sasuke leva un sourcil :

- Me dis pas que tu as recommencé à flirter avec elle ?

- Non ! On a parlé d'autre chose, mais ça ne te regarde pas… Enfin, si, dans un sens puisqu'elle pensait parler à toi !

Sasuke soupira, il se moquait bien de ce que Sakura avait pu raconter. Tant que Naruto ne recommençait pas à flirter avec elle, tout allait bien. Et puis il n'avait pas la tête à ça du tout, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit obsédé sans comprendre pourquoi par le blond. Mais Naruto insista :

- On a parlé de moi… Enfin de toi, puisqu'en ce moment tu es dans mon corps…

- Je croyais que ça ne me regardait pas !

- Elle s'inquiétait pour moi apparemment… Peut-être qu'en fait elle est en train de tomber amoureuse de moi

Sasuke soupira, Naruto se faisait des films… Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'un abruti pareil…

- Alors si c'était le cas… Je te laisserais l'embrasser… Même si elle croit que c'est moi… Comme ça quand je récupérerai mon corps je pourrai rester avec elle !

- Naruto… Je n'embrasserai pas Sakura. Ni dans ce corps, ni dans le mien !

Naruto pris une pause de boudeur :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas Sakura, et que je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser.

La première idée de Naruto venait de tomber à l'eau, Sasuke maintenait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Sakura. Il passa à la seconde phase.

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

Il leva les yeux de Naruto et les plongea dans son regard.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Non, si tu n'aimes pas Sakura-chan, c'est sûrement parce que tu dois être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne suis amoureux de personne d'autre…

- Donc Sakura-chan a toutes ses chances…

Il soupira, où ce crétin voulait-il en venir à la fin…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, dobe ?

- Bon récapitulons, tu n'es amoureux de personne, mais Sakura-chan est la personne la plus proche de toi, donc … Elle a ses chances… Peut-être que tu peux finir par tomber amoureux d'elle…

Naruto ouvrait grand les yeux de Sasuke et le regardait avec un air pleins d'espérance. Sasuke se sentit très mal à l'aise, pourquoi le jeune homme s'intéressait-il soudainement à sa relation avec Sakura ?

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Naruto essaya de prendre un air innocent, mais ne réussit qu'à faire monter le doute en Sasuke.

- Pour rien, pour rien. Mais répond… A-t'elle une chance avec toi ?

Naruto priait intérieurement pour qu'il dise oui.

Sasuke lui se perdait dans ses yeux. Le blond avait l'air de vouloir le mettre absolument avec Sakura. Alors sans comprendre pourquoi, il laissa la bouche de Naruto répondre :

- Peut-être, oui…

Il sauta de joie avec le corps de Sasuke. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Il allait montrer à Sasuke qu'il pouvait tomber facilement amoureux d'une fille comme Sakura-chan.

Sasuke se demandait bien pourquoi il avait dit une telle ânerie, peut-être pour faire plaisir à Naruto… Ou seulement pour qu'il lui fiche la paix !

Quand Sakura arriva, Sasuke qui abrite toujours Naruto lui bondit presque dessus avec un sourire de trois mètres.

- Bonjour Sakura-chan !

Elle lui sourit, freina son envie de lui sauter dessus, et répondit à son accueil par un bonjour joyeux. Puis se tourna vers Naruto et le salua également. Sasuke la regarda, observa son sourire, et se dit que Naruto avait complètement tort, il ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elle, même en se forçant. Bien sur il l'aimait bien, mais quand il la regardait il ne ressentait rien que de l'amitié pour la jeune fille. Aucune trace d'amour, aucune chaleur, aucune envie d'être près d'elle, de se confier à elle, de faire sa vie avec elle, aucune envie de sourire.

Naruto commença dès la première mission à essayer de captiver l'attention de Sasuke pour Sakura. Tout d'abord il les laissa tous les deux tout seuls en allant chercher de l'eau pour le rat dont il devait nettoyer la cage. Il resta assez longtemps loin d'eux pour qu'ils aient le temps de parler. Mais même si Sakura parlait, Sasuke fidèle à lui-même tirait la gueule. Ensuite plus tard quand ils durent faire le ménage dans une maison, Naruto poussa « sans faire exprès » Sakura sur le brun toujours aussi blond pour que tous deux tombent sur le canapé derrière. Il pensait que si Sasuke se trouvait à proximité de la jeune fille, il pourrait en tomber amoureux facilement. Mais Sasuke repoussa Sakura et se releva sans avoir rien ressenti de spécial. La jeune fille qui elle voyait toujours Naruto n'avait pas eu de réaction non plus. Puis quand ils durent s'occuper d'un animal blessé, Naruto mit en avant la gentillesse de Sakura. Mais la gentillesse de Sakura laissa froid Sasuke. A la fin de la journée les efforts de Naruto avaient été vains, et Sasuke ne ressentait pas plus d'amour qu'au début pour la jeune fille.

Mais en ninja qui n'abandonne jamais, le blond qui se trouve être assez brun en ce moment ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il invita donc ces deux amis à aller faire un karaoké. (Oui, tout à coup à Konoha il y a des Karaokés (y a bien des télés, alors pourquoi pas…)). Sasuke dans le corps du blond n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller, mais devant le regard suppliant de Naruto avec ses yeux, il finit par accepter.

Toute la soirée Naruto s'arrangea pour que Sakura et Sasuke soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et chantent ensemble. Tant et si bien que Sakura-chan finit par le chopper par la main et l'entraîner dans le couloir :

- Sasuke-kun ? Est-ce que tu essayes de me mettre avec Naruto ?

Et mince, ce n'était pas prévu au programme que Sakura ait des soupçons.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Alors à quoi tu t'amuses ? Pourquoi tu insistes pour qu'on chante ensemble et nous pousses l'un vers l'autre…

- Euh… Bah… En fait c'est un truc entre moi et Naruto.

- Il t'a demandé de faire en sorte que je sois avec lui ?

- Non… Ecoute Sakura, je t'assure que je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Naruto. Mais je ne peux pas bien t'expliquer ce que je fais… Je suis désolé.

Elle décida de laisser faire Sasuke-kun, après tout il venait de s'excuser… S'il affirmait qu'il n'essayait pas de la mettre avec Naruto, et qu'il avait tout à fait autre chose en tête, c'était sûrement vrai.

Sasuke n'aimait pas chanter, Sasuke en avait marre d'être à côté de Sakura. Il fallait qu'il explique à l'autre abruti que ces efforts pour les coller ensemble ne fonctionnaient pas. Alors quand pour la Xème fois de la soirée il voulu que lui et Sakura chante une chanson, il refusa catégoriquement. Naruto eut beau le supplier du regard, non c'était non. Sakura en profita pour demander à celui qu'elle croyait être Sasuke-kun de chanter avec elle. Il accepta, après tout il avait aussi le droit de s'amuser. Ils chantèrent donc tous les deux. Sasuke les examina de loin. Il regarda quelque temps la jeune fille, elle semblait heureuse de chanter avec Naruto… Enfin elle croyait chanter avec Sasuke. Elle était plutôt mignonne avec son sourire, et elle chantait bien aussi, elle était gentille, douce, et s'inquiétait pour les autres. Que demander de plus ? Mais rien à faire, Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. Il observa alors Naruto se dandiner dans son corps, il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, et il dévorait des yeux Sakura. Ce crétin était vraiment amoureux de la jeune fille, tout en sachant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Et cette situation devait être plus pénible pour lui qu'il ne le montrait, il était collé par la kunoichi très souvent, et devait refuser ses avances, alors qu'il avait très envie d'être avec elle… Il cessa de penser à ça, et continua de scruter son corps. Comme ça il ressemblait tant à Naruto, il pouvait même s'imaginer le blond derrière ses traits. Naruto avait ce quelque chose dans les yeux ou peut-être dans le sourire qui donnait envie de rire avec lui. Et soudain… Soudain il eut très envie d'être à la place de Sakura et de chanter avec lui.

Quand ces deux coéquipiers vinrent se rassoire à côté de lui et que Naruto commença à insister à nouveau pour qu'il chante avec Sakura, il lâcha simplement :

- Seulement si d'abord tu chantes avec moi !

Naruto ne comprit pas bien pourquoi son rival voulait chanter avec lui… Puis il eut sa petite idée, Sasuke voulait lui montrer qu'il chantait mieux que lui-même avec son corps et sa voix.

- Aha, tu veux prouver que tu chantes mieux, c'est ça ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, Naruto pensait qu'il voulait l'affronter, bah après tout…

- Bien sur que je chante mieux !

- Ouais, on va voir ça tout de suite.

Naruto choisit une chanson puis passa un micro à Sasuke. Ils se placèrent tous deux devant l'écran et commencèrent à chanter quand la chanson démarra (la logique même). Sasuke connaissait bien cette chanson, alors il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'écran, il se tourna donc vers Naruto pour voir son corps se tortiller. Naruto se sentant observer, et connaissant aussi la chanson (oho, Naruto aurait retenu quelque chose) se tourna vers lui. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Naruto fixait Sasuke à travers son corps, même s'il était bleu c'était bien le regard de Sasuke, et ce dernier lui aussi observait Naruto à travers son enveloppe. Ils semblaient tous deux se dirent « tu vas voir qui est le meilleur », se confronter du regard, et en même temps se promettre de ne jamais laisser l'autre seul. Quand la chanson fut finis, ils restèrent encore quelques instant comme cela, le silence sembla les ramener à la réalité, alors ils se tournèrent presque à contre cœur et rejoignirent Sakura. Cette dernière était devenue très très très pâle, elle était tellement blanche qu'elle aurait pu en être transparente (bouhahaha, c'était une copine un jour qui a dit ça « je n'étais plus blanche, j'étais transparente », je me suis alors juré de le réutiliser un jour…). Elle rivalisait avec la lessive qui lave plus blanc que blanc. Naruto s'inquiéta immédiatement de l'état de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle en beuglant :

- Sakura-chan, ça va, dit ça va bien ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, la jeune fille semblait comme inconsciente. Mais elle avait les yeux ouverts. La main de Sasuke qui était manipulé par Naruto se posa sur son front, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Il eut envie soudain de la secouer comme un poirier pour la réveiller, mais Sasuke avec la main de Naruto le retint, secouer Sakura n'arrangerait rien. Il regarda la jeune fille et avec une voix calme essaya de la faire revenir sur terre :

- Sakura-chan… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Mais elle ne réagit pas. Naruto se leva alors, choppa la cruche sur la table versa de l'eau dans un verre et le plaça devant Sakura.

- Tiens ! Bois ça va te faire du bien.

Puis n'obtenant toujours pas de réaction, il le plaça à ses lèvres et la fit boire. La jeune fille parut revenir à la réalité, elle avala l'eau de travers et s'étrangla. Naruto croyant bien faire lui donna d'énorme coup dans le dos avec la main de Sasuke, avant que ce dernier l'arrête en lui expliquant que s'il continuait il allait assommer la kunoichi. Sakura ne réagit pas plus, et resta toute blanche. Puis elle finit par s'excuser aux deux garçons, leur dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle partit sous le regard inquiet de Sasuke-kun, alias Naruto (mais ça elle l'ignore) et de Naruto, alias Sasuke (mais ça elle l'ignore aussi). Naruto retourna les yeux de Sasuke vers celui-ci et l'interrogea du regard. Il ne savait pas non plus. Sur ce ils décidèrent d'arrêter la soirée Karaoké et partirent chacun de leur côté.

En chemin, chacun pensa à des choses différentes. Par exemple Naruto lui ne cessa de s'inquiéter pour Sakura-chan, il espérait sincèrement que la jeune fille allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas malade, et qu'elle allait vite se remettre.  
Sasuke lui, pensait un peu à Sakura, il s'inquiétait aussi de son état, c'était tout de même son amie et Sasuke n'était pas qu'un gros connard qui ne pense qu'à lui…(quoi que). Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle devienne aussi blanche. Le reste de ses pensés allaient pour Naruto, ce crétin était un véritable abruti, il paniquait vraiment pour rien et était beaucoup trop impulsif, comment voulait-il faire un bon ninja avec des réactions pareils…

Sakura, elle, pensait tout à fait autre chose. La première chose était qu'elle devait arrêter d'espérer que quelque chose se passe un jour avec Sasuke-kun, la deuxième chose était qu'elle pouvait être rassuré sur un point : Ino ne l'aurait pas non plus. La troisième chose était de la jalousie pour Naruto. Et tous le reste du temps elle ne cessa de penser à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ces yeux. Les deux garçons avaient chanter ensemble en se regardant, ça c'était une chose, mais ils ne se regardaient pas comme deux rivaux le feraient, ni même comme deux amis. Non, en fait ils se dévisageaient. Et Sakura aurait presque pu toucher le lien qui les avait unis à cet instant, il était invisible mais en même temps il ne passait pas inaperçu, il était même si présent que Sakura le voyait parfaitement… Et ce lien avait un nom, et c'était… (Je vous laisse le soin de deviner ça commence par A )

Elle espèrait avoir rêver et se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais au fond elle savait. Elle l'avait peut-être toujours su, deviné, frôlé, mais se mentait, voulant croire que ce n'était que de la rivalité, de l'amitié, peut-être même de la fraternité. Maintenant au moins c'était clair… Elle soupira et secoua la tête pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Une fois chez elle, elle alla directement se couché, sans réussir à trouver le sommeil… (C'est à elle maintenant de faire la nuit blanche !)

Le lendemain, elle arriva la première au point de rendez vous. (Chacun son tour). Elle avait longuement réfléchit cette nuit, et avait finit par accepter la situation (elle a pas trop le choix en même temps). Elle avait par conséquent prit une décision… Ces deux là ne comprendraient jamais si on ne les aidait pas, alors elle allait jouer les entremetteuses.

Peu de temps après Naruto arriva. Donc en fait de notre point de vue c'est Sasuke qui arrive. Il se posa à côté d'elle après un bref salut, et le silence s'installa. Sakura se tourna vers le blond et le fixa intensément. Il finit par se retourner vers elle :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Elle parut gêner, et répondit juste :

- Pour rien, pour rien … Vraiment !

Puis elle se retourna. Sasuke sentait qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'œil… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'observait comme ça ? Avait-elle deviné qui se cachait sous le blond ?

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

La jeune fille inspira à fond et se décida à parler.

- En fait je me demandais… Naruto est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

La question qui tue, Sasuke ne pouvait pas répondre, parce qu'il n'était pas Naruto. Voyons qu'aurait répondu le blond… Aimait-il vraiment et sincèrement Sakura ? Qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ? Il supposa que oui, en fait ce n'était pas qu'une supposition, il était persuadé que Naruto était dingue de la jeune fille. Mais il répondit par une autre question :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Je voudrais juste savoir…

Bien sur elle connaissait la réponse, mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'allait répondre Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Après tout tu aimes Sasuke non ?

La jeune fille soupira.

- Oui, mais j'ai finis par comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui…

Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt, Sasuke allait être enfin débarrassé de ça…

- Alors tu veux te consoler avec moi c'est ça ?

- Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste connaître tes véritables sentiments à mon égard…

Que devait-il faire ? Répondre pour Naruto ? Après tout le garçon devait l'aimer sincèrement… Il s'apprêtait à répondre oui à la place de Naruto, mais ce dernier arriva à ce moment là. Ce qui mit un terme à la conversation avec Sakura.

- Sakura-chan ! Tu vas mieux ?

Demanda Naruto avec inquiétude en se posant devant Sakura.

- Oui, Sasuke-kun, ça va mieux… J'étais juste un peu fatigué…

Lui répondit-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

- Tant mieux alors !

- Oui ! fit-elle avec un petit air triste camouflé derrière un autre sourire.

Sasuke sentait le malaise, Naruto ne sentait rien du tout. Le brun toujours blond se demandait ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille pour que tout à coup elle décide d'abandonner de lui courir après et s'intéresse aux sentiments de Naruto. Sakura regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait lui sourire, et respira un bon coup, elle avait prit sa décision, elle ne ferait pas marche arrière. Elle choppa donc le brun par la main et l'emmena à l'écart.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Sasuke-kun…

- Nany ? Nany ?

- Je… En fait… J'ai décidé d'arrêter de te courir après…

Le garçon sembla déçu :

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Sasuke-kun, tu ne m'aimes pas non ? Ca devrait t'arranger…

Peut-être, mais Naruto avait tout prévu pour que ces deux amis finissent ensembles, alors pourquoi soudain la jeune fille aux cheveux roses abandonnait-elle ?

- Sakura-chan, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux abandonner… Peut-être que maintenant je ne t'aime pas, mais tout peux changer non ?

Sakura répondit catégoriquement :

- Non

- Quoi ?

- Non, et arrête de dire que tout peux changer, tu veux me donner de faux espoirs ? Sasuke-kun, ça ne fonctionnera jamais entre nous, jamais. Donc j'ai décidé d'arrêter de t'aimer c'est tout… Ca prendra du temps, mais j'y arriverai.

- Sakura-chan…

- Je ne dis pas ça à la légère… En fait je pense… Je pense que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre…

Sasuke aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait pourtant bien dit à Naruto la veille qu'il n'aimait personne.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai…

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même, mais ça l'est…

- Je ne comprends rien Sakura-chan.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que tu saches que je cesse à partir d'aujourd'hui de te courir après…

Naruto baissa la tête du brun. Et puis après tout, si Sakura-chan décidait de ne plus l'aimer… Et s'il en profitait…

- Alors dans ce cas… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais être avec Naruto ?

- J'aime beaucoup Naruto, mais c'est un ami, c'est tout…

- Pourtant lui, il t'aime sincèrement, je suis sur qu'il t'attendra…

- Je pense que tu te trompes…

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que Naruto aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Euh… Il serait quand même au courant s'il aimait lui-même quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura-chan…

- Non, il t'aime toi, vraiment !

Sakura soupira, pris la tête de Sasuke-kun dans ses mains et tourna son visage vers celui du blond.

- Regarde le, est-ce qu'il à l'air de m'aimer ?

Non, c'est vrai que vu comme ça, le blond avait l'air de n'aimer personne, mais c'est parce que Sasuke habitait ce corps qu'il semblait aussi froid. Il songea un instant dire toute la vérité à Sakura, puis imagina la tête de Tsunade si elle apprenait qu'il lui avait révélé leur secret… Il en eut froid dans le dos, et préféra ne rien dire.

- Sakura-chan…

- Tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter pour moi, et essayer faire le point sur ce que toi tu ressens vraiment.

Il allait répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se retourna et rejoins son corps. Naruto soupira, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de Sakura-chan pour que tout à coup elle prenne ce genre de décision…

Sakura, elle, était plutôt soulagée. Elle avait réussis à repousser Sasuke-kun sans en souffrir trop. Maintenant elle devait faire en sorte que ces deux là comprennent.

C'était une tâche difficile, elle le savait, mais elle ferait de son mieux. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que cette tâche difficile l'était plus encore qu'elle ne le croyait, car elle était à mille lieu de se douter que quand elle s'adressait à Naruto elle parlait en fait à Sasuke et que quand elle parlait à Sasuke elle s'adressait en fait à Naruto…

A suivre…

Sasuke : youpi, Sakura va plus me coller !

Naruto : je suis censé aimer qui à part elle ?

L'autatrice : devine

Sasuke : youpi, Sakura va plus me coller !

L'autatrice : voilà finalement : pas de SasuSaku (vous m'avez bien fait rire avec tout vos rewiew « nooon pas de SasuSaku ») de toute façon il n'était pas prévu alors


	8. Les rencontres de Sasuke

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :(  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? De plus en plus gnangnan…

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple : **Sasuke : ils ont toujours pas compris ?

L'autatrice : bah si, mais faut toujours leur répeter au cas où… SasuNaru !

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Toute la journée Sakura s'arrangea pour coller Naruto et Sasuke ensemble… Et finalement cela commença à l'amuser. Oui même énormément. Pousser imperceptiblement Naruto sur Sasuke, pour qu'ils soient plus proches, ou s'arranger pour que leurs mains s'effleurent, que leurs yeux se croisent, que leurs corps se frôlent. Tout ça amusait Sakura. Elle décida donc de passer à l'étape deux, leur souffler l'idée. Parce que même en se regardant, se frôlant, se parlant, ils étaient sûrement bien trop aveugle pour comprendre dans le cas de Naruto ou alors trop fier pour l'admettre dans le cas de Sasuke. A la fin des missions de la journée elle demanda alors à Sasuke s'il pouvait aller faire un tour rien que tous les deux, qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, et que non ce n'était pas un rendez vous. Sasuke accepta avec un grand sourire, même si Naruto ne voyait pas bien ce que la jeune fille avait à lui dire, pensant qu'elle lui avait déjà tout dit le matin, il était content de la suivre…

Sasuke dans le corps du blond soupira et décida de rentrer. Il avançait doucement perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto lui avait répété les paroles de Sakura, et l'avait harcelé pour savoir qui il aimait, que Sakura elle était au courant, et pas lui, que c'était vraiment trop injuste. Il se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de la jeune fille pour penser qu'il aimait quelqu'un… Mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle devait se faire des illusions, puisque que Sasuke n'était amoureux d'aucune fille… Enfin de personne quoi. Une petite voix douce et timide le ramena à la réalité :

- Bonjour, Naruto-kun !

Il reconnut la jeune fille en face de lui, c'était Hinata. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle c'est qu'elle était d'une timidité naturelle qui dépassait l'entendement et qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto, oui parce que ça tout le monde l'avait compris, sauf le principal concerné. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à la jeune fille…

- Bonjour, Hinata-chan

Il pouvait juste deviner la manière dont aurait réagit Naruto.

- Tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

Hum, allez expliquez à la jeune fille qu'il n'allait pas entraîner le corps de cet abruti de Naruto.

- Non !

Bon ok, c'était super froid comme réponse, et même s'il n'avait rien contre Hinata, il ne savait franchement pas quoi dire d'autre. La timide jeune fille pressait ses deux index l'un contre l'autre.

- D'accord…

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instant, puis

- Bon Naruto-kun, Shino et Kiba-kun m'attendent, nous allons nous entraîner, alors… Au revoir !

- Au revoir Hinata-chan

Et la jeune fille partit en courant rejoindre ses amis. Sasuke la regarda partir, puis se retourna et repris sa route.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Sakura-chan ?

- En fait je voulais te demander… Ce que tu pensais de Naruto.

Y aller cash. Peut-être que si Sasuke se mettait à réfléchir de ce qu'il pense de Naruto, il comprendrait. Naruto, lui, cogitait à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre de lui-même. Il aurait put dire « beau gosse, super ninja, futur Hokage », mais ça aurait vraiment sonné faux venant de Sasuke, alors il décida de renverser la situation et de dire ce qu'il pensait de Sasuke.

- Bah, c'est un pauvre gars arrogant trop fier de lui, égoïste, imbu de sa personne. Un jour je vais lui mettre une dérouillé, et il sera obligé de reconnaître ma force.

- Sasuke-kun je pensais que tu te croyais plus fort que lui ?

- Bien sur que je suis plus fort que lui, ahahaha

- Tu ne penses vraiment que ça de lui ?

- Euh… Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne le trouves pas gentil, impulsif, souriant…

- Non pas du tout, il est plutôt renfermé sur lui-même… Il est calme dans ces gestes et assez réfléchis… Et souriant ? Non pas vraiment, ou alors juste des fois mais se sont des sourires fiers et froids…

Sakura regardait Sasuke, il ne décrivait mais alors pas du tout Naruto, en fait il se décrivait lui-même… Etait-il à ce point imbu de sa personne ? Un soudain doute s'immisça en Sakura, elle l'avait déjà remarqué, mais Naruto et Sasuke-kun agissait de plus en plus bizarrement. Sasuke continua :

- Mais quand il sourit pour de vrai, même si c'est imperceptible, même s'il a encore des progrès à faire, quand il sourit franchement, alors il est vraiment… Il est vraiment…

Naruto s'arrêta, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Quand Sasuke avait un sourire sincère il était…

- Tout simplement craquant !

Sakura sourit, finalement les choses avançaient dans le sens espéré. Sasuke (donc Naruto) continua, partit comme il était il semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter…

- Il est aussi distant et froid, il repousse les gens, pourtant des fois… Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il cache en lui une énorme gentillesse, mais qu'il l'a enfouit par peur… Comme une défense… J'en ai parlé à Kakashi sensei, et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la personne qui l'aime assez pour qu'il arrête d'être sur la défensive et qu'il s'ouvre plus…

Sakura se sentit bondir de joie… La personne qui l'aime assez ou la personne qu'il aime assez ? Les deux non ?

- Sasuke-kun… Je pense savoir qui est cette personne…

Il se retourna vers elle avec un regard plein d'espoir :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment…

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Comme ça je pourrais tout faire pour qu'il soit ensemble et que Sas… Euh, Naruto ait l'air plus heureux.

Sakura s'approche de lui et souffla à son oreille :

- Sasuke-kun, cette personne c'est…

Naruto s'impatientait de plus en plus, enfin il allait savoir, il allait pouvoir aider Sasuke…

- Oui ? Dit moi …

Elle se recula, hocha la tête :

- … C'est à toi de le découvrir…

Elle lui sourit mystérieusement.

- Mais comment ? Comment est ce que je peux deviner, comment tu as fait Sakura-chan ?

Elle posa sa main sur le cœur de Sasuke, enfin sur sa poitrine où loge le cœur de Sasuke (en l'occurrence bien que Naruto soit à l'intérieur, c'est toujours le cœur de Sasuke).

- Sert toi de ça…

Naruto se demanda bien à quoi pourrait lui servir le cœur de Sasuke et en quoi ça allait l'aider à découvrir qui pourrait l'aimer assez fort pour soutenir son ami… Mais Sakura-chan ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

- Réfléchis bien Sasuke-kun, la réponse est facile et toute proche !

- AH ! Je sais, c'est toi Sakura-chan !

- Non, ça n'est pas moi… Mais je te laisse le soin de deviner tout seul…

Elle lui dit au revoir et partit. Naruto resta planté là un instant, qui pouvait être la personne pour Sasuke ? Ne trouvant aucune réponse, il décida d'aller s'entraîner.

Sasuke approchait de plus en plus de chez Naruto. Mais comme le destin s'était légué contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer se reposer, son passage fut bloqué par une pierre carrée. Bof, suffisait de passer par au dessus… Minute… Une pierre carrée ? Et qui a six jambes ? Et qui le suit ? C'était quoi ce bordel…

- Je vous ai vu, sortez de là !

La pierre explosa alors avec pleins de fumé de toutes les couleurs :

- Aha, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Naruto-nii-chan

Devant lui se tenaient trois nains… Enfin trois enfants… Il reconnu le petit fils de Sandaime : Konohamaru, il était accompagné d'une petite blonde et d'un binoclard. Il resta la froidement se demandant bien ce que lui voulait ces trois mômes.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu Naruto-nii-chan, comment ça va ? Tu viens jouer aux ninjas avec nous ?

- Non, je suis fatigué, je rentre !

- Mais Naruto-nii-chan…

- Fichez moi la paix.

Puis il partit laissant les trois gosses se poser des questions sur l'état de Naruto.

- Konohamaru-chan ? Tu ne trouves pas que Naruto-nii-chan n'est pas comme d'habitude ?

Lui demanda la blonde. Konohamaru serra du poing… Qu'est ce qui arrivait donc à Naruto ? Il irait voir Iruka, ce dernier pourrait sûrement savoir…

Le dit Naruto, le vrai, malgré sa nouvelle apparence, éternua. Est-ce qu'il s'enrhumait ? Ou peut-être que quelqu'un pensait à lui ? Puis reprit l'entraînement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer, les paroles de Sakura tournait dans son esprit… Elle savait qui était la personne qui pourrait aider Sasuke… Et puis soudain, lumière dans son esprit… Il se trompait, elle n'avait pas dit connaître la personne pour Sasuke, mais celle pour lui-même… Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle pensait parler à Sasuke et que le sujet était lui-même… Mais Naruto, n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de personne… Il avait Iruka, il avait ces deux coéquipiers, il avait Kakashi-sensei… Pas besoin d'une personne qui l'aime…Vraiment…

Bon pas le temps de s'apitoyer, peu importe que Sakura parlait pour lui-même, il allait, lui, chercher la personne pour Sasuke…

Sasuke était enfin arrivé chez Naruto. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser que déjà des coups étaient frappés à la porte. C'était pas sa journée aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit et reconnu Iruka, ce dernier avait été prévenu par Konohamaru que Naruto n'était pas comme d'habitude, alors il s'était inquiété et avait décidé d'aller le voir.

- Iruka-sensei, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Aha, Naruto, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas causé, alors je me suis dit… Que je pourrais t'inviter devant un bol de ramens.

Encore des ramens… Sasuke jura que quand il récupérerait son corps il ne mangerait plus de ramens pendant un siècle. Mais il ne refusa pas l'invitation. Naruto ne l'aurait JAMAIS fait, et puis ça aurait fait de la peine à Iruka-sensei, et s'il faisait de la peine à Iruka-sensei… Naruto le maudirait jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Il se moquait bien d'ailleurs que Naruto le maudisse, mais n'avait pas envie de supporter ses piaillements. Arrivé à Ichikaru, Iruka commanda deux bols de ramens.

- Alors Naruto, on m'a dit que tu avais réussis à battre les quatre du son. Tu as bien progressé…

Sasuke lâcha :

- Euh… ouais

Iruka parut surpris, d'habitude Naruto aurait sauté de joie et raconté ses exploits… Mais n'aurait sûrement pas laissé échapper un petit ouais… Plus inquiétant encore il ne touchait presque pas à ses ramens, et semblait perdu dans ces pensés.

- Naruto ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Si tout va très bien. Soupira Sasuke.

- Tu es sur !

- Oui

- Bon, si tu le dis… Et comment ça va avec Sakura ?

- Nulle part.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Jamais aimé.

- Mais…

Devant le soupire las de Naruto, Iruka-sensei s'inquiéta vraiment. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez son ancien élève ?

- Alors tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou même qu'il aimait quelqu'un tout court.

- Non.

- Alors peut-être que ta relation avec Sasuke a encore empiré…

Il haussa un sourcil, qu'est ce que lui-même venait faire dans la conversation.

- Ma relation avec Sasuke ?

Interrogea t'il.

- Oui, tu t'inquiètes toujours pour lui non ? L'autre jour tu m'avais bien dit qu'il semblait plus triste que d'habitude et que vous vous battiez de plus en plus sans qu'il te reconnaisse, alors ça ne s'ait pas arrangé ?

Sasuke croyait halluciner, il lui semblait être mal réveillé, c'était impossible… Naruto s'inquiétait pour lui, Naruto remarquait sa tristesse… Naruto avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas… Pourtant Naruto n'avait en rien laissé paraître qu'il s'en doutait… Sauf peut-être ce moment là… Ils avaient déjà échangé leur corps, il pouvait encore entendre la question fatidique : « Est-ce que tu souffres ? »

- Iruka-sensei…

- Oui ?

- Pensez vous que… Je pourrais aider Sasuke ?

- Bien sur Naruto, je suis sûr que Sasuke te considère comme son ami, il est froid envers toi, mais… Mais ça doit le rassurer de savoir qu'il peut compter sur toi.

Naruto pouvait l'aider…

- Est-ce qu'un jour il pourra se confier à moi ?

- Ca, Naruto, c'est à lui de voir…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je pense que Sasuke ne se confiera qu'à une personne qu'il aimera assez pour avoir envie de lui dire, et il faut également que cette personne l'aime assez pour le comprendre et ne pas le juger. Sakura l'aime vraiment non ? Alors ça pourrait être elle…

Sasuke assimila les paroles d'Iruka. Une personne qu'il aime assez, une personne qui l'aime également, quelqu'un sur qui compter, qui pourrait le comprendre et ne pas le juger. Non ! Ça n'était pas Sakura … Il se leva soudain, la révélation qui venait de se former à son esprit le perturbait complètement.

- Excusez moi, Iruka-sensei, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je préfère rentrer, merci pour le bol de ramens.

Et il partit en courant, laissant Iruka soucieux, étonné, et dans la totale incompréhension.

Naruto avait une nouvelle fois arrêté l'entraînement à la tombé de la nuit et regardait les étoiles. Il se prit soudain à espérer que comme la dernière fois Sasuke arriverait. Il soupira, il avait eut beau réfléchir dans tous les sens, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui pourrait venir en aide à Sasuke. Et puis il eut une idée, il ferait une liste et espionnerait les réactions de son ami vis-à-vis de chaque individu. Ouais c'était terrible, il allait sûrement trouver LA personne comme ça, et enfin pouvoir aider Sasuke. Il rentra donc en courant dans la grande maison de son ami, sorti un papier et un crayon et fit une liste de toutes les personnes que Sasuke et lui connaissaient. Puis il barra le nom de Sakura... Ce n'était pas elle, Sakura-chan avait bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Demain il mettrait son plan en exécution. Il vida deux pots de ramens instantanés qu'il avait acheté quelques temps auparavant, et alla se coucher.

Sasuke, lui, était couché sur le lit de Naruto, les bras de son coéquipier sous la tête de son coéquipier. Il fixait le plafond, mais n'avait qu'une seule image en tête : celle de Naruto.

Une personne qui pourrait l'aider, à qui il pourrait se confier, qui ne le jugera pas… Si tout ça l'avait perturbé sur le coup, il avait maintenant fait le point… Il se sentait mieux et avait l'esprit clair. Il comprenait mieux aussi ses réactions, et les fortes émotions qu'il avait pu ressentir ces derniers jours…

Et puis ça ne servait à rien de se mentir…

La question que beaucoup lui avait posée ces derniers temps, il en connaissait maintenant la véritable réponse. Etait-il amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui, il était bel et bien amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura… Et c'était de Naruto.

A suivre…

Sasuke : j'en mets du temps… Je suis vraiment aussi lent ?

Naruto et L'autatrice : oui !

Sasuke : hmf

L'autatrice : mais si ça peut te rassurer, Naruto l'est encore plus que toi

Sasuke : je sais, je sens que cette histoire va encore s'étendre avant que mon chéri soit à moi…

L'autatrice : ou à Itachi

Sasuke : quoi ? Tu vas donner mon mec à ce traître ?

L'autatrice : pourquoi pas…

Sasuke plus blanc que blanc, avec une bouche digne des plus grands tex avery dans la taille d'ouverture : …

L'autatrice : je blague

Sasuke : "aucune réaction"

Naruto : je crois que là tu l'as choqué… Il est sûrement pas près de s'en remettre…

L'autatrice : je ne le connaissais pas aussi sensible… Bon les gens dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça


	9. La personne rien que pour Sasuke

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :( ! Et Itachi est à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je lui laisse, j'aime pas Itachi !  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? Oho !

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple : **Bah, Naruto est entrain d'essayer de deviner justement…

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Naruto regardait sa liste. La journée promettait d'être drôle. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas de mission. (Oui il le faut bien quelque fois) Kakashi les avait prévenu quelques heures plus tôt, il avait lui-même une mission, et donc c'était un jour de congé pour nos trois ninjas.

- Eh, Naruto, Sakura ? Puisqu'on a rien à faire, si on allait manger des ramens ?

Sasuke s'étrangla, pas encore des ramens, par pitié… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de refuser, la kunoichi s'écria qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord, et le choppa par le bras pour le tirer de force chez Ichikaru à la poursuite de celui qu'elle croyait être Sasuke.

Sasuke soupirait devant son bol de ramens. Sakura s'était mise à côté de lui, et bizarrement elle n'avait pas cherché à s'asseoir à côté du brun. Donc en fait pour faire une récapitulation de la scène : Sakura la future directrice d'une agence matrimoniale est assise à côté d'un blond qui en ce moment loge un gars arrogant, qui en a totalement marre des ramens, et qui est amoureux de la personne à côté de lui : un crétin naïf autrefois blond soudainement devenu brun par la force des choses, avec pour seul véritable amour : les ramens. Il a même carrément oublié sa mission improvisé de la journée : en l'occurrence découvrir la personne rien que pour Sasuke (oui c'est après la personne rien que pour tchii dans chobits ) et est à 100 000 lieu de se douter que c'est lui.

Sakura réfléchissait. Elle avait déjà parlé à Sasuke-kun, maintenant c'était à Naruto qu'il fallait souffler l'idée. Sasuke lui était aussi perdu dans ses pensées : il devait parler à Sakura de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son coéquipier, pas que se soit son genre de faire ça, mais il voulait quand même dire à la kunoichi qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui expliquer (on reprend sa respiration après cette grande phrase…). Alors c'est en même temps qu'ils s'adressèrent l'un à l'autre, en gros ça donne un peu ça :

- Nakurato-chan

Naruto sourit devant son bol de ramens :

- Ca c'est de la synchronisation vous vous êtes entraînés ?

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire Naruto-kun ?

- Et toi ?

- En fait je préférais qu'on aille un peu plus loin pour en parler…

- Ca tombe bien moi aussi.

Naruto les regardait surpris :

- Et moi ? Et moi ?

- Non, Sasuke-kun, mange tes ramens

- Oui, c'est ça bouffe, dobe…

Puis ils se levèrent devant l'air ébahit de leur ami et s'éloignèrent. Celui-ci se demanda s'il devait réécrire Sakura sur sa liste… Mais n'y réfléchit pas longtemps, l'appel du ramens étant le plus fort !

Sasuke et Sakura marchait l'un à côté de l'autre. Le blond ne semblant pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche, c'est la fille en rose qui parla en premier :

- Tu sais Naruto, tu te souviens de notre discutions… Sur tes sentiments envers moi…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris…

Elle leva le visage vers lui. Avait il vraiment compris, ou parlait-il d'autre chose ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « j'ai compris » ?

- Je sais où tu veux en venir…

- Comment ça ?

Sasuke soupira, ferma les yeux, lui-même ne revenait pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, alors il se préparait, il rouvrit les yeux, puis commença à s'expliquer :

- Je sais qu'en fait tu veux me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas toi que j'aime mais Nar… Sasuke…

Elle sourit, alors il avait réellement comprit…

- Alors tu le savais…

Sasuke était vraiment gêné, il regardait ailleurs, la tête baissée.

- Je ne l'ai compris qu'hier en parlant avec Iruka-sensei. Mais et toi, dit moi comment est ce que tu l'as su… Alors que je l'ignorais…

- Tu te souviens de la soirée Karaoké ?

- Hum

- Quand vous avez chanté ensemble… J'ai su rien qu'à la façon dont tu le regardais… Peut-être qu'avant j'avais un doute, mais c'est vraiment là que je m'en suis rendu compte… C'est pour ça qu'après je ne me sentais pas très bien… Enfin bon ça m'a fait un choc… Mais je me suis résigné, et j'ai décidé de vous aider…

- Je suis désolé Sakura-chan

(Sasuke qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu)

- C'est pas grave va Après tout vous êtes mes amis… Bon et sinon tu comptes lui dire ?

- Lui dire ?

- Bah oui, il a le droit de savoir tes sentiments non ?

- Non je ne compte rien lui dire

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Même si c'est réciproque…

- Sakura-chan… Ce n'est pas réciproque…

Il eut envie d'ajouter « ce mec est dingue de toi » mais n'en fit rien. Elle croirait elle que Sasuke était dingue d'elle, et ça n'était pas le cas.

- Si je te dis qu'au Karaoké je me suis rendu compte ne plus avoir de chance avec Sasuke-kun…

Allez lui expliquez que le blond à qui elle s'adresse n'est autre que Sasuke-kun…

- Sakura, je ne lui dirai pas… Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase, une tête brune arrivait en courant et en beuglant :

- Attendez moi !

Naruto les rejoignit.

- Alors vous pouvez me dire ce que vous complotez vous deux ?

Sakura pris un air innocent, et Sasuke regardait encore ailleurs.

- Rien du tout Sasuke-kun. Bon j'y vais moi, j'ai promis à Ino de la remplacer au magasin de fleur. Bye vous deux.

Puis avant de partir elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto, sans même se douter qu'en fait elle s'adressait à Sasuke-kun :

- Tente ta chance…

Puis partit. Après son départ, les deux amis restèrent là sans bouger. Naruto fixait son corps avec un regard suspicieux, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait entre Sasuke et Sakura. Sasuke lui n'osait pas relever la tête. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et n'avait qu'une envie partir en courant.

- Alors finalement tu aimes Sakura-chan ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

- Non, je n'aime pas Sakura…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Il y avait juste quelque chose dont je devais lui parler c'est tout…

- Tu es sûr…

Il releva les yeux soutenant son regard :

- Naruto, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

Devant cette révélation Naruto resta quelque temps ébahit : déjà parce que Sasuke venait de dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de révélation venant de son rival, et puis ensuite parce qu'il venait de dire qu'il aimait « quelqu'un d'autre »… Naruto décida donc de laisser barrer Sakura dans sa liste.

- Tu m'avais dit…

Il rebaissa le regard, tourna la tête, prit une mine renfrognée :

- Je me suis trompé…

- Alors c'est qui ?

- …

- Tu peux bien me le dire non ? C'est ça que tu as expliqué à Sakura, peut-être pour lui demander des conseils… Si elle le sait, pourquoi pas moi ?

- …

- Allez s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Si Sasuke lui disait, il pourrait l'aider plus facilement qu'en l'espionnant avec une liste…

Sasuke lui était en pleins combat intérieur : lui dire, pas lui dire, lui dire, pas lui dire… Oh et puis zut, ce crétin n'avait qu'à comprendre tout seul :

- Devine toi-même ! Dobe !

Naruto prit une longue inspiration, sortit sa liste de sa poche, regarda tous les noms écrit, et en dit un au pif :

- Ino !

Sasuke sentit ses nouveaux cheveux blonds se dresser :

- Ca va pas la tête ? T'es vraiment idiot et…

Il arrêta de parler quand il vit Naruto barrer le nom de la jeune fille sur un morceau de papier.

- Naruto c'est quoi cette liste…

Le garçon sursauta, cacha le morceau de papier derrière lui et avec un sourire niais essaya de s'expliquer :

- C'est riiiiiiien du touuuuuut !

Sasuke qui n'était pas le dernier des crétins, contrairement à Naruto, essaya de lui chopper la feuille. Après une bagarre très courte, il avait récupéreré le morceau de papier et lu…

- C'est une liste de nom, tu m'expliques ?

- Mais si je te dis que c'est rien…

- Alors Sakura est barrée, et Ino aussi…

- Cherches pas, je me suis juste amusé, ahahaha !

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Rien, je te dis…

- Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

- Mais euh, Sasuke, rend moi ma feuille s'il te plaît… C'est juste un jeu que je me suis inventé… Euh… En fait je barre le nom des gens au fur à mesure que j'entends leur prénom…

Cette histoire ne duperait même pas un flamand rose schizophrène, alors bon ce n'était pas pour tromper Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Baka !

- Allez rend la moi

- Pas tant que tu ne me diras pas à quoi elle te sert…

- Je te l'ai dit…

- J'ai l'air de te croire…

- Oh et pis garde là, je vais en faire une autre…

- C'est une liste pour savoir qui j'aime c'est ça ?

Naruto gratta la tête de Sasuke, et rit bêtement :

- Aha, t'as deviné… Bon maintenant tu peux me la rendre ?

Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la liste, puis la lui rendit :

- Usuratonkachi, tu ne trouveras jamais…

- Ah ouais, explique moi pourquoi ? Si tu penses que je vais pas finir par deviner en t'espionnant et en barrant un à un les noms…

Sasuke soupira, et commença à partir :

- Cherche toujours, mais tu ne trouveras jamais, parce que tu as oublié un nom sur la liste…

Et sans autre mot pour son corps il s'en alla.

Naruto essaya de comprendre les paroles de Sasuke, il avait oublié un nom ? Il relut dix fois la liste, réfléchit au nom qu'il aurait pu oublier… Mais ne trouva pas… Bah après tout, Sasuke avait sûrement dit ça pour l'embrouiller…

Sasuke marchait dans Konoha sans but précis… Derrière lui un ninja pas du tout discret le suivait… Il essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher, mais Sasuke l'avait déjà remarqué… Naruto était vraiment crétin, comment espérait-il devenir Hokage en se dissimulant aussi mal et avec aussi peu de neurone dans le crâne ? C'est à se demander comment Sasuke pouvait être amoureux de lui… Mais cette situation l'amusait, oui le petit ninja qui s'accaparait son corps l'amusait… Il se sentit sourire… Cette présence derrière lui, c'était comme si tout à coup cette tête de mule de Naruto emplissait tout le vide qu'il avait ressentit pendant des années… Se rendant compte de ses pensés, Sasuke cessa de sourire, et décida d'arrêter de s'attendrir…

Bon et puis s'il s'amusait un peu…

Naruto le suivait le plus discrètement possible, il était persuadé que Sasuke n'avait rien remarqué… (C'est fou comme il peut se tromper lourdement des fois).

Il ne perdait pas son dos de vue, et à force de se regarder comme ça, il pouvait voir Sasuke à travers, rien que dans sa démarche calme, cette façon d'avoir les mains dans les poches, cette impression « j'm'en foutisme » qui se dégage de lui… Suivre comme ça Sasuke l'amusait et puis un sentiment bizarre cognait dans son crâne, il avait parfois l'impression que le garçon l'attendait, et il se sentait comme rassuré… Il marchait derrière son ami, il était là tout proche, il avait soudain envie de se rapprocher et de marcher à côté de lui… Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment… Sasuke tourna à droite…

Il tourna à droite, décidé d'aller dire bonjour à une petite Hinata … Naruto pourrait la barrer de sa liste aussi comme ça, et puis s'il croisait en même temps Neji, ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Peut-être même qu'Hinata serait accompagnée de Kiba et Shino : ça en ferait encore deux en moins. Quand Naruto aura barrer tous les noms de la liste peut-être qu'il comprendra enfin… S'il comprenait, Sasuke n'aurait pas besoin de lui dire et n'aurait donc pas besoin de se faire envoyer balader « moi j'aime Sakura-chan »… Mais avec le peu de neurone qui logeait dans la tête de cet énergumène il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne comprenne jamais, et peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal… Bref, il s'approchait du manoir des Hyûga, et croisa Neji.

- Yo, Naruto !

- …

- Ca va comme tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- …

- Ok, moi aussi, bon A, j'ai autre chose à faire…

- ….

Puis le brun aux cheveux longs passa son chemin devant le manque de réaction du blond. Au dessus de lui, caché sur le toit, le vrai Naruto, le seul et l'unique, barra le nom de Neji sur sa liste… un de moins pensa-t'il en même temps que Sasuke…

S'approchant de plus en plus de la résidence de la famille principale, Sasuke se demandait si vraiment il allait croiser Hinata, et ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour que l'autre idiot là haut capte que ce n'est pas elle non plus… Heureusement le destin était avec lui, peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait croisé Neji quelques minutes plutôt, car une petite voix timide l'interpella

- Bonjour Naruto-kun ? Que fais tu ici ?

- Bonjour Hinata-chan… Je me promène c'est tout…

- Oh…

- Bon salut…

- Euh…

Mais il ne laissa pas la jeune fille timide commencer une autre phrase, déjà il disparaissait au tournant.

Naruto barra le nom d'Hinata.

Et de deux…

La journée se déroula à peu près de cette façon, Sasuke essaya de rencontrer le plus de gens possible de les ignorer ou de répondre encore plus sèchement que d'habitude (ça doit être difficile quand même…). Sur la liste de Naruto de plus en plus de noms étaient barrés.

Finalement en fin d'après midi il ne restait plus que trois noms :

- Tenten

- Shikamaru

- Shino

Naruto trouvait que Shino était peut-être la personne restante la plus logique : ce qu'il connaissait du garçon c'est qu'il était toujours calme et qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup… En gros il ressemblait un peu à Sasuke, ne dit on pas qui se ressemble s'assemble ?

Il continua à suivre Sasuke, espérant qu'il finirait par enfin savoir la vérité…

Sasuke s'était lassé, il avait fait à peu près le tour de tous les ninjas de Konoha, il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de noms sur la liste de l'autre idiot… Finalement il décida d'arrêter là, et se dirigea vers un coin tranquille de Konoha. Il s'étala contre un arbre, attendit quelques minutes puis finit par dire :

- Cesse de te cacher baka, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu…

Naruto étonné que Sasuke l'ait remarqué malgré sa super cachette introuvable décida de sortir et de le rejoindre.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux me suivre essais de le faire plus discrètement…

Naruto se sentit gêné, alors Sasuke avait remarqué qu'il l'avait suivis, il rit nerveusement…

- Bon passe moi ta liste que je regarde qui il reste…

Naruto espérant que son ami allait enfin lui révéler qui était la personne rien que pour Sasuke, cette personne qui faisait battre le cœur de son ami, et qui pourrait l'aider, lui donna la liste sans se faire prier.

- Voyons voir…

Il posa son doigt sur le prénom de Tenten :

- Celui là tu peux le barrer…

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que le brun qui se souvenait vaguement avoir été blond un jour (ouais ils ont carrément oublié être dans le corps l'un de l'autre, vu qu'ils ont tout à fait autre chose en tête) barra le nom de Tenten sur sa feuille. Alors Shikamaru ? Shino ? Shikamaru ? Shino ? Le doigt de Naruto appartenant encore à Sasuke pour l'instant se posa sur… Shikamaru :

- Et celui là aussi !

Victoire, alors c'était Shino, il ne s'était pas trompé tout à l'heure dans ses suppositions, il prit un air malicieux et barra le nom de Shikamaru, puis voulu retirer la liste des mains de Sasuke en criant « youpi », mais ce dernier l'empêcha de reprendre la feuille…

- J'ai pas finis, baka !

Et tout en posant le doigt sur le dernier nom :

- Et tu peux pour finir rayer ce dernier !

Naruto pris un air ébahit :

- Alors t'avais pas mentit, j'ai oublié un nom…

- Crétin, je te l'avais pourtant dit, tu t'es fatigué pour rien…

- Mais euh… Sasuke, dit le moi s'il te plait, je te jure que je le répéterai à personne

- Et puis d'abord pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Prit au dépourvu Naruto ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup. Puis il se décida à dire la vérité, de toute façon son ami comprendrait tout de suite s'il mentait…

- Je voulais juste t'aider… Tu vois… Kakashi-sensei m'a dit qu'une personne qui t'aimerait assez pourrait te rendre plus heureux, alors je cherchais cette personne… Qui t'aimerais et que tu aimerais… Pour que tu sois moins triste …

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il avait aimé entendre ces paroles… Il aurait voulu pouvoir les enregistrer et les réécouter dans sa tête… Naruto s'inquiétait pour lui, Naruto voulait l'aider, Naruto voulait qu'il soit moins triste… Il eut envie de lui dire « dit moi Naruto m'aimes tu assez pour ne pas me repousser ? », mais ne le fit pas. Pas d'attendrissement on a dit !

- Tu veux vraiment connaître cette personne ?

- Oh oui vraiment…

- Qui que se soit ?

- Oui !

Sasuke secoua la tête :

- Alors réfléchis crétin ! Quel est le prénom qui manque sur ce fichu bout de papier ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi…

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable…

Il fit la moue. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et planta les yeux de Naruto dans ses yeux… Il regarda son ami à travers cette enveloppe qui ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui, essayant de mettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans son regard.

Naruto le regardait, le regardait, le regardait… Il aurait pu tomber dans ce regard… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il… Il le rassurait, c'était un regard si doux… Il voyait Sasuke tout entier derrière ce regard… Il eut envie de rester là pour toujours… Quel était ce sentiment sans nom qui envahissait tout son esprit et qui tapait contre les parois de son âme, qui l'empêchait de respirer, qui le rendait fou ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser ça, quel pouvait bien être le prénom manquant…

Sasuke aurait pu rester éternellement comme ça… Il aurait pu si une ombre menaçante derrière eux n'était pas apparue, une ombre froide, une ombre qu'il semblait connaître… Une ombre qui lui faisait oublier son amour pour le remplacer par une haine incommensurable… Il se retourna, il était là, oui il n'avait pas rêvé… Il posait un regard amusé sur lui… Puis se tourna vers Naruto et lâcha :

- Toujours aussi stupide petit frère !

Naruto reconnaissait cette personne… Celle qui avait fait souffrir Sasuke… Itachi, Itachi Uchiwa… Il sentait à côté de lui son ami frémir, il sentait aussi une haine immense qui s'échappait de lui, une envie de vengeance... Il prit peur, vraiment peur, il avait l'impression que s'il laissait Sasuke se battre, même avec son corps, il ne pourrait jamais le récupérer (Sasuke, pas son corps). Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Tête de poisson n'est pas avec toi ?

Voilà, il était comme ça, il fallait qu'il dise une connerie… Alors que ce traître d'Itachi pointait son nez… Mais, mais Sasuke se sentit un peu mieux pendant l'espace d'une seconde… Puis la haine recommença à bouillir dans tout son être…

- Je vois petit frère, tu essais de faire de l'humour, non il n'est pas avec moi, il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Naruto se releva, et pointa le doigt du brun vers cet Itachi de malheur :

- D'abord qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit petit frère, tu ne m'intéresses plus, je suis venu chercher ton copain, Naruto…

Sasuke s'était remis debout aussi, et défiait Itachi du regard. Il repoussa son corps de toutes ses forces, alors Naruto tomba par terre :

- Te mêles pas de ça toi, c'est entre lui et moi…

- Mais…

- C'est mon combat, ok ?

Naruto n'aimait pas ça, Naruto ne voulait pas que Sasuke se batte, Naruto ne voulait pas que son ami disparaisse…

Itachi s'amusait à regarder les deux garçons… Son petit frère était encore plus stupide que d'habitude (il est pas au courant pour l'échange de corps, bah non, il a pas du lire le scénar non plus lui)

- Tu veux te battre tu es sûr ? Quoi que bonne idée… L'autre jour on n'a pas pu commencer parce que Jiraya est arrivé, puis après mon stupide petit frère…

Naruto s'était relevé, et reprenant conscience qu'il est dans le corps de Sasuke lança :

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le stupide petit frère ?

Sasuke lui avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait pas son enveloppe habituelle…

- Barre toi Naruto bordel !

Itachi releva un sourcil, il avait sûrement mal entendu, le blond ne venait pas d'appeler son frère Naruto ? Oui il avait du rêvé… Il activa le sharingan et ne perçu rien de particulier. (Bah oui le sharingan ne peut pas voir ce genre de truc c'est tout). Peut-être que l'enfant renard se parlait à lui-même… dédoublement de personnalité ?

- Naruto, c'est toi, abruti ! Et puis je ne me barrai pas…

- Si tu vas le faire…

- Nan

- Si

- Nan

- Si

Itachi toussota… Merde il était là, il s'était déplacé exprès pour ramener Naruto avec lui, pas pour assister à un combat débile entre deux crétins.

Naruto rentra dans une colère noire, déjà Itachi débarquait, foutait la merde autour de lui, et en plus il l'empêchait de se batailler avec son rival…

Sasuke lui était dans une rage folle, et il attaqua. Il essaya le rasengan de Naruto, mais son frère l'arrêta tout comme le chidori, et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là.

- Toi ? Je vais te massacrer !

Cette fois-ci c'est Naruto qui attaqua avec le chidori, mais Itachi l'arrêta, le pris par le col et lui lança :

- Ca t'as pas suffit la dernière fois ? Tu en reveux ? Tu es toujours aussi faible stupide petit frère…

Il activa le Mangekyô Sharingan puis renvoya celui qu'il croyait être son petit frère à ce jour maudit.

Le véritable petit frère, lui s'était relevé. Il était déjà fou de rage, mais quand il vit Naruto à travers son corps prit de convulsion entre les mains d'Itachi, ce ne fut même plus de la rage, ni de la haine, ni de la colère, ni rien… Ce fut une explosion, une explosion de chakra rouge et inquiétant… Il sentait en lui autre chose… Il avait déjà vu Naruto avec ce chakra rouge… Quand il se retrouva dans une pièce étrange où était enfermé… où était enfermé le renard à neuf queues… Kyuubi… Alors c'était ça le secret de Naruto… Kyuubi était enfermé en lui…

- Salut sâle gosse, alors toi aussi tu viens chercher mon aide… depuis que t'as échangé de corps avec l'autre morveux je manquais d'action, faut dire que tu te débrouilles plus que l'autre…

Il lui prêta une gigantesque quantité de chakra, Sasuke sentait le corps de Naruto se modifier… Il sentait une force immense en lui… Il se souvint des regards de haines portés sur Naruto, sur ce Naruto toujours souriant malgré cela… Il comprenait mieux maintenant, ce n'était pas de la haine envers Naruto lui-même, mais envers Kyuubi… Il allait venger Naruto, il allait le venger de tous ces regards haineux, il allait le venger de tout ça… et avec cette force incroyable il allait aussi se venger… Il regarda avec un sourire Itachi :

- Uchiwa Itachi… Ta fin est proche !

Ce dernier lâcha son petit frère qui tomba par terre assommé, et fixa en souriant Naruto et le chakra du renard :

- Je vois que les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer…

A suivre…

Sasuke : saleté de frangin il a gâché le moment romantique avec Naruto, je savais que c'était qu'un moins que rien !

Itachi : mais euh… Personne ne m'aime :'(

Sasuke : c'est normal va, t'es qu'un méchant vilain pas beau…

Naruto : pour le pas beau je suis pas d'accord

Sasuke avec un regard noir : tu prends sa défense…

Naruto : non je disais juste que…

Sasuke avec un regard près à tuer : tu disais que ?

Naruto activant son instinct de survie : je disais bien sûr qu'il était affreux ! Il est évident que tu es le plus beau de la famille

Sasuke se radoucissant : merci

L'autatrice : n'empêche qu'Itachi est plutôt mignon

Sasuke avec un kunai dans la main et un regard qui pourrait faire froid dans le dos même à tout un tas de démon : tu es sûr ?

L'autatrice : naaan je rigole ahahahah…


	10. le nom manquant

**Titre :** L'échange bouleversant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le blond aux yeux bleus ne m'appartient pas (hélas), le beau brun ténébreux non plus (re-hélas), la vieille folle aux tresses blondes n'est pas à moi, l'hurlante aux cheveux roses est à quelqu'un d'autre également... Quand à Kakashi bah c'est pareil :( ! Et Itachi est à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je lui laisse, j'aime pas Itachi !  
Conclusion : personne ne m'appartient, personne n'est à moi, personne... Bouhouhouhou comme c'est déprimant...

**Résumé :** pour résumé ce chapitre ? Pire que tout… :'(

**Genre :** euh… Shonen ai, et pleins de trucs qui font sortir les mouchoirs, du style à la harlequin (parce que c'est le champion de l'amour :p). Bon en fait ceux qui aiment l'action à la Ken le survivant, le tapage, le bourrage, le sang et tout ça… Bah c'est PAS du tout ça

**Couple : **Bouhahahahaha, je pense que vous avez compris là

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Ah oui, attention c'est bourré de spoilers par ci par là, peut-être tout petit et bien caché, mais bien présent quand même ! Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Il était petit… Enfin non… C'était Sasuke qui était petit… Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la maison qu'il squattait depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, depuis qu'il était dans le corps de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il se retrouvait ici… Il se laissa guider par une sorte d'instinct, et ouvrit une porte… Deux personnes gisaient mortes dans la pièce… Etaient-ce les parents de Sasuke ? Derrière eux un homme se tenait debout. Quand il s'approcha et que la lumière de la lune éclaira son visage, Naruto le reconnu, Itachi. Et soudain il comprit, ce salaud avait tué les parents de Sasuke… Tu m'étonnes que le brun réagissait violement chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin.

Sasuke regardait son frère, Itachi regardait Naruto et était très intéressé par le chakra du démon renard… Le combat promettait d'être captivant…

Sasuke réfléchissait à toute vitesse, une armée de clones ne servirait à rien contre Itachi… Mais il fallait l'occuper pour pouvoir lui balancer le rasengan… Bon il enverrait des clones et préparait le rasengan. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Itachi ne se déplaça quasiment pas, il arrêta les clones les un après les autres, et détruit facilement le rasengan sans se fatiguer.

- Stupide gamin, si tu crois pouvoir me battre comme ça…

- La ferme !

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il se releva avec difficulté, et regarda le combat qui se déroulait entre les deux frères… Il était clair qu'Itachi avait l'avantage… Mais quelque chose chez Sasuke montrait qu'il avait une chance de gagner, c'est ce chakra rouge et puissant… Kyuubi…

Naruto était en plein combat intérieur, devait-il laisser Sasuke régler ces comptes avec Itachi ou intervenir… Il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps, en fait, parce qu'Itachi lassé de son combat avec le gosse renard, avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses, il convertit son chakra en un sabre long (ne connaissant pas du tout les attaques d'Itachi, je fais une vieille improvisation , puis comme il copie les attaques, moi je dis il l'a piqué a bidule machin qu'on voit dans un des épisodes qui en a une… lol). Il couru en direction du blond, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et para plusieurs attaques à l'aide de clones, puis il esquiva comme il pouvait, avec l'aide de sa nouvelle rapidité. Mais Itachi se servait efficacement de son sharingan et réussit à lui porter quelques coups, qui ne firent que l'égratigner… Finalement, il lui enfonça son sabre improvisé dans la jambe ce qui arracha un cri à Sasuke. Avec une jambe en moins il s'effondra par terre… Bon sang il n'était pas encore assez fort… Ne pourrait-il jamais vaincre celui qui avait détruit son clan… Son frère s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup final, un coup qui ne le tuerait pas sinon Itachi ne pourrait plus se servir du démon renard, mais un coup qui serait suffisant pour l'arrêter et l'assommer… il regarda la réalité en face et attendit que le coup s'abatte… C'est le moment que choisit Naruto pour intervenir et il se plaça entre Itachi et Sasuke pour recevoir l'épée dans l'estomac… Itachi poussa un soupir :

- Stupide petit frère, tu finis vraiment bêtement…

Naruto s'écroula à genoux et cracha du sang… Il se tourna vers son corps et lui sourit :

- Je suis désolé d'être intervenu… A cause de moi… Tu ne pourras plus récupérer ce qui est tien…

Mais Sasuke s'en foutait de son corps… A quoi lui servirait de récupérer son corps s'il perdait la seule personne qu'il aimait… Il prit Naruto contre lui…

- Non, pas toi, ne meurs pas s'il te plait…

Naruto rit, avança sa main vers son corps, posa la main sur sa joue et essuya la larme qui coulait des yeux de Sasuke, oui parce que même si ces yeux ne lui appartenaient pas c'était Sasuke qui pleurait, c'était les larmes de Sasuke…

- J'aurais tellement voulu trouver la personne… qui t'aurait rendu heureux…

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle, mais quel abruti, à deux pas de la mort il s'inquiétait encore pour lui, mais pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste s'occuper de lui ?

- Baka…

- Ne me traites pas de baka, baka !

Puis Naruto ferma les yeux.

Il ne put pas lui dire ses sentiments… Impossible Naruto ne pouvait pas juste disparaître comme ça non, il le refusait… Il leva les yeux vers le connard qui lui avait tout retiré, tout, et qui lui enlevait tout encore une fois… Il se releva, et alla poser délicatement son corps où logeait l'homme qu'il aimait contre un arbre un peu plus loin… Puis il se tourna vers Itachi, un regard sans haine, un regard sans vengeance, juste un regard immensément triste…

Itachi sourit :

- Alors toi aussi tu vas me haïr ? Essai de me tuer va…

- Tu ne mérites même pas que je te tue…

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tant que je ne serai pas mort, tant que j'existerai, je te traquerai pour avoir Kyuubi…

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te tuerais pas… Mais je ne le ferai plus pour me venger, parce qu'il m'as apprit que la vengeance ne menait nulle part… Non je vais le faire pour lui, pour Naruto, pour que plus jamais tu ne t'approches de ce corps, pour que plus jamais personne ne le regarde comme un démon, mais comme ce qu'il est…

- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ?

- Tu sais grand frère, le plus stupide de nous deux : c'est toi !

Itachi ouvrit la bouche, le blond ne venait-il pas de l'appeler grand frère ? Pourquoi donc avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi donc parlait il de lui à la troisième personne ? C'était quoi ce délire ? (Juste un délire d'une autatrice folle).

Sasuke laissa sa place au démon renard… Enfin il lia son esprit avec celui de Kyuubi en fait… Comme s'ils faisaient vraiment équipe. Non pas que le renard soit quelqu'un qui était du genre à faire équipe, mais il n'avait pas le choix, après tout il était le prisonnier de ce corps et puis il allait pouvoir se défouler vraiment. Sasuke se plaça à quatre pattes comme le renard, neuf queues de chakra volaient derrière lui, ses dents se transformèrent en crocs et ses ongles en griffes.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, oui pour la toute première fois : Itachi eut peur… Non pas que Naruto l'effrayait, ni même d'ailleurs Kyuubi… Non il eut peur parce qu'il sentait derrière tout ça une autre puissance, une autre force, quelque chose qui lui était inconnu, ou alors qu'il avait oublié… Pourtant il ne connaissait que trop bien son nom… Ironie du sort, il avait cru toute sa vie que seul la haine rendait fort, il avait même réussi à transformer son petit frère en être de haine… Et aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que cette force qui l'effrayait tant était son opposé : l'amour. Le garçon blond allait se battre par amour pour son petit frère…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envie de te venger, pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas consumer par la haine ?

- J'ai haïs bien trop longtemps, l'idée de la vengeance m'aveuglait, mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris, j'ai compris quelle était ma véritable raison de vivre… Et c'est Naruto… Alors je ferai tout pour lui, je finirai ce combat.

- Attend, mais c'est toi Naruto…

- Erreur, on a échangé nos corps, moi c'est Sasuke ! Tu te souviens « ton stupide petit frère ».

Itachi venait de comprendre… Ca semblait impossible, mais tout paraissait plus logique… C'est pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour se battre, pour ça qu'il l'appelait grand frère, pour ça… Alors pourquoi ressentait-il de l'amour ? Ne devait-il pas avoir envie de se venger encore plus…

- Maintenant il est mort, et tu ne veux pas te venger ?

- Naruto ne mourrait pas comme ça

- Pourtant…

- Naruto n'est pas mort, Naruto ne mourra jamais… Même si t'arrivais à le tuer, il continuerait à vivre, il vivrait ici…

Il posa la main sur son cœur, ce cœur qui appartient à Naruto, et qui finalement appartient aussi à Sasuke…

- C'est pour ça que je vais te tuer, pour que tu ne puisses pas obtenir ce corps, ni Kyuubi… Maintenant assez parlé…

Il attaqua, le sharingan d'Itachi ne lui servit à rien il n'arrivait pas à distinguer où le chakra allait attaquer, parce que même s'il voyait les gestes du blond le chakra de Kyuubi avait sa propre vie. Il s'écrasa contre des arbres, et n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'à nouveau il volait. Il essaya son Mangekyô Sharingan, mais il fut totalement inefficace, peu importe l'attaque qu'il utilisait : clone, technique d'illusion, ou autres techniques en tout genre… Son frère et le démon renard le repérait aussitôt et l'attaquait à nouveau… Ses réserves de chakra s'épuisèrent à toute vitesse, Sasuke en profita pour créer des clones pour le retenir, créa un rasengan rouge, couru à toute vitesse vers lui et lui enfonça dans le cœur. Itachi fut projeté assez loin, détruisant trois ou quatre arbres dut à la force du rasengan, et finit contre un arbre. Mort, assommé ? Sasuke n'en savait rien, il allait s'approcher quand des ANBUS arrivèrent, ils étaient accompagnés de Kakashi, de Jiraya et de la cinquième Hokage. La main de Jiraya se posa sur son épaule :

- c'est fini mon garçon ! Laisse nous nous en occuper…

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru un jour faire ça, même quelques heures plutôt il aurait voulu tuer Itachi de ses propres mains si jamais il n'était qu'assommé… Mais à ce moment là il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire, quelque chose qui comptait plus pour lui que n'importe quelle vengeance.

- Tsunade, s'il vous plaît, aidez Naruto…

Il ne se préoccupait plus du tout que les autres apprennent ou pas la vérité, et d'ailleurs l'Hokage non plus, elle suivit Sasuke jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait déposé son corps… Elle posa ses mains sur la blessure et un chakra vert bleu entoura le ventre de Sasuke où logeait Naruto inconscient. Derrière elle Sasuke était accroupi et ne quittait pas son corps des yeux… Mais ce n'était pas son enveloppe qu'il regardait, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voyait… C'était Naruto, il le percevait faiblement, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'il était encore en vie…

- Naruto, je t'en supplie ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie ne meurt pas Naruto…

Ne cessait-il de répéter comme une prière, il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte lui-même…

Ces paroles donnèrent encore plus de volonté à Tsunade pour sauver cet espèce d'abruti qui ne reculait jamais devant rien… Finalement elle réussit à guérir la blessure… Elle se tourna vers Sasuke avec un sourire rassurant… Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis épuisé il se laissa entraîner par le sommeil et tomba évanoui (faut pas oublier qu'il a puiser dans toutes ces forces et celles de kyuubi). Elle laissa Sasuke endormit à côté de Naruto et se releva pour voir comment s'en sortait les ANBUS, Kakashi et ce pervers de Jiraya avec Itachi…

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussit à l'épuiser, il est dans un sale état, pas mort, mais presque…

C'était Jiraya qui venait de parler. Kakashi demanda :

- Que doit on faire de lui ? L'enfermer, ou le tuer ?

Tsunade soupira :

- Et si on laissait à son frère la décision ?

- C'est trop risqué Hokage-sama, Sasuke est évanoui, le temps que la décision soit prise il aurait recouvrer ces forces…

- Très bien… Alors… Achevez le.

Elle se retourna, laissant le soin aux ANBUS de décider entre eux qui s'occuperaient du cas d'Itachi. Elle pris le corps du brun contre elle, et demanda à Jiraya de s'occuper du blond.

Pendant ce temps derrière eux l'ANBU désigné s'occupa de trancher la gorge d'Itachi…

Quelques heures plus tard Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'hôpital, et sa première inquiétude fut de voir Naruto. Il se leva sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il avait le droit ou non, se dirigea vers l'accueil pour connaître le numéro de la chambre de son ami, et s'y rendit… Devant la porte il eut une brève hésitation, respira un bon coup et entra…

Il était là tout souriant, à manger les pommes que lui donnait Sakura…

- Gros fainéant va ! J'étais plus blessé que toi, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te réveilles ?

Il était là devant lui, avec ses yeux souriant, son rire, sa joie de vivre… Il le scruta, il était bien vivant. Oui Naruto était vivant, et c'est tout ce qui comptait maintenant. Sakura les regarda puis se leva :

- Bon je vais vous laissez tous les deux, je suis sur que vous avez une tonne de chose à vous raconter !

Puis elle sortit.

- Aha ! Finalement je vais pouvoir te rendre ton corps, t'es rassuré hein ? Je suis sûr que t'étais mort de trouille à l'idée de pas récupérer cette tête qui fait craquer toutes les filles…

- Usuratonkachi...

Il s'approcha du lit.

- Je suis content de voir que tu es vivant… Je m'en fous de mon corps…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment ! Baka !

- Baka toi-même !

Sasuke soupira. Ce crétin ne changeait pas…

- Au fait, je crois que j'ai deviné…

- Deviné quoi ?

- Le nom qu'il manque sur la liste

Et là pour la première fois de toute sa vie tout entière, Sasuke rougit… Bien sur très très très très faiblement et presque imperceptiblement, mais les deux points rouges n'échappèrent pas à Naruto qui sourit de plus belle…

- Tu l'as deviné tout seul ou Sakura t'as aidé ?

- Non, tout seul . En fait je crois que je l'ai su, je l'ai su quand je t'ai vu pleurer…

Et Sasuke rougit de plus belle… Il avait pleuré, et il se sentait vraiment gêné…

- Enfin, je peux très bien me tromper

Sasuke savait qu'il ne se trompait pas, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il attendait que Naruto lui explique que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'il aimait Sakura… Il demanda quand même :

- Tu penses à qui alors ?

- Hummm… Son prénom commence par un N, son nom par U, si je me souviens bien il adore vraiment les ramen, habituellement il est plutôt blond aux yeux bleus mais depuis quelque temps il se trouve être brun… Je le connais bien, je le connais même plutôt très bien… Alors est ce que je me trompe si je dis qu'il s'appel Uzumaki Naruto ?

Sasuke regarda vers le sol, c'est fou ce qu'on peut voir des choses intéressantes sur un sol blanc d'hôpital, par exemple qu'il est blanc… d'un blanc blanc, voire même plutôt blanc…

- Alors ?

Il tiqua, tout son corps frissonna, et tout en fixant ce sol blanc il lâcha d'une traite :

- Ok, c'est bon, t'as deviné…

Il rit, d'un rire clair sans ironie ni méchanceté aucune, un vrai rire joyeux :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'écrire sur la liste, vraiment, jamais… Mais se sont tes yeux, tes yeux qui m'ont tout dit en fait… Te voir pleurer et me regarder comme tu l'as fait ça a été un déclic, et puis je croyais que j'allais mourir alors j'ai osé croire que ça pouvait être moi… Je suis vraiment bête de pas y avoir pensé plutôt surtout que Sakura m'avait pourtant vraiment aidée…

A ce prénom, Sasuke se sentit dépérir…

- C'est bon, dobe, tu le sais maintenant, fiche moi la paix… Je vais m'arranger pour que Sakura s'intéresse à toi ! Puisque tu as essayé de m'aider c'est à moi de le faire…

Naruto haussa un sourcil :

- Tu veux que Sakura s'intéresse à moi vraiment ? Tu ne risques pas d'être jaloux ?

- Je ferai avec, ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux…

Il recommença à rire, Sasuke se décida à enfin lever les yeux et le confronter du regard, c'était un « te moque pas de moi », mais quand il croisa les yeux qui autrefois lui appartenaient il ne lut aucune moquerie.

- Sasuke… Me mettre avec Sakura ne me rendra pas heureux !

- Pourtant tu l'aimes non ?

- Oui, bien sur, c'est vrai que pour moi Sakura est très importante, qu'elle ne m'a jamais laissé indifférent, elle est mignonne, gentille… Mais… En fait il y avait une personne que j'aimais encore plus que Sakura, beaucoup plus vraiment, mais je ne faisais pas attention à ce sentiment, parce que tout d'abord je ne le comprenais pas et ensuite je pensais que cette personne ne m'aimerait jamais moi… Et puis, en fait il s'avère que c'est réciproque…

Sasuke ne lâchait pas ses yeux qui lui parlaient d'amour, il essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler quelque chose, mais il s'approcha de Naruto, posa ses deux mains sur le lit et regarda son visage… Naruto posa la main du brun sur sa main autrefois sienne. Et se laissa submerger par ce qu'il ressentit, il touchait Sasuke à travers cette enveloppe, il voulait toujours rester ainsi, et son ami avait les mêmes pensés… Naruto brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, même si c'était un silence agréable il avait quelque chose à dire :

- Sasuke, je t'aime…

Le brun se laissa entraîner par ces si douces paroles, et s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami pour lui murmurer doucement :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Naruto…

Peut-être que s'embrasser soi même doit paraître bizarre, poser ses lèvres sur sa propre bouche… Mais ces deux là s'en fichaient bien, parce qu'il ne s'occupait plus du tout de ce que le corps pouvait apporter, ils frôlaient tout deux l'esprit de l'autre et ça c'était ce qui comptait le plus… Quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser, les deux rivaux, amis, amants ? Se sentirent submergés par un bonheur incroyable… Ils éprouvèrent aussi un drôle de frisson, une impression que l'espace d'un instant leurs âmes se mêlaient, puis quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, ils comprirent tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Déjà parce que Sasuke se retrouvait assis sur le lit, qu'il sentait une blessure à l'estomac, et quand il ouvrit les yeux ceux-ci tombèrent sur un regard bleus et souriant…

- Naruto …

Ce dernier à nouveau blond enfin, commença à sauter partout en beuglant qu'enfin il avait récupéré son corps si sexy…

- Baka !

Le blond se retourna en montrant le poing :

- Baka toi-même !

Sasuke sourit, il sourit un vrai sourire, un sourire à la Naruto… Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'arrêter pour redémarrer plus vite à cette vue. Sasuke était vraiment beau avec un sourire comme celui-ci… Sasuke lui faisait un signe de la main pour qu'il se rapproche du lit, Naruto comme hypnotisé avança… Quand il fut assez proche Sasuke lui choppa la main et le tira contre lui. Le blond se retrouva dans les bras du brun, une chaleur immense s'empara de tout son être, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de Sasuke.

Le brun serrait Naruto dans ses bras, il le serrait pour être certain de ne pas rêver, il le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il le serrait en se jurant de le garder toujours toujours près de lui.

- Merci Naruto…

Les deux restèrent là, sans savoir combien de temps exactement, peu importait, cela paraissait être à la fois une éternité et en même temps une brève seconde. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand quelqu'un toussa derrière eux. Naruto super gêné repoussa Sasuke d'un coup et se mit debout bien droit, derrière lui le brun riait intérieurement. Naruto plus rouge que rouge regarda la personne qui avait interrompu leur étreinte :

- Yo ! La vieille !

- Oh ! A ce que je vois Naruto tu as récupéré ton corps !

- Ouais

- On peut savoir alors quelle était la solution au problème…

Les deux intéressés bafouillèrent :

- Rien, rien du tout, vraiment !

- Oho ! Vraiment… Bon après tout ça vous regardes. Sinon j'ai deux choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord Itachi est mort, ensuite je vous donne une semaine de congé bien mérité je pense…

Sasuke devant la première révélation demanda :

- Est-ce que… C'est moi qui l'ai tué ?

- Non, tu l'as juste assommé… Un ANBU s'est occupé de l'achever…

Le brun n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais il s'en moquait. Itachi était mort il ne courrait plus après Naruto, et dans un sens il était vengé, peu importe que se soit lui ou non qui l'est tué.

- Comment vous avez su qu'il était là ?

- Et bien, le gardien de la porte de Konoha était plongé dans un drôle de coma, comme la première fois où Itachi est revenu. Kakashi a fait appel à Pakkun, mais il a du s'arranger pour qu'on ne le repère pas avec l'odorat car le chien ne le localisait pas. On a donc eu l'idée de rechercher Naruto, puisqu'Itachi s'intéressait à lui, et on vous a retrouvé facilement après ça. Voilà…

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent et se sourirent.

- Bon la situation est redevenu normal pour vous deux, donc il n'y a plus de problème, Sasuke je pense que tu pourras quitter l'hôpital demain, et toi Naruto bah tu peux rester auprès de lui si le cœur t'en dit…

- Bien sûr la vieille que je vais rester avec lui, je vais le surveiller !

Tsunade leur sourit, puis sortit. Naruto s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et posa sa tête sur les couvertures. Sasuke avança sa main vers ses cheveux et joua avec doucement.

- Sasuke-kun !

Bon sang, il ne pourrait donc pas être tranquille… Il releva un regard irrité vers la blonde qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien…

- …

Naruto lui ne bougeait pas, il restait là les yeux fermés dans les couvertures et laissait la main de Sasuke jouer dans ses cheveux, même avec la venue d'Ino il ne l'avait pas retiré…

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- …

- Sasuke-kun pourquoi tu lui passes la main dans les cheveux ?

C'est avec un regard de défi que Sasuke lui fit comprendre la triste vérité. Elle sembla décontenancée, sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma, puis s'ouvrit à nouveau. Quand elle en eut marre de faire le poisson, elle décida que le mieux à faire était de sortir…

Les deux amoureux sur leur nuage ne furent plus dérangés, quelques heures plus tard ils s'endormaient main dans la main…

Le lendemain Sasuke put sortir de l'hôpital. Lui et Naruto marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues de Konoha…

Sasuke avait quelque chose à dire à Naruto, et le petit blond avait quelque chose à dire au brun. C'est Sasuke qui prit la parole en premier :

- Naruto, je connais ton secret…

Le blond le regarda interrogateur :

- Tu sais… pour… Kyuubi !

Il rebaissa les yeux :

- Ah ! Ca…

- Je voulais te demander… Ca ne te dérange pas tous ces regards de haine tournés vers toi ?

- Bah… J'ai l'habitude, et puis maintenant je t'ai toi, Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei et Iruka sensei… En plus un jour je deviendrai Hokage et tout le monde sera obligé de reconnaître ma véritable valeur…

Sasuke sourit imperceptiblement, oui il recouvre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes…

- Moi aussi Sasuke j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- …

- Tu sais, Itachi pensait qu'il s'adressait à toi, et m'as fait vivre une scène de ton enfance… Enfin tu vois de laquelle je parle…

Le brun baissa la tête, après tout un secret contre un secret…

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke, franchement je suis désolé… Tu as du tellement souffrir…

Sasuke lui choppa la main, le retourna vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

- C'est pas ta faute, et puis maintenant que je t'ai toi, je sens que je pourrai passer à autre chose… Tu m'as demandé l'autre fois si je souffrais, et oui c'était le cas je souffrais… Mais toi aussi tu as souffert à cause de Kyuubi et de la bêtise des gens… Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment l'impression de pouvoir avancer, et je veux avancer à tes côtés, je veux surmonter toutes les épreuves avec toi…

Puis après avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Après leur baiser, quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto recouvra son sourire de dix kilomètres de long, et Sasuke su qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aller mal tant que ce sourire brillerait sur le visage de son meilleur ami, de la personne qu'il aimait…

Il ne s'inquiétait pas non plus pour Orochimaru, ni l'Akatsuki : qui allaient sûrement revenir, avec Naruto à ses côtés il pourrait leur faire face, il en était sûr…

A la fin de la journée ils décidèrent de dormir chez Naruto, c'était plus chaleureux… Mais avant cela ils allèrent chez Sasuke pour récupérer des affaires à lui. Quand Sasuke pénétra dans sa maison, il crut s'évanouir. On aurait dit qu'une mini tornade était passé faire un tour et avait tout laissé en vrac après. Il serra le poing, et se retourna vers Naruto avec un regard de tueur… Naruto en fut parcouru de frissons, c'était pas le moment de traînés dans les pattes de Sasuke… Il tenta quand même de calmer le jeu avec un rire bête :

- Aha, t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je vais tout ranger…

Une onde de colère s'empara de Sasuke :

- Naruto… Ta fin est proche…

Le blond lâcha un gloups avant de commencer à courir partout dans la maison en hurlant à Sasuke de l'épargner poursuivit par le brun bien décidé à le tuer cette fois-ci !

Le destin lui, assit sur son canapé regardait la scène en rigolant, ces deux là l'amusaient énormément… Et puis finalement il avait ENFIN réussit à leur ouvrir les yeux… Ca n'avait pas été une tâche facile. Mais en définitive le brun et le blond pourraient enfin croire au bonheur. Même s'ils se re-disputaient déjà, après tout il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais…

**Fin !**

Monsieur le destin tournant son écran d'ordi : prochainement je vais m'occuper de Shikamaru et Temari

L'autatrice : comme tu veux, tant que je suis pas derrière pour tout taper…

Neji : donc c'est moi qui avait raison finalement, le destin est toujours là

L'autatrice : si tu veux, si tu veux…

Sasuke toujours entrain de courir après son blond : NARUTOOOO qu'est ce que t'as foutu dans ma maison ?

Naruto toujours entrain d'essayer d'échapper à son brun furieux : rien, rien, rien du tout… AAAAAHHH

L'autatrice : merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic, et qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, nyahahahahaha Donc voilà tout est finis… Déjà… :'( :'(, snif…

J'espère que ça vous a plus, que c'était pas trop gnangnan marshmallow, que le combat avec Itachi était pas trop nul (j'avais dit que j'étais nul en combat ! lol)… Enfin voilà


End file.
